Worldless
by DoctorShenanigans
Summary: Antes de su enfrentamiento final contra Aizen, Ichigo es enviado al pasado, sin tener una forma de volver no le queda otra opción que adaptarse a un mundo que no conoce mientras debe evitar revelar su identidad y a su vez, plantearse si quizás deba influir en el pasado para evitar la derrota del Gotei 13 en el futuro. Sin ser consciente que quizás, Aizen no sea la única amenaza
1. Corridors of time

**Antes de su** **enfrentamiento** **final contra Aizen, Ichigo es enviado al pasado, sin tener una forma segura de volver no le queda otra opción que adaptarse a un mundo que no conoce mientras debe evitar revelar su identidad y a su vez, plantearse si quizás deba influir en lo ocurrido anteriormente para evitar la derrota del Gotei 13 en el futuro. Sin ser consciente que quizás, Aizen no sea la única amenaza de ese lugar**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos de Bleach pertenecen a tite Kubo... supongo. esta historia es creada sin animos de lucro y con el unico fin de entretener  
_

* * *

 **Worldless**

 **Capitulo 1: Corridors of time**

* * *

 _"debes estar contento de haber alcanzado este nivel"_

Sus débiles pasos resonaban por el frondoso bosque, desorientado Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba por el lugar del que había salido luego de haber recorrido el Dangai junto a su padre, su objetivo era llegar a la ciudad de Karakura no obstante el lugar distaba bastante de ser el esperado

-¡Viejo!¡¿Dónde estás?!...- gritaba alerta mirando en todas direcciones en busca de su progenitor

Nada

No había ningún rastro del Reiatsu de Ishin Kurosaki y aquello estaba trillando los nervios de un Ichigo quien tras haberse mentalizado para enfrentar a Souske Aizen para evitar la destrucción de la ciudad a la que llamaba hogar, ahora estaba completamente desorientado, la atmosfera del lugar, el paisaje frondoso que chocaba contra una enorme muralla. En definitiva, estaba en la sociedad de almas.

Recorriendo el perímetro de la misma Ichigo no dejaba de buscar mientras trataba de entender que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía por qué de un momento a otro acababa de llegar a las afueras del Rukongai si se supone que estaba yendo en dirección al mundo humano, ni mucho menos por que no sentía una sola pizca del poder de su padre ¿tanto se había desviado de su rumbo cuando en algún momento dentro de ese corredor? Para nada pensaba en respuesta inmediata, en ningún momento aparto la vista de la espalda de su progenitor y sin embargo, ahí estaba, solo, en el último lugar que tenía que estar cuando su hogar estaba a punto de desaparecer por el deseo Megalómana del Ex capitán de la quinta división

Exacerbado llevaba su mano a su frente, el estrés y la tensión comenzaban a ganarle sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar cuya calma era casi idílico, era un segundo que Aizen tenía a su favor para destruir todo lo que él quería, hiperventilando Ichigo sabiendo que desperdiciaba su energía empezó a desplazarse mediante Shunpo esperando pronto encontrar alguna pista, sino es que al menos llegar a una de las entradas del Seireitei, la desaparición de su padre era un asunto de emergencia, sin embargo llegar a la ciudad de Karakura era prioridad por ahora y para eso tenía que contar con la asistencia de un Shinigami que le pudiera abrir el camino

No supo en qué lado del Rukongai había caído, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se trataba de Jidambo quien cuidaba la puerta, sino de otros dos Shinigamis bastante tranquilos para la situación en la que se encontraban ambos mundos

-¡Oigan!...- no demoro en llamar la atención de ambos Shinigamis quienes detenían su algarabía para mirar en dirección a quien se aproximaba, estrechando su mirada inmediatamente

-¡alto!...- detenían estos en seco a un extrañado Ichigo quien frenaba en seco jadeante -…¡¿Quién eres?!...-

La pregunta hizo carraspear a un tenso Ichigo quien sentía que no tenía tiempo para perder en formalidades

-¡no hay tiempo para eso!...- gritaba este desesperado -…¡Necesito llegar lo más pronto a la ciudad de Karakura antes de que Aizen lo haga!¡¿es que ustedes no entienden lo que esta pas...-

No obstante, su algarabía se detuvo al ver como la expresión de los guardias se turnaba entre la duda, la burla y el enojo conforme este explicaba su situación, de hecho, ahora era él también quien comenzaba a sentir una clara frustración contra los guardias

Frustración mutua que se capitulo cuando la punta de la Zampakuto de uno estos apunto peligrosamente en su dirección

-Mira niño, no se quien seas o que hayas consumido para salir con tamaña estupidez…- sentenciaba este claramente molesto -…pero las injurias contra el Teniente Aizen no son algo que dejemos pasar de buenas a primeras ¿entendido?...-

 _-¿Teniente Aizen?...-_ se preguntó a si mismo confundido por tal título, no obstante la mirada alerta de uno del segundo guardia llamo su atención

-a todas estas ¿Quién eres mocoso?...- pregunto este con un tono claramente más hostil que el de su compañero -…eso que estas empuñando ahí claramente es una Zampakuto…-

Ichigo entonces recordó que aún se encontraba investido con su Bankai, si bien su atuendo se encontraba desgarbado por la lucha que había tenido contra Aizen antes de que su padre entrara en escena, esta generaba aun la presencia de su presión espiritual, no ayudaba tampoco que la forma de su espada fuera especialmente llamativa como la mayoría de los Shikai

Por esa razón retrocedió preparado para responder el ataque cuando ambos guardias apuntaron sus espadas contra él preparados para pelear

-solo lo diremos una vez más mocoso…- ordenaba el más veterano de los guardianes de la puerta con un claro instinto asesino perforando el aire -…identifícate ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?...-

-Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami sustituto…- se presentaba este sin bajar su guardia un solo milímetro, solamente rompiendo su guardia para sacar su insignia y mostrársela a sus atacantes -…como he dicho, necesito la asistencia de un Shinigami para poder ir a la ciudad de Karakura ya que en estos momentos está siendo atacada por Aizen y sus arrancars ¡es imposible que ustedes no sepan de eso!¡inclusive el Capitán Comandante se encuentra herido en ese lugar!...-

Ambos guardias se miraban entre sí sin disminuir su intensión asesina, una mirada confidente que demostraba claramente que ellos no entendían de lo que el mocoso delante de ellos estaba hablando

-para empezar ¿Qué se supone que es un Shinigami sustituto? Nunca antes habíamos escuchado hablar de eso...- pregunto uno de ellos arqueando una ceja -…segundo, no sé si la ciudad de Karakura sea una ciudad en el mundo humano, pero en estos momentos todos los capitanes y tenientes se encuentran en el Seireitei por lo que no se de lo que estás hablando…-

-además el Capitán Comandante jamás tomaría la primera línea en una batalla a menos que la situación realmente fuera desesperada…-

En la cara de ichigo se dibujaba un gesto de clara consternación ¿estos tipos de que estaban hablando? Prácticamente todos los capitanes estaban o en el Hueco mundo o en la falsa Karakura deteniendo el ataque de Aizen ¿a qué se referían ellos diciendo que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo y que todos estaban en sus posiciones de guardia?

-¡es que ustedes no…!-

Ichigo iba a continuar rebatiendo lo que decían los dos guardianes, pero mirando a la ciudad que estos custodiaban, realmente parecía ser que todo estaba en orden, no se veía alteración de ningún tipo y de hecho, todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado idílico y tranquilo, gesticulando confundido trataba de articular en su cabeza que estaba ocurriendo, pero fue incapaz

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?...- se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar no demoro en extender su percepción del Reiatsu, notando que si bien todo estaba en calma, algunas cosas a su alrededor diferían de manera extraña de la ultimas vez que se había acercado a la sociedad de almas

-además ¿Qué se supone que es un Arrancar?...- preguntaba ya un poco menos intransigente el guardia veterano, cruzándose de brazos -… es la primera vez que escucho de eso…-

Los ojos de Ichigo temblaban ¿realmente no sabían de lo que él estaba hablando? En primera instancia pensó que quizás estos sujetos eran una suerte de guardias corruptos o caprichosos, pero ahora realmente se podía notar que no estaban entendiendo una sola palabra de lo que él estaba hablando

-chico… te sugiero que te retires…- le sugirió el guardia más joven de manera empática -…no sé qué es lo que estés diciendo o de donde vengas, pero no podemos permitir que vengas a tratar de armar problemas en el Seireitei, organiza tus ideas y luego puede que escuchemos lo que tengas que decir, estas demasiado agitado y hablas muchas incoherencias para tomarte enserio…-

Un Ichigo en shock abría su boca enmudecido, no sabiendo que decir, todo lo que había estado enfrentando últimamente chocaba con la extraña celeridad de la sociedad de almas en ese momento dejándolo confundido, tras unos segundos opto por tragar saliva y dar media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra mas

-¿de dónde habrá salido ese sujeto?...- pregunto el guardia más joven rascándose su cabeza preocupado, notando que ese chico de cabello naranja realmente parecía estar pasando por una emergencia mucho más delicada de la que podría causar un mal entendido -…me pregunto de que estaría hablando-

-no lo sé…- otorgaba el guardia veterano cruzándose de brazos nuevamente mientras mascaba hojas de tabaco con su mirada endurecida -…solo espero que no tenga que ver con la oleada de ataques Hollow que ha habido estos últimos días…- sentencio meditabundo, el hecho de que de alguna manera criaturas salvajes y de puro instinto como los Hollows se estuviesen organizando sistemáticamente para atacarlos ya era demasiado preocupante como para que ahora pasaran más cosas

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?...-

Se preguntaba nuevamente, sintiendo que tratar de entrar al Seireitei o tener una audiencia con cualquiera de los que estuviera muros adentro no tendría resultados si no es que sentido alguno, por lo que decidido a descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo enfilo su dirección hacia el distrito Rukon del oeste, lugar donde antiguamente se encontraba la casa de Kukaku Shiba, pudiera ser que en ese lugar encontrase la primera pista para entender en que situación se encontraba actualmente.

Los rayos del sol caían pesados sobre su nuca y la brisa seca que soplaba solo hacían más hastiante su carrera, sus ojos se entrecerraban por el cansancio tras haber corrido por más de dos horas, no ayudaba que el hecho de sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar mientras su padre luchaba solo por detener el embate de Aizen contra el lugar donde él vivía, estando completamente solo porque había visto en primera fila como el ex capitán había barrido con todos aquellos a quienes él consideraba la máxima autoridad en lo que se trataba de esa clase de asuntos

 _-¡No piense asi!... solo… solo no pienses asi…-_

Se recriminaba una vez más sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos que apretaran su corazón con fuerza, diciéndose a sí mismo que si tenía tiempo para pensar en eso tenía tiempo para correr aún más rápido. Una carrera que demostró ser un esfuerzo inútil cuando había llegado a su destino y ver que no había ningún rastro de la mansión de muros blancos o de sus particulares estructuras que anunciaban lo que era la mansión de la descendiente de los Shiba

-¡MALDICION!...- Gritaba el Shinigami sustituto al aire dejándose caer de rodillas para luego golpear el suelo con sus puños, en el fondo sabía que solo era una posibilidad minúscula, Yoruichi le había contado en su primera visita que Kukaku era una mujer Nómada y que era difícil localizarla dos veces en el mismo lugar. No obstante, tenía la esperanza de que al menos la pudiera encontrar de buenas a primeras, ahora, se veía en la obligación de buscar en un territorio parcialmente infinito para tener una única posibilidad de abrir un Senkaimon. Apretando sus dientes en frustración y llenando su pecho de tanto aire como podía, nuevamente empezaba su carrera.

Más tiempo había transcurrido y Ichigo Kurosaki finalmente comenzaba a mostrar trazas de agotamiento tanto físico como mental, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir su carrera continua y el estrés al que estaba sometiéndose por la preocupación lo comenzaba a marear al no haber descansado un solo instante, obligándole a detenerse momentáneamente, limitándose a contemplar el lugar donde se había detenido, el Rukongai propiamente dicho aún estaba algo distante al igual que la muralla de Seireitei, quedando en medio de una modesta planicie cubierta de césped con unas cuantas piedras y arboles distribuidos por el lugar y un camino de tierra que atravesaba el lugar, probablemente en dirección a los primeros barrios del Rukongai

-¡Ey tu!...¿eres un Shinigami?-

Una voz femenina rápidamente llamo su atención, debido a su cansancio no había notado como una mujer había aparecido a su costado por lo cual al girar inmediatamente se alerto

-¡!...-

Su gesto se había endurecido en shock al ver a su costado a una joven de cabello negro corto completamente lacio que vestía un traje de combate ceñido completamente negro el cual incluía una máscara de medio rostro. Había varias cosas en la mencionada que llamaron su atención como el ver que esta estaba considerablemente herida, no obstante, algo en sus rasgos se le hacía tremendamente familiar

-¡Responde!¡¿eres un Shinigami?!...- continuaba preguntando claramente exaltada la joven pese a su condición, haciéndole notar a Ichigo que durante todo ese tiempo estaba investido con su Bankai, en ningún momento había desactivado este por lo que su atuendo así como su espada negra delgada estaba a la vista

-¡si lo soy!...- contesto este con firmeza, tratando de reincorporarse pese a su cansancio -…¡¿Qué sucede?!...-

-Tsk…- chasqueaba la lengua molesta la peli negra, fastidiada por su situacion -…¡no me queda de otra que pedirte que entres en una misión de rescate Shinigami!¡Mi nombre es Soi Fong, hago parte de los guardias de la comandante de las fuerzas de castigo...-

Ajeno a la explicación de la intrusa, Ichigo abría sus ojos tanto como podía en shock

 _-¡Un momento!¡¿Soi Fong?!¡¿Cómo la capitana del segundo escuadrón?!_

Golpeando su mente con información a tal punto de marearlo momentáneamente, tras escuchar que ella se hacía llamar Soi Fong entendió rápidamente por que ella se le hacía familiar, realmente era una versión con unos cuantos rasgos más juveniles de la Capitana del segundo escuadrón, era tal cual como si estuviera hablando con una versión pasada de ella

-…Mientras estábamos patrullando fuimos blanco de una emboscada tendida por un grupo de Hollows…-

 _-¡¿Hollows tendiendo emboscadas?!¡¿Qué está ocurriendo en este lugar?!-_

Sudor frio descendía por las mejillas del Shinigami sustituto mientras escuchaba lo que le explicaba la guardiana tratando de entender que rayos estaba ocurriendo

-…Nuestra unidad fue completamente arrasada, aun así, nuestra comandante Yoruichi Shihoin se quedó combatiendo permitiendo mi huida…- habiendo explicado su situacion, Soi Fong apretaba sus puños mientras reclinaba su cabeza en frustración -…Por culpa de mi falta de experiencia me temo que Lady Yoruichi fue herida tratando de protegerme. ¡te lo ruego!¡por favor, ayúdala! -

-Por supuesto…- respondió Ichigo mas por defecto que por la petición de ayuda, puesto que con cada palabra que decía la chica que parecía incluso menor a él, todo lo que el comprendía se enredaba aún mas

 _-¡¿Yoruichi la comandante de las fuerzas especiales de castigo?!...-_ Ichigo tragaba saliva pesado recordando que ese dato si lo conocía, no obstante… _-…Pero eso fue en el pasado…acaso…¿acaso me encuentro en el pasado?...-_

La extraña normalidad del Seireitei cuando deberían estar alerta por la pelea contra los arrancar, esa versión cuasi infantil de la Capitana del segundo escuadrón y ahora el hecho de encontrarse en una situación donde Yoruichi Shihoin aun tenia plena autoridad en el Seireitei… sonaba totalmente demente y sin embargo parecía ser la única respuesta a la que podía llegar

Asimilando esa información tan rápido como pudo su mirada nuevamente ganaba poder, así como él se centraba en la situación de emergencia actual

-Gracias…- agradecía escuetamente Soi Fong endureciendo su mirada nuevamente mirando en dirección de dónde provenía -…por aquí, entre nosotros dos creo que podremos…-

-¡No!...- cortaba Ichigo desenfundando su espada preparado para pelear -…yo iré directamente, tu estas herida, ve al Seireitei y diles que envíen refuerzos y pide asistencia médica… en tu estado no serás capaz de combatir…-

-¡Imbécil!¡estamos hablando de un grupo de Hollows que fueron capaces de eliminar a todo un grupo de guardias!¡no es algo que un solo Shinigami pueda controlar!...- contestaba esta exaltada y molesta por ser subestimada por ese sujeto, no obstante solo fue cuestión de tensar los músculos de su cuerpo para que estos resintieran el dolor y le obligasen a soltar un débil alarido así como arrodillarse

-sé que para que estés herida así y que Yoruichi este peleando sola para detenerlos no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, pero estas bastante herida y lo único que conseguirías es que terminen matándote, por eso te pido que solicites refuerzos y que te traten… te prometo que no dejare que le pase nada a la comandante…- sentenciaba Ichigo tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible, era una posibilidad pero no estaba totalmente seguro que de verdad hubiera regresado al pasado por lo que tenía que actuar de la manera más parca posible

Soi Fong por su parte apretaba sus dientes y su mirada en frustración, lo que decía ese Shinigami era cierto, estaba muy herida y pese a querer que fuera al contrario, en esa situación solo estorbaría a su comandante, no obstante, el tono seco pero seguro de ese sujeto diciendo que él podría resolver la situación solo al menos mientras que llegaran refuerzos le crispaba los nervios, no toleraba a quienes se creían más de lo que eran y solo veía posible esa hazaña a alguien que tuviera un rango de teniente si no es que al menos dominase el Shikai

-por favor… salva a Lady Yoruichi…- finiquito ella trangandose su orgullo en pos del bienestar de la persona a la que más admiraba, Ichigo asintiendo en silencio se desplazaba inmediatamente a base de Shumpo

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

A considerable distancia, en un Yermo lleno de rocas que era cortado a la mitad por un enorme barranco contectado únicamente por un escueto puente de Madera, a la entrada de este una mujer de tez morena y cabellos morados vestida guardaba el paso de esta de una cantidad abrumadora de Hollows de toda clase, los cuales se preparaban para arremolinarse sobre ella

-jeh, parece ser que soy la única que queda en este lugar…- bufaba ella jadeando con una sonrisa irónica, los cuerpos de sus compañeros desperdigados por el suelo le trillaban los nervios, no obstante, el haber permitido que Soi Fong escapara ya lo sentía como una pequeña victoria

 **-entonces…¿correrás pequeña florecilla?...-** preguntaba una voz ronca y distorsionada, proveniente de un Hollow especialmente grande con una antropometría mucho más humana que la del resto, desvirtuándose esta misma por una colosal mascara de hueso blanco que lo bestializaba por completo

-no creo que pueda destrozarte si huyo en este momento ¿no crees?...- respondía sarcástica, Yoruichi Shihoin, entendiendo que si ella retrocedía o dejaba ese punto de acceso al puente libre, ese grupo de Hollows tendrían paso libre al Rukongai, teniendo como resultado la perdida de una gran cantidad de vidas inocentes en consecuencia

- **Valientes palabras de alguien que ya no es capaz de defenderse…-** Agregaba el Hollow socarrón, haciendo que Yoruichi chasqueara su lengua frustrada, una serie de heridas se vislumbraban por su piel, sin embargo, el profundo corte que tenía en la espalda de la cual goteaba sangre constantemente en el suelo era la herida que la tenía parcialmente paralizada y a merced de ese monstruo cuando decidiera tomarse las cosas en serio

 _-Apresurate Soi Fong…-_

Por lo cual ahora solo dependía de que su guardia trajese refuerzos a la brevedad

 **-bueno, creo que ya es hora de borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro, espero estés preparada…-**

Habiendo escuchado esa declaración, Yoruichi se preparó para recibir la oleada masiva de ataques de los monstruos delante de ella, preparada para el absoluto final de ser ese el caso

Sin embargo, arriba de ella una sombra que paso como un flash llamo su atención, no solo la de ella sino también la del líder Hollow quienes al alzar la mirada observaron sobre sus cabezas contra el sol una sombra negra cuyas ropas se agitaban al viento y cuya espada se alzaba tan alto como sus brazos se lo permitían

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!...-

Con ese grito una fuerte energía espiritual de color rojo y negro se condenso en la hoja de la espada, energía que se disparó en forma de media luna cuando quien llegaba al campo de batalla blandías su espada en dirección a los enemigos, borrando a un grupo de estos de la faz de la tierra, así como permitiéndole aterrizar

Al hacerlo Ichigo inmediatamente volteo la mirada a la mujer que estaba guardando el puente, sus ropas eran las mismas que las de Soi Fong cuando fungía de capitán, sin embargo, su piel morena, así como su cabello morado y esos afilados ojos dorados le fueron totalmente familiares

-¡Yoruichi!¡¿te encuentras bien?!...- pregunto el Shinigami sustituto sin bajar su guardia, cortando de un solo tajo al enemigo que se encontraba delante de él

 **-¡¿Quién se supone que eres tu mocoso?!...-** Preguntaba claramente molesto el Hollow por la intromisión de la misteriosa figura, Yoruichi si bien agradecía haber sido salvada por los pelos, no podía negar que le inquietaba la presencia del intruso que ella claramente no reconocía de ninguna parte como este si parecía reconocerla

-Solamente soy un Shinigami que fue enviado como refuerzo por parte de la guardia de la Comandante del escuadrón de Castigo…- respondía Ichigo ajustándose a su papel -…a sus órdenes…-

-oh vaya…- a los ojos del Hollow a cargo, la sonrisa de su presa acababa de cambiar a una más confiada y no llena de ironía como lo era anteriormente, molestándolo sobremanera -…no preví esta situación cuando envié a Soi Fong a buscar refuerzos, pero no me quejare por el resultado…- sin perder tiempo, ella inmediatamente lanzaba una serie de agujas a los hollows más cercanos a ella hiriendo a algunos y destruyendo a los más débiles

 **-Mocosa ¿Por qué no eres capaz de aceptar tu derrota grácilmente?...-** Preguntaba el Hollow disfrazando su enojo -… **¿Realmente crees que esta pulga puede hacer la diferencia?...-**

 ** _-_** Hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer entre este chico y yo, creo que al que le toca reconocer que fue derrotado va a ser a otro…- habiendo dicho eso, la Capitana inmediatamente dirigía su mirada al nuevo integrante del campo de batalla -…¡Oye Shinigami!¡acabemos con estos sujetos!...-

-¡Hi!...-

Asentía Ichigo comenzando a pelear en ese mismo instante, una serie de Hollows comenzaron a abalanzarse salvajes contra él, horribles rugidos distorsionados cubrieron inmediatamente al Shinigami sustituto quien valiéndose de su velocidad superior respondía al instante a cada monstruo que entraba en su espacio personal, un solo tajo era suficiente para eliminar a la mayoría, otros tantos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo antes de que sus máscaras fueran atravesadas por el filo de la hoja negra

A los ojos de Yoruichi así como del Hollow veían como la cortina de espíritus malignos comenzaba a quebrarse por ondas de energía espiritual negra y roja, las olas de estas llevaban consigo a los monstruos más pequeños que desaparecían en el aire en una estela de Cenizas

-¡!...-

Pese a eso Yoruichi no descuidaba su propio bienestar, respondiendo al embate de los monstruos que iban contra ella con las artes marciales contundentes que la caracterizaban, no obstante, cada movimiento amplio desperdigaba más sangre en el suelo

-está herida está haciendo las cosas muchísimo más difíciles de lo que me gustaría…- susurro esta para sí misma, era una suerte que el refuerzo que había llegado estuviese llevándose la mayor parte de la carga, muy para su sorpresa, eliminando a sus enemigos con una cantidad de poder y una facilidad que solo se equipararía a alguien de un rango de Capitán

Ichigo por su parte no descuidaba en ningún momento su rango de visión hacia la comandante del escuadrón de castigos, la había visto pelear hacia unas horas contra Aizen llevando la pelea a un nivel mucho mayor que el que los capitanes habían tenido, sin embargo ahora viéndola en acción en su rol como Capitana de uno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13 quedo pasmado de ver cómo pese a la evidente herida que tenía en su espalda que en otros casos podría haber paralizado por completo a una persona normal, ella continuaba peleando a un nivel que incluso a él se le complicaría igualar

Pese a que la enorme cantidad de enemigos en un principio hubiera representado un serio peligro para la herida combatiente, con la llegada de Ichigo al campo de batalla y su desmesurada cantidad de ataques de energía que barrían con decenas de estos monstruos con una sola blandida de la hoja negra las cosas se estaban equilibrando, el líder de los Hollows horrorizado veía al ejército que había reunido ser convertido en cenizas a una velocidad pasmosa

Antes de darse cuenta, un número muy inferior de criaturas quedaba en pie delante del Shinigami sustituto, y estas retrocedían por su instinto, su enemigo era muy superior y ponerse delante de él era sentencia de muerte segura, decía mucho que criaturas puramente instintivas como estas hubieran llegado a tal deliberación

Acorralado el enorme Hollow daba unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando a los costados

 **-Tsk… hora de mi retirada, disfruten de esta pequeña victoria ahora que pueden…-**

La pedantería y la prepotencia del tono burlón de aquel monstruo asqueroso trillaron los nervios de Ichigo, había muy pocas diferencias entre este Hollow y Grand Fisher por lo que exaltado no demoro en abalanzarse sobre este preparado para cortarlo en dos, no obstante, su enemigo era particularmente ágil para el tamaño que tenía y su aparente apariencia tosca

-¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar huir maldito monstruo?!...- Advirtió Ichigo encolerizado

 **-No te preocupes mocoso, Arturo se encargará de todos ustedes muy pronto…-**

La mirada de Yoruichi se estrechó al escuchar ese nombre, algo que pasó desapercibido para Ichigo

-¡¿Quién se supone que es Arturo?!...- preguntaba el shinigami sustituto sin bajar su espada

 **-Arturo es un ser superior al que conocemos como "Arrancar" él es capaz de destruir toda la sociedad de almas por su propia mano heh heh heh…-**

Sin decir mucho más, para extrañeza de Ichigo así como de Yoruichi, aquel enorme monstruo había desaparecido en un destello como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

 _-Asi que aquí también hay arrancar…¿pero de verdad uno solo puede destruir toda la sociedad de almas?...-_ Se preguntó el Shinigami analizando sus encuentros, definitivamente seres como Ulquiorra o Grimjow eran enemigos de muy alto nivel, no obstante estos no se comparaban ni de cerca de un poder destructivo como el de Aizen quien si parecía haber podido lograr esa hazaña de donde él provenía

En un instante, la sed de sangre del ambiente había desaparecido y por ende, la pelea había terminado, solo dos almas quedaban en ese campo de batalla, situación que Ichigo percibió cuando vio a Yoruichi Shihoin dejarse caer sobre su rodilla pesadamente en el suelo

-¡Yoruichi!...- grito este alarmado por la gravedad de las heridas de su mentora por lo que corriendo se acercó a esta quien para su extrañeza sonreía satisfecha

-vaya, nunca espere que mis refuerzos llegaran tan pronto, ni que tuvieran este grado de poder…- contestaba ella con un leve tono inquisidor recomponiéndose poniéndose de pie casi al instante suspirando profundamente -…debo agradecerte…- siseo ella dejando sus palabras en el aire mientras meneaba la mano derecha, dándole a entender a Ichigo que ella esperaba que este se presentara

-Mi nombre es… Ichigo Kurosaki…- se presentaba este de manera escueta, no tenía caso presentarse como Shinigami sustituto porque si su teoría de que estaba en el pasado era cierta, ese título no le pertenecía, dudaba si quiera que le perteneciera a alguien -…me alegra haber llegado a tiempo…-

-si, a mí también…- contesto está cerrando sus ojos cansada -…¿Soi Fong te envió a este lugar?...-

-así es, gracias a tu subordinada pude llegar antes de que fuera tarde…-

-¡Lady Yoruichi!...- el grito de la guardiana llamo la atención de ambos Shingiamis quienes miraban como una aun herida Soi Fong acababa de llegar, su estado no era critico como cuando se había encontrado con Ichigo, pero estaba lejos de estar perfectamente bien -…¡Por Dios!¡¿se encuentra bien?!...-

-¿Soi Fong?...¿por qué estás aquí de nuevo?...- pregunto Yoruichi genuinamente confundida, estaba segura que su subordinada estaba igual de herida que ella

-¡Yo soy su guardia personal!...- contestaba la peli negra contundente -…¡estar a su lado es mi único deber!¡por favor, venga conmigo para su tratamiento!...-

-deja eso por ahora…-contestaba Yoruichi sonriendo divertida -…más importante, quiero darte las gracias, me salvaste con tu rápida reacción…-

Fue debido a las palabras de su líder que Soi Fong noto que la batalla de hecho si había terminado y que en el campo de batalla únicamente se veía a Lady Yoruichi y al Shinigami que había ido totalmente solo a enfrentarse junto a ella al enorme ejercito de demonios que las había acorralado

 _-¡¿realmente él pudo eliminar a tantos Hollows por su cuenta?!...-_ Se preguntó Soi Fong en shock antes de sacudirse mentalmente _-…¡No!¡seguramente fue Lady Yoruichi quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo!...-_ Su pensamiento renuente le obligaba a pensar así, algo dentro de ella le impedía reconocer la superioridad del petulante adolescente de cabello naranja

-Por favor, la última cosa que merezco es su gratitud…- respondía Soi Fong molesta consigo misma, apelando a su sentimiento de inferioridad la frustración contra alguien aparentemente superior como lo era Ichigo -…por culpa de mi lamentable falta de habilidades usted termino herida, por favor, asígneme el castigo que me corresponde…-

-¿Castigarte?...- pregunto divertida Yoruichi para sorpresa de Soi fong, acariciándole su cabeza maternalmente -…nunca haría eso después de lo que hiciste pequeña tonta…lo que si quiero hacer es…- bufo está cambiando su tono jovial a uno mucho más serio –es…-

Aun así, sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio como el sujeto que había llegado a rescatarla caía desplomado al suelo totalmente inconsciente, Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que el repentino mareo que lo había asaltado le hiciera caer al piso arrastrándolo a la oscuridad

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _-debes estar contento de haber alcanzado este nivel…-_

 _Era cierto, tiempo atrás había sido derrotado de manera humillante por parte de Grimjow y su primer enfrentamiento contra Ulquiorra había sido una apabullante paliza en su contra, por eso mismo cuando tras obtener y controlar su Hollowficacion con ayuda de los Vizard logro derrotar al primero y hacerle frente al segundo, estaba seguro que había obtenido el poder necesario para evitar que sus amigos volvieran a peligrar nuevamente_

 _-déjame enseñarte… la enorme diferencia que hay entre los dos…-_

 _Por eso mismo su espíritu había sido aplastado por completo al ver que como solo con su primera Resureccion Ulquiorra lo había superado abrumadoramente en combate pese a él estar peleando con toda su fuerza, y como con su segunda Resurrección no le había dado tiempo de entender si quiera como había muerto con su pecho totalmente destruido._

 _-terminemos esto…-_

 _-¡No!¡No hay manera que considere esto una victoria!...-_

 _No entendió que era lo que había ocurrido, solo sabía que nuevamente el monstruo dentro de él había tomado el control y cuando recupero nuevamente el conocimiento, todo lo que vio fue un abatido Ulquiorra, un herido por su propia mano Uryu y una Inoue que se debatía entre el alivio y la clara melancolía de lo que acababa de presenciar. Una victoria que no fue suya, una victoria que no tuvo nada que ver con el esfuerzo que había empeñado en mejorar, una victoria obtenida únicamente por que aquello que deploraba y que se burlaba de él nuevamente había entrado en escena en el momento en el que él fue completamente obsoleto, al igual que ocurrió contra Byakuya_

 _La primera gran cruz que Ichigo estaba cargando en su espalda, su propia debilidad no solo frente a sus enemigos, sino frente a lo que yacía dentro de sí esperando a salir a la superficie y devorarlo por completo borrando todo rasgo de lo que fue y lo que amo_

 _Y la segunda y más reciente, ver lo frágil que era todo aquello en lo que él creía, todo a manos de un solo sujeto que con cada vez que se encontraban, le demostraba la enorme diferencia de niveles_

 _-La percepción que yo tengo de poder… es diferente a la de ustedes…-_

 _Con otro tipo o en otra clase de situación Ichigo pensaría que aquella solo era una premisa pedante de un sujeto con delirios de superioridad, pero tratándose de Souske Aizen quien solo había derrotado a los integrantes más poderosos de la sociedad de almas realmente le hacía pensar que quizás ese sujeto se encontraba en un nivel totalmente distinto a todo lo que conocía_

 _-si por alguna razón seres de tal poder y personalidades chocante como los Arrancar obedecían sin chistar a Lord Aizen, no fue solo por su Kyoka Suigetsu, claramente esta es una terrible Zampakuto, pero sola no hubiera suficiente para erigir el imperio que él levanto, lo obedecieron, por el terrible poder del que el disponía…-_

 _Las palabras de Gin Ichimaru solamente terminaron de consolidar esa idea, idea que se gestó tras ver a Aizen derrotando a todos quienes se le resistieron, no solo los capitanes y los Vizard, sino también a su padre, a Yoruichi y a Urahara, fuera de él no había quedado nadie en pie que le hiciera frente y ese pensamiento le lleno de terror. Claramente su padre le había levantado la moral recordándole todo lo que estaba en juego_

 _Pero ahora, solo en ese extraño lugar, solamente la idea de que él quien era la única esperanza de detener a Aizen ahora se encontrase dando vueltas en lo que parecía el pasado mientras que ese monstruo megalómano sacrificaba la ciudad de Karakura para sus planes solamente trillaba sus nervios_

 _La imagen de Yuzu y de Karin desapareciendo por la sola presencia del Ex Capitan, de sus amigos del instituto desapareciendo de la misma manera si no es que siendo destruidos en un mar de energía espiritual rebozante_

 _Todo lo que el quería y amaba perdiéndose para siempre sin que él pudiera hacer nada_

 _Todo… por que él no estuvo para ayudarlos_

 _Todo se había perdido_

-¡AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH….!-

Gritando súbitamente Ichigo se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba durmiendo, agitado y sudando frio, su respiración era errática y de la sola impresión sus puños agarraban la cobija que lo tenía arropado hacia un rato con enorme fuerza

-¡Kyaaaa!...-

Una jovencita a su costado debido al Exabrupto había pasado el peor susto de su vida, con terror miraba como el sujeto de cabello de color extraño la miraba encolerizado respirando como una bestia

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!...- pregunto este con un tono amenazante de manera involuntaria

\- E-e-e-estamos en los ba-barra-barracones del segundo es-escuadron…- titubeaba la chica intimidada, asustada de que ese tipo la fuera a lastimar de alguna manera -…Fui a-a-a-asignada a cuidar de usted hasta que se re-recuperara ¡por favor no me haga daño!...-

En ese momento Ichigo fue consciente de su propia reacción, mirando alrededor estaba en una habitación que no tenía mucho más que el futon donde estaba acostado, una mesa de noche, la lámpara que lo iluminaba tenuemente y el banquillo sobre el que descansaba la chica que lo había atendido

-lo siento…- bufo este respirando con mayor calma -…no era mi intensión asustarte…- pasándose su mano por su rostro trataba de despejarse, aun le dolía el pecho de la pesadilla que había tenido recordando los sucesos de la ultima hora, ultrajándose moralmente por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en ese momento

-no te preocupes…- contestaba la chica, a diferencia de Yoruichi o de Soi Fong, ella vestía el haori negro básico de los Shinigamis, su única particularidad era el cabello de color azul claro casi llegando a blanco corto de amplios mechones que cubrían uno de sus ojos -…es normal que reaccionaras así, no presentabas heridas serias, pero tenías claros síntomas de fatiga… debiste estar sujeto a mucho estrés…-

Escuchando esas palabras Ichigo recapitulo que desde que había ingresado al Hueco Mundo no había comido, dormido o si quiera descansado en ningún instante, lo que decía la Shinigami era cierto, su cuerpo estaba al límite y él por su preocupación no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento, era normal que se hubiera desplomado tan pronto libero parte de su presión

-ya veo…- contestaba él meditabundo, alzando su mirada ya más condescendiente y tranquila -…dijiste que habías estado cuidando de mi durante este tiempo, gracias…-

La joven Shinigami dejo entrever un leve sonrojo, reclinando su cabeza levemente de manera respetuosa

-era mi deber como miembro del cuarto escuadrón solicitada por la capitana Shihoin, mi nombre es Hanabi, un placer…-

-Ichigo Kurosaki, igualmente…- respondía Ichigo cortésmente

-bueno, se me ordeno que le avisara a la capitana cuando despertaras, debo pedirte que esperes en este lugar mientras le informo que ya despertaste…-

-está bien…-

Sin más protocolos, la chica reclinaba la cabeza una última vez abandonando la habitación, dejando solo a Ichigo quien en su soledad nuevamente pasaba sus manos por su rostro, frustrado, resintiéndose contra sí mismo por sentir que estaba perdiendo en tiempo en ese lugar

-debo buscar la forma de volver…- bufaba este para sí mismo respirando profundamente y endureciendo su mirada hacia adelante, por ahora no le quedaba de otra que esperar a ver que podía salir de su estancia en ese lugar

La puerta tras unos minutos se abría revelando a la integrante del cuarto escuadrón que lo había estado cuidando

-la Capitana Shihoin solicita tu presencia, ¿eres capaz de levantarte por tu propia cuenta?...- pregunto está casi con tono maternal

-sí, no te preocupes…- respondía él levantándose, notando su torso desnudo con unas cuantas vendas, la parte inferior de su traje correspondía con su atuendo básico de Shinigami -…¿puedo saber dónde está mi Zampakuto?...-

Un leve respingo escapo de Hanabi quien jugueteando tímidamente con su cabello desviaba la mirada al costado

-su Zampakuto está en poder de la Capitana, supongo que de eso querrá hablar ella con usted también…- sentenciaba ella, levemente cohibida por la posible reacción hostil del shinigami sustituto, no obstante, este relajaba completamente su mirada dejando escapar un profundo bostezo

-entendido, lamento los inconvenientes causados…- se disculpaba nuevamente haciendo una modesta avenía -…¿me puedes indicar el camino?...-

-por supuesto, es por aquí…- contestaba la chica de cabellos azules indicando la salida, caminando ella delante del Shinigami sustituto quien al caminar por los pasillos externos noto que, en efecto, estaba en el interior del Seireitei, ya era de noche con el cielo despejado y el sonido de las cigarras rompiendo violentamente él perpetuo silencio nocturno. Su recorrido se le hizoo mucho más largo de lo que se le antojaba al principio más cuando habían subido a un corredor particularmente largo elevado a cierta altura, para fortuna del Shinigami sustituto antes de hacer una pregunta impropia, finalmente llegaban a la entrada de un salón con una puerta particularmente ostentosa

-es aquí…- señalaba Hanabi siendo la primera en abrir la puerta, entrando y dándole la indicación al peli naranja para que entrase

-oh vaya, parece ser que ya te encuentras mucho mejor chico…- Sentada sobre un modesto asiento de honor cerca del muro del fondo de aquella enorme habitación, Yoruichi Shihoin le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada a su invitado quien no perdía detalle de como debajo del traje de combate de ella resaltaban unos vendajes de sus heridas infringidas en combate -…debo decir que me tomo por sorpresa que perdieras el conocimiento de la manera en la que lo hiciste…-

-lo lamento…- contestaba él con el permiso de ella, avanzando hasta quedar a pocos metros de la Comandante de las fuerzas de castigo

-Bueno Hanabi, muchas gracias por tu servicio…- despedía Yoruichi a la miembro del escuadrón cuatro quien con un respetuoso saludo se retiraba del lugar, dejando solos a ambos Shinigamis -…es una buena chica, sus habilidades de curación aún están puliéndose, pero su dedicación me hace considerarla para cuando ocurren ciertas emergencias…. Dime una cosa ¿te gusta que te asista una chica así de joven?...- pregunto esta socarrona arrancándole un leve tic nervioso al Shinigami sustituto, fuera la que conocía o esta Yoruichi, ambas tenían una predisposición a molestarlo tachándolo de alguna especie de pervertido

-disculpe el cambio de tema pero…- balbuceaba Ichigo tratando de notarse menos nervioso e incómodo de lo que normalmente le hacía sentir la mujer gato -…¿ya se recuperó de sus heridas?...- preguntaba este haciendo parpadear a la comandante pasmada -…se me hace difícil creer ya se encuentre mejor de las heridas de la pelea de esta tarde…-

Yoruichi simplemente parpadeaba para luego afilar levemente su mirada

-Ichigo…¿así te llamas verdad?...- pregunto ella obteniendo el asentimiento del Shinigami sustituto -…la pelea a las afueras del Rukongai fue hace más de tres días…-

El color abandono la tez del peli naranja quien sintió su pecho recogerse con fuerza

-¡¿Qué?!...- vocifero este exaltado -…¡no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo!...-

-no, si paso…- contestaba ella nuevamente sin ceder un solo milímetro de terreno por el arrebato de su invitado -…no sé cuánto estrés o carga física hayas estado soportando, pero has estado tres días inconsciente, francamente comenzaba a pensar que tendría que recurrir a la Capitana Unohana para tratarte…-

Pasmado Ichigo se limitó a caer de sentón al piso tallándose su tabique, habían pasado tres días desde que él había llegado a ese lugar, de la misma manera habían pasado tres días desde que Aizen había ido a destruir la ciudad de Karakura mientras él estaba durmiendo

-¡Hey!¡trata de no desmayarte en este lugar, hay demasiadas preguntas que tengo que hacerte Ichigo Kurosaki!...- ordenaba Yoruichi autoritaria, haciendo que Ichigo centrara su atención en ella, definitivamente era la misma mujer que él conocía, sin embargo se dejaba entre ver que esta estaba más acostumbrada a imponer su presencia, opinion y orden sobre los demás -…cuando terminemos te daré todo el espacio que necesites para que te lamentes de lo que sea que estés pasando…-

Cabía decir que este carácter más opresivo por parte de Yoruichi era lo último que él necesitaba

-adelante…- sentenciaba él, por ahora no le quedaba otra que reclinar su cabeza si quería encontrar una manera de volver

-bien…- contestaba Yoruichi reclinándose en su asiento mientras posaba su mano en su rodilla -…francamente hay varias cosas y no sé por dónde empezar, pero supongo que un buen punto de partida seria esa de allá…- señalaba ella con su mentón a Zangetsu la cual se encontraba vendada recostada contra uno de los muros, Ichigo por supuesto también sintió un alivio de ver su Zampakuto en ese lugar -…llevas tres días inconsciente y tu Zampakuto no ha vuelto a la normalidad, puedo decir con toda seguridad que ese es tu Shikai ¿verdad?...- preguntaba ella alzando una ceja inquisidora

-así es…- contestaba Ichigo sin mayor ceremonia, esperando a ver a donde iba el interrogatorio

-supongo eres consciente de que ese no es un fenómeno natural ¿verdad?...- preguntaba ella nuevamente resaltando la última palabra -…cuando su portador cae inconsciente o muerto, su Zampakuto por defecto vuelve a la normalidad, sin embargo la tuya en ningún momento mostro ningún cambio de ser la hoja sin guardia de considerable tamaño que es… lo único que se me puede ocurrir es que tu amonto de energía espiritual es desmesurado a tal punto que incluso inconsciente tu espada sigue siendo retroalimentada por tu poder…-

Ichigo asentía en silencio, recordó como en su momento Urahara llego a la misma conclusión de que era la cantidad anormal de energía espiritual que el desprendía la que generaba esa clase de fenómenos

-lo que quiero decir, es que esta es una particularidad que no he visto en ningún otro Shinigami y quiero saber entonces ¿Quién o que se supone que eres Ichigo Kurosaki?...- preguntaba esta con un tono jovial pero directo, Ichigo por su parte no estaba de humor para esa clase de preguntas ambiguas

-es algo complicado de responder…- contestaba este sabiendo que para responder tendría que contarle su historia y confrontar una parafernalia al parecer espacio temporal que ni siquiera él entendía -…agradecería que cambiara de pregunta…-

Para su extrañeza, el gesto de Yoruichi perdió su toque amable afilando su mirada casi de inmediato

-…creo que haz mal entendido tu posición Ichigo…- sentenciaba ella suspirando para luego desenfundar su Zampakuto, cosa que al hacerlo el Shinigami sustituto sintió el filo de una espada tallando amenazadoramente su cuello cortesía de Soi Fong, no siendo ella la única persona que había aparecido de repente, la enorme habitación ahora estaba llena de lo que caricaturizadamente podrían considerarse ninjas -…tú en este momento no eres un invitado ni nada de ese estilo, eres mi prisionero el cual está sujeto a un interrogatorio…-

El peli naranja quería abrir su boca pero al hacerlo sintió como la hoja se apretaba peligrosamente contra su piel, un solo milímetro de movimiento cortaría su yugular lo suficiente para hacerlo desangrarse

-veras… supongo que lo sabes, pero en caso de que no, mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin, capitana del escuadrón dos del Seireitei y comandante de las fuerzas especiales de castigo, esta posición me obliga a conocer a todos los Shinigamis que habitan los barracones tras el muro que nos separa del Rukongai y puedo asegurar con certeza que no conozco a ningún Ichigo Kurosaki en ninguno de los escuadrones y por sobretodo que no se me escaparía una persona con un nivel de poder como el tuyo así que mi principal afán es saber quién rayos eres tú y de dónde vienes por que dependiendo de tu respuesta puede que tu vida acabe en los próximos diez minutos o menos…-

Un leve jadeo escapaba de la garganta de Ichigo, parte de su ser estaba en shock puesto que era la primera vez que lidiaba con la Yoruichi que lo miraba a él propiamente como una amenaza y que tenía la autoridad para ejecutarlo, tal cual como ella decía tendría que responder con cuidado porque no estaba tratando con la Yoruichi que él conocía, sino la líder de un grupo de mercenarios especializados en ejecución, no enseñados a otra cosa que no fuera matar

-ok, hablare…- contestaba este tras mantenerse en silencio durante unos segundos -…pero lo hare con una condición…-

Yoruichi arqueo una ceja intrigada, era claro que Ichigo estaba conmocionado por la emboscada, no obstante tenia los huevos de condicionarla aun en su posición, no lo mostro exteriormente, pero en el fondo eso le agradaba

-¿crees que estas en posición de ponerme condiciones chico?...- pregunto esta desafiante pero divertida, en respuesta Ichigo no retrocedía, su mirada la desafiaba firmemente -…tu ganas, por salvarme la vida te daré ese beneficio ¿Cuál es tu condición para hablar?...-

-¡le contare todo lo que desee saber!¡pero solamente a usted y no quiero que haya nadie más cerca!...- exclamaba Ichigo nervioso, pensando con tanta calma como podía que la única forma de salir de esa situación y así mismo buscar una manera de volver a Karakura era contarle toda la verdad sobresu situación a Yoruichi, no obstante todo lo que iba a salir de su boca era demasiado complejo para explicárselo a un grupo por lo que hablando con una sola persona podría organizar un mejor plan

No obstante, el corte en su cuello le hizo notar que quizás no había sido buena idea

-¡Miserable!¡¿Cómo osas si quiera sugerirle a Lady Yoruichi quedarse a solas con alguien tan peligroso como tú?!...- amenazaba Soi Fong con su ira mal contenida -…¡Prepárate a que te corte la cabez…!-

-¡No!¡espera Soi Fong!...- ordenaba Yoruichi alzando su mano mirando con seriedad al Shinigami sustituto -…básicamente me estas pidiendo que solamente yo escuche lo que tienes que decir ¿alguna razón en particular para eso?...-

Pasando Saliva, Ichigo se permitía respirar un poco mejor tras sentir como la hoja de la espada de Soi Fong se alejaba momentáneamente de su cuello

-no pediría algo así de no ser necesario… Comandante…-

Deliberando en silencio, la tensión era palpable en la sala del Comandante, la mencionada en silencio meditaba sobre su proceder mientras que Soifong seguía sujetando a Ichigo del cabello dejando su cuello expuesto para cualquier ataque, los demás integrantes de la guardia del Comandante serenos esperaban cualquier mínima reacción para actuar

-ok, te concederé eso Ichigo Kurosaki…- sentencio finalmente Yoruichi relajando su postura -…si estando en una situación de vida o muerte lo único que pides es eso, será por una razón…-

-¡Pe-pe-pero Comandante!...- tatareaba Soi Fong en shock por la respuesta de la líder del escuadrón

-No te preocupes Soi Fong, baja tu espada…- ordenaba Yoruichi con su tono maternal, por lo que, si bien estaba totalmente en contra, Soi Fong asentía separando su espada del cuello de Ichigo así como liberando su cabeza permitiéndole acomodarse mejor -…bueno chicos, ya escucharon, el señor Kurosaki y yo tenemos que hablar en privado…- para formalizar su orden, Yoruichi nuevamente enfundaba su Zampakuto, en ese mismo instante la habitación quedo nuevamente sola sin una sola alma que se percibiera -…no te preocupes, ellos entendieron que debían dejarnos solos, este lugar está completamente vacío ahora a excepción de tu y yo…- agrego luego de ver como Ichigo miraba en todas direcciones buscando sobras por donde los secuaces de la capitana pudieran aparecer

-está bien…- respondía Ichigo con cierta desconfianza, después de todo ya había asimilado su papel como presa de la persona delante de él

-bueno, puedes empezar…- ordenaba ella nuevamente endureciendo su voz -…¿Quién eres?¿de dónde vienes y que es lo que haces aquí? Espero que medites muy bien tu respuesta porque de lo contrario yo misma cortare tu cabeza

Para sorpresa de ella, ahora era la mirada del sentenciado quien se endurecía

-lo hare, pero le pido que por favor escuche atentamente todo lo que voy a decir, antes de empezar, no estoy inventándome nada ni estaré mintiendo por más extraño y ridículo que sea lo que esté diciendo, para ser sincero yo tampoco termino de entenderlo…-

Así sin ninguna clase de tapujos, Ichigo comenzó a contarle toda la verdad a Yoruichi traduciéndolo en su historia personal, su origen, el lugar de donde provenía, sus nexos con la sociedad de alma incluyéndola a ella y a Kisuke Urahara, todo lo que había acontecido durante su invasión al Seireitei para rescatar a Rukia así como su incursión al hueco mundo y posterior escape del mismo para su enfrentamiento contra Aizen. La explicación como era de suponerse llego a abarcar horas completas en las que Yoruichi mantenía una expresión estoica escuchando todo lo que decía su prisionero haciendo leves pausas para ofrecerle algo de beber para hablar con mayor comodidad o hacer preguntas ocasionales según la complejidad de la historia.

Al terminar, Yoruichi se encontraba inexpresiva, no obstante, se sentía la tensión de sus mejillas, así como la incomodidad en su mirada

-y esa es toda la verdad, le puedo garantizar que no me he inventado nada ni mentí en ningún momento…-

-sabes que si todo lo que dices es cierto… estamos asumiendo que vienes del futuro ¿verdad?...- pregunto ella amenazante

-lo sé, pero por ahora esa parece ser la única explicación viable…-

Durante unos segundos se sintió un silencio amenazante acompañado de una tensión que podía cortarse en el aire, ambos se confrontaban con su mirada sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer

-no parece ser que estés metiendo…- soltó Yoruichi dejándose caer contra su asiento con su mano en su frente -…si asumimos que lo que has dicho es cierto estamos en serios problemas…-

Según la historia de Ichigo Kurosaki, ellos estaban caminando en la palma de la mano de en ese momento un teniente Souske Aizen pero que en el futuro llegado un punto derrotara a todos los capitanes del Seireitei con su propio poder y con su ejército de Arrancar

-¡por eso solicito su ayuda una vez más!...- pedía Ichigo tomando el mando de la conversación -…¡necesito el acceso al dangai para volver a mi tiempo y detener a Aizen!...-

-pregunta rápida chico ¿estás seguro que es así de fácil viajar en el tiempo?...- pregunto esta tajante, sin si quiera dignarse a mirarlo, en respuesta el adolescente titubeaba -…lo tuyo es una teoría, pero esta no es sólida y si te envió a ese lugar lo más posible es que termines destruido hasta tu facción más mínima por el limpiador , tenemos que pensar en otra cosa…-

Ichigo apretaba sus dientes, era cierto que era una posibilidad ambigua, pero era la única a la que podía sujetarse

-¡No hay tiempo para intentar otra cosa!¡en estos momentos Aizen…!-

-¡En estos momentos eres un ente fuera del espacio tiempo casual Ichigo!...- interrumpía Yoruichi con fuerza -…¡estamos aproximadamente a cien años de lo que es tu presente, en la barrera temporal esa ciudad que mencionas ni siquiera debe existir aun! No hay una Karakura a la que estén atacando en este momento

Ichigo quedaba estático en su puesto, era una posibilidad que no había contemplado, pero en parte era cierto, si estaba en el pasado, temporalmente era imposible que Aizen se encontrara en Karakura por que este mismo estaba en otra parte del Seireitei en ese momento fungiendo como teniente

Otra posibilidad entonces vislumbro en su mente

-¡entonces deberíamos ir a detener a Aizen en este momento!...- exclamaba Ichigo alerta -…¡lo mejor que podemos hacer es pararlo ahora antes de que ejecute su plan!...-

-no es tan fácil…- contestaba Yoruichi inexpresiva -…hay dos factores que hay que tener en cuenta, el primero es que lo estas acusando por algo que no ha ocurrido aun por lo que no hay pruebas físicas con los cuales condenarlo… la otra- ella se permitía un suspiro pensativo -…es que muy probablemente los trece escuadrones ya estemos bajo la influencia de su Zampakuto por lo que una batalla contra él sería una perdida absoluta…-

Frustrado Ichigo se negaba a estar de acuerdo, pero la sola imagen de todos atacando a una indefensa teniente Hinamori por la hipnosis de esa espada le daba la razón a Yoruichi a la vez que crispaba sus nervios

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces?...- pregunto este molesto, no había ninguna garantía para volver a su hogar ni tampoco para atacar al sujeto que en el futuro muy posiblemente acabaría con todo por su ridícula ambición

En silencio Yoruichi posaba su puño en su mentón, claramente meditabunda, pensando con un gesto claramente endurecido

-por ahora es muy peligroso que andes por ahí, resaltas demasiado y el que llames la atención podría traer problemas, no solo por el hecho de que seas un posible viajero en el tiempo sino porque tu nivel de poder no es algo que sea común de ver más allá de en quienes son capitanes de los trece escuadrones No obstante también eres la única persona en todo este lugar que no está bajo la influencia de la Zampakuto de Aizen, por lo que tu presencia es imprescindible…-

Nuevamente el silencio dominaba el ambiente, gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por la tez morena de la Comandante de las fuerzas de ejecución

-lo mejor que podemos hacer, es infiltrarte en el Seireitei, pero no podemos dejar que nadie note que hay alguien nuevo en este lugar…- haciendo una pausa Yoruichi miraba con firmeza al Shinigami -…Ichigo, es necesario que te unas a mi guardia personal…-

Toda tensión en ese momento se rompió en un rictus nervioso en el rostro de ichigo quien tenía una expresión que se debatía entre la sorpresa y el ruego interno de que hubiera escuchado mal, no obstante, al ver la sonrisa felina de la Capitana no demoro en asimilar la triste realidad

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunto este nervioso retrocediendo tanto como lo permitía su incómoda posición

-la mejor forma de que pases desapercibido mientras que estas aquí es haciendo parte del escuadrón de castigo, de la milicia ejecutora más propiamente dicho…- contestaba Yoruichi con mayor seriedad sin descuidar la gracia que le causaba tanto el tema como la reacción del cabeza de zanahoria -…somos una fuerza anónima encargada de la ejecución y la persecución, nuestro uniforme obliga a todos los miembros a mantenerse en absoluto anonimato por lo que podrás desplazarte sin temor a que nadie de los que están aquí de tu presente te vayan a identificar evitando así lo que podría ser una paradoja temporal. También necesito de toda la información que puedas proveerme en el momento y en el lugar correspondiente sobre lo que sabes del futuro, tenerte a mi lado durante todo el tiempo también será imprescindible… además de todo eso tendrás un lugar donde dormir y comer así que no le veo perdida por ninguna parte…- finiquitaba esta triunfante, no obstante, en el rostro de ichigo no se dibujaba nada que no fuera la preocupación y el exaspero

-¡¿pero eso como me ayudara a volver a mi hogar?!...- pregunto este desesperado -…¡debo encontrar la forma de regresar y…!-

-no te preocupes, el que no haya garantía en este momento de que puedas volver no quiere decir que vamos a dejar las cosas así…- interrumpía Yoruichi con seriedad -…tú conoces a Kisuke, estoy segura de que con su ayuda encontraremos alguna manera de enviarte a tu casa, tu relájate…- finiquitaba está guiñándole el ojo a Ichigo tratando de calmarlo, no obstante…

 _-estoy segura que él tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con Kisuke…-_

Ichigo apretando sus dientes tras unos segundos se vio obligado a aceptar su situación a regañadientes, no le quedaba otra que aceptar la propuesta de Yoruichi

-vale, me uniré a tu escuadrón…- concluyo Ichigo tras unos segundos en silencio meditando consigo mismo, no hacía falta pensar en mucho detalle que no tenía otras opciones viables para desenvolverse en ese lugar mientras encontraba la forma de volver a su hogar. Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron tan pronto sintió la mano amiga de Yoruichi posarse en su hombro

-sé que es complicado lo que estás pasando Ichigo, no puedo prometerte que te tratare como a una diva pero creo que si ambos trabajamos juntos, podremos resolver tu problema mientras que evitamos que lo que sucedió en tu futuro suceda aquí…¿vale?...-

Ichigo no pudo evitar bufar una leve risilla tras quedar unos instantes estáticos, se notaba que esta Yoruichi tenía una sangre mucho más fría que la que él conocía, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma persona de confianza a la que podía considerar como una mentora

-hi…- finiquito este creyendo que las palabras no aportarían mucho más a lo acordado esa noche

-bueno, no siendo más creo que es necesario hacerte una especie de "empalme"…- señalaba Yoruichi con renovado entusiasmo acomodando su postura sentada de manera más entusiasta señalando su interés por el tema -…puedo decir por lo que vi hoy que eres un usuario bastante competente de Zanjutsu, pero ¿Qué tal eres de Hakuda o de Hoho?...-

-esto…- Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza pensando cómo responder adecuadamente, hasta ahora examinaba sus habilidades desde esa perspectiva, conocía los términos en general, pero no su descripción a fondo -…en mi presente entrene contigo y domine el Shunpo, pero de Hakuda no tengo absolutamente ninguna habilidad…- con un gesto caricaturesco Ichigo hacia como si tuviera sujetada su Zampakuto la cual ondeaba de arriba abajo -…es decir, solamente aprendí a usar a Zangetsu, nunca pensé en combate de ese estilo…-

-ya veo…- respondía Yoruichi posando su mano en su mentón asintiendo -… no es extraño, por lo que entendí te viste obligado a obtener demasiado poder en muy poco tiempo, la mejor forma para hacerlo era exprimiendo todo ese poder espiritual en bruto que tenías y condensando su uso con tu Zampakuto, pero como tal nunca te enfocaste en aprender las disciplinas que forman el cuadro de combate de los Shinigamis…- habiendo dicho eso Yoruichi ahora contaba con los dedos de sus manos -… a excepción de los brutos del escuadrón 11, normalmente los Shinigamis más prometedores dominan al menos dos de las cuatro disciplinas básicas…-

-entiendo…- asentía Ichigo no obstante con una duda que aparecía por defecto en la conversación -…¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?...-

Mirando hacia arriba suspirando La capitana de tez morena dejaba salir un suspiro cansado

-…mañana por la mañana te lo explico en detalle, por ahora estoy algo cansada de tanto hablar y tu recién estas recuperado, así que aprovecha esta noche por que mañana empieza tu vida como miembro del escuadrón de castigo…-

-¡pe-pe-pero!...- tatareaba Ichigo extrañado por el cambio de ambiente del lugar

-¡Ichigo por Dios!¡el descanso es parte importante del bienestar de un Shinigami, corta el rollo por hoy que quiero irme a dormir!...- Bufaba Yoruichi de manera remilgosa casi como una niña caprichosa -…aprovecha para hacerlo porque cuando empecemos, te aseguro que no vamos a parar…-

Pese a las quejas que pudiera tener, el cabeza de zanahoria asentía, era común ver esa clase de comportamiento en Yoruichi por lo que lo mejor era simplemente hacerle caso, había muchas verdades y conocimientos que siempre se escondían entre su jocoso comportamiento asertivo y provocador, no sería raro que fuera similar ahí

-entiendo… pero…-

-¿si?...- preguntaba la capitana ya mostrando un leve atisbo de molestia por la insistencia del adolescente

-¿Dónde voy a dormir exactamente?...- para terror del Shinigami sustituto, una sonrisa crápula se dibujaba en el rostro de Yoruichi

-bueno, conociéndome sé que te tengo acostumbrada a no ser muy remilgoso a la hora de dormir por lo que si quieres puedes dormir aquí mismo en el piso… o si gustas, puedo darte un trato especial esta noche y permitirte compartir cama conmigo-

Como era de esperarse el rostro de Ichigo se tiño de un rojo completo mientras aleteaba sus manos y escupía palabras inentendibles por el bochornoso arranque que tuvo tras escuchar eso, en respuesta Yoruichi simplemente reía entre dientes entretenida con la vista

-por ahora descansa en la habitación donde estuviste los últimos tres días, no le pertenece a nadie y creo que te servirá para el resto de tu estancia…-

Finiquito ella, permitiendo que él cohibido adolescente recuperara nuevamente los colores, retirándose del lugar refunfuñando por volver a ser presa de esa clase de juegos

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Recién salido el sol del oriente, la luz del nuevo día iluminaba tenuemente en un enorme patio trasero dos sombras que se confrontaban de frente

-¿y bien?¿cómo lo sientes?...- preguntaba Yoruichi cruzada de brazos mirando con particular entusiasmo a un Ichigo Kurosaki quien por primera vez en su forma espiritual no se encontraba vistiendo su traje básico, en cambio se encontraba vistiendo un traje de combate de tela negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con zapatillas de tela, cinto negro amarrado en su cintura y una bufanda de color negro que cubría la mitad de su rostro y que se dejaba llevar por el aire

-bueno… esto es nuevo para mí…- contestaba él haciendo leves movimientos con su cuerpo, estaba acostumbrado a lo holgado de su traje de Shinigami, por lo que cambiar a un traje ceñido como el que estaba utilizando ahora, más cercano al estereotipo ninja de lo que le gustaría, era cuanto menos una nueva experiencia

-bueno, acostúmbrate…- ordenaba Yoruichi contundente -… este es el uniforme básico de la milicia ejecutora, será tu atuendo de aquí hasta que encontremos la forma de resolver tu situación…-

Ichigo asentía, no era un cambio particularmente malo así que no le veía ninguna especie de problema a eso

-bueno…¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?...- preguntaba este con genuina curiosidad, la Yoruichi de su dimensión destacaba por lo extravagante de sus métodos de entrenamiento, muchas veces estos abalados por los dementes inventos de Kisuke Urahara

-bueno, ayer te pregunte sobre tus aptitudes y quedamos en que en Zanjutsu cumples, sin embargo, temo que tengo que darte la mala noticia de que el Zanjutsu como tal en el escuadrón de castigo no es precisamente popular…- ante tal declaración Ichigo abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿acaso ella estaba diciendo que sus habilidades no contaban en ese lugar? -… la tarea principal de la unidad a la que te estoy asignando consiste en cazar a los Shinigamis u otros miembros del Seireitei que son acusados de traición y por lo tanto deben ser eliminados, como muchos de estos tienen el Zanjutsu como su método básico de combate, nosotros debemos responder con habilidades que contrarresten sus puntos fuertes y atacar sus puntos flacos, por eso nos especializamos en el Hoho cuya agilidad es imprescindible para cazar e incapacitar; de la misma manera muchos de estos criminales vienen a parar en el nido de gusanos, lugar donde las armas están prohibidas por lo que perfeccionar nuestro combate desarmado es igualmente imprescindible, puesto que este lugar básicamente es el infierno en la tierra…-

-enti…endo…- contestaba el Shinigami sustituto sintiendo como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, lo que trataba de decirle Yoruichi es que en ese lugar prácticamente era un novato completo y se vería obligado a mantenerse en esa situación si quería seguir encubierto

-por lo tanto, cuando no estés asignado cubrir tu labor como mi guardia personal, tu única labor será entrenar tu Hakuda y Hoho durante todo el tiempo que dispongas…y para eso…-

Interrumpiendo la discusión, un destello negro se atravesaba entre ichigo y Yoruichi el cual se trataba de Soi Fong quien aterrizaba de cuclillas con su puño en el suelo y su cabeza baja

-Soi Fong a la orden Lady Yoruichi, vine aquí como se me ordeno…- se presentaba ella poniéndose de pie nuevamente en posición marcial

-vaya, no podías haber llegado en un momento más exacto…- vitoreaba Yoruichi con una amplia sonrisa -…necesito asignarte una nueva tarea Soi Fong, y es una tarea bastante importante que solo le podría confiar a alguien de confianza como tu…-

El rostro de la joven Fong se enrojeció inmediatamente mientras sonreía trémulamente mirando con expectación

-¿lo-lo-lo dice en serio Lady Yoruichi?...- cabía decir que la chica estaba completamente pasmada por lo que le decía su lider-…yo no sé qué decir, es un enorme honor…-

-sé que lo es…- contestaba Yoruichi entusiasta posando su mano en el hombro de su guardia quien no cabía de su emoción, mientras Ichigo miraba todo sintiendo clara vergüenza ajena, no había cruzado palabras en ningún momento con la Capitana Soi Fong pero de ella tenía la imagen de una mujer parca, estricta e inexpresiva más allá de su constante gesto endurecido, por lo que esa percepción ahora chocaba con la faceta Fangirl de ella

-¿de qué se trata mi nueva Labor?...- pregunto está expectante

-muy bien, ya que estas ansiosa de empezar te lo diré…- tomando a la chica de sus hombros, Yoruichi le hacía dar media vuelta para que mirara al más reciente miembro del escuadrón de castigo -…necesito que me ayudes a entrenar a este chico en todo lo que sabes de Hakuda y de Hoho…-

-¿este chico?...- pregunto Soi Fong parpadeando varias veces tratando de reconocer al sujeto delante de ella, conocía a todos los miembros de su escuadrón y podía reconocerlos claramente aun si llevaban su traje puesto, pero a este no lo reconocía en absoluto, o fue así hasta que el color de ojos y los leves mechones naranjas que escapaban de su gorro le dieron la pista de quien se trataba -…¡esperen un momento!¡¿ese es el Shinigami de ayer?!- pregunto ella señalándole con el dedo claramente impactada y molesta

-exactamente…- contestaba Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos -…no puedo entrar en detalles, pero este chico hará ahora parte de mi escuadrón de guardias personales, no obstante, no tiene entrenamiento alguno en Hakuda u Hoho por lo que tu nueva labor será que pases todo el tiempo que puedas junto a él entrenando para ponerlo al día…-

El entusiasmo que había mostrado anteriormente Soi Fong desaparecía en un rictus de horror mientras que el rostro de Ichigo no mostraba una emoción muy diferente a la de ella

-…no me importa si para eso tienen que comer, dormir e ir al baño juntos…- finiquitaba Yoruichi sonriendo divertida

-¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritando ambos al unísono como respuesta

* * *

 **Final capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Palabras de autor**

Bueno ¿por donde empezar? supongo que subir un fanfic mas basado en la trama de la historia que digamos, los distintos Shippings que actualmente son dueños de la popularidad del fandom es cuanto menos extraño, pero, no plantearia una historia asi si no sintiera que hay cosas interesantes de las cuales tirar con una historia de un Ichigo dando vueltas en el pasado. y hablando de este, este fanfic pretende tirar de distintos arcos tales como "Turn back to the pendulum" un poco tambien del arco de Ishin Shiba como capitan (no recuerdo como se llama este arco) y finalmente teniendo como base la trama paralela de "Bleach the 3tr Phantom" para la construccion en la historia, en lo personal creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo mezclando esas tres ideas y no se, el resultado lo evaluaran ustedes

Sobre un pairing (diga lo que diga se que esto gusta y pues a mi tambien en el fondo) me gustara explorar un poco con lo que viene a ser una version mas infantil de Soi Fong y otros personajes femeninos de este arco temporal (antes que nada soy enemigo del concepto de Harem asi que agradecer de buena mano que no me mencionen nada respecto a ese tema) despues de todo esa es una de las cosas que le da su gracia a llevar al protagonista a otro contexto completamente ajeno al que el conocia. eso tambien me permitira jugar con elementos como el contexto social del Gotei 13 asi como los distintos distritos del Rukongai al volverse estos los escenarios predominantes al no estar ahora Karakura

bueno, no me queda decir nada mas, queria escribir una historia simple pero lo suficientemente atrayente y con unos cuantos giros que mantengan la atencion del respetable, nuevamente repito, espero que sea algo del agrado de ustedes

hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. Outsider: The sound of the Beginning

**Antes de su** **enfrentamiento** **final contra Aizen, Ichigo es enviado al pasado, sin tener una forma segura de volver no le queda otra opción que adaptarse a un mundo que no conoce mientras debe evitar revelar su identidad y a su vez, plantearse si quizás deba influir en lo ocurrido anteriormente para evitar la derrota del Gotei 13 en el futuro. Sin ser consciente que quizás, Aizen no sea la única amenaza de ese lugar**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos de Bleach pertenecen a tite Kubo... supongo. esta historia es creada sin animos de lucro y con el unico fin de entretener  
_

* * *

 **Worldless**

 **Capitulo 2: Outsider: the sound of the Beginning**

* * *

Medio día había transcurrido desde la incursión de Ichigo Kurosaki formalmente a las fuerzas de castigo y si bien Yoruichi veía con completo interés y curiosidad lo que era las primeras pruebas de desempeño del joven prospecto a mano de la más cercana de sus guardias personales, tenía que aprovechar precisamente ese momento para hacer sus indagaciones sobre las verdades que le había contado el viajero del tiempo

-ahhh Yoruichi…¿Qué tal?...-

Saludaba un amable y entusiasta Kisuke Urahara vestido con sus ropas que evidenciaban su rango de capitán, así como con un frasco de ensayo en su mano. como era siempre de esperarse cuando este estaba en funciones de su cargo, se encontraba en el edificio principal del territorio del escuadrón doce, donde fungía una relativamente recién construida unidad de investigación la cual era dirigida por él y secundada por Mayuri Kurotsuchi

-Hola Kisuke…- contestaba Yoruichi de la misma manera impetuosa que su amigo de toda la vida -…ocupado como siempre supongo…-

-así es…- contestaba este alzando el frasco que tenía en su mano -…junto a Mayuri estábamos trabando en un experimento algo complejo, no quiero ahondar mucho en términos científicos, pero esto básicamente nos permitirá crear una señal permanente que usaríamos en el Rukongai para tener por así decir una "alarma" que limitarían el paso de Reishi contaminado a estos sectores cuando… ya sabes, aparezcan de nuevo los Hollows en grupo…-

Yoruichi asentía cruzándose de brazos, normalmente había situaciones límite que pusieran en riesgo la sociedad de almas, y la aparición masiva de Hollows era uno de estos, más cuando se había mencionado un término tan delicado como "Arrancar" en la discusión, solo unos cuantos de los Shinigamis más antiguos habían enfrentado a esa amenaza en su momento y esta había sido capaz de diezmar a media sociedad de almas antes de ser detenida. La emergencia era apremiante, sin embargo…

-¡qué bien por ti chico genio!...- exclamaba la capitana rodeando el cuello de Urahara recostándose sobre este confundiendo al científico -… pero vamos, deberías relajarte un poco ¿no crees?...-

En ese momento el capitán del doceavo escuadrón estrechaba levemente su mirada, Yoruichi y él siempre se habían comunicado mediante códigos y sutiles señales y lo que en la superficie parecía ser la típica jugarreta invasora de la Capitana del segundo escuadrón, en realidad era ella avisándole a él que tenían que discutir en privado

-¡bueno, si tú lo dices!...- contestaba el respuesta Kisuke Urahara rascando su cabeza mientras reía bobaliconamente -…quizás debería salir a tomarme un trago…-

Asi a "regañadientes" Yoruichi arrastraba a Kisuke de su laboratorio para irse de pinta a la vista de todo su grupo

-¡¿uh?!¡UN MOMENTO!...- Gritaba completamente irritada Hiyori Sarugaki señalando con su dedo al duo que se retiraba ignorándola -…¡¿Qué coño es eso de irse de pinta mientras que los demás estamos trabajando pedazo de inútil?!- para mayor consternación y enojo de ella todo el mundo la ignoraba dejándola armando un escándalo al que nadie atendía, Mayuri por su parte un poco alejado noto el cambio de ambiente entre ambos capitanes, limitándose a alzar sus hombros y continuar con su labor, él no tenía tiempo para perder con las pantomimas de los demás

Ya más alejados cerca de la salida del escuadrón, ambos capitanes se permitían escabullirse entre calles como solían hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes, el objetivo era llegar al campo de entrenamiento subterráneo que se encontraba escondido en la Colina del Hogyoku, lugar al que les bastaron poco más de quince minutos en llegar

-bueno… eso fue extraño…- bufaba Urahara con un tono un poco más serio pasándose la mano por su nuca contemplando el paisaje desértico que le ofrecía su lugar de entrenamiento privado para luego mirar a su amiga de toda la vida -¿…si me trajiste acá es porque de algo quieres hablar?-

Yoruichi asentia con su cabeza, tomando asiento sobre una piedra ella miraba con seriedad a Urahara mientras posaba sus manos sobre su mentón, no lo exteriorizaba, pero incluso a ella se le complicaba como abordar el tema de Ichigo, más teniendo en cuenta que desde su perspectiva él había tenido que ver con todo lo que pasaría en el futuro

-Kisuke, sé que sonara de locos pero… ¿Qué piensas de los viajes en el tiempo?...- pregunto esta sin tapujos y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, no había otra forma de tocar el tema y ella lo sabía, Urahara se mostraba verdaderamente impactado por esa clase de preguntas proviniendo de Yoruichi, algo estaba pasando

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

El impacto del puño seco de Soi Fong resonaba contra su antebrazo, a duras penas reaccionaba a la fuerza de sus golpes, si bien el tamaño de su oponente era mucho menor al de él, de alguna manera ella estaba reduciéndolo en lo que se trataba de fuerza bruta, Ichigo apostaba a que si se quitaba su traje de combate encontraría en sus brazos y ante brazos una serie de moretones de consideración en una cantidad un poco mayor a la que ya tenía en el resto del cuerpo

-¡espabila imbécil!...-

Ordenaba la chica de cabellos negros dando un salto para propinarle una patada voladora en dirección a su sien, con sobre esfuerzo Ichigo detenía el choque seco nuevamente con su brazo siendo arrastrado al costado por la fuerza del golpe

El cansancio comenzaba a denotarse en su rostro, jadeaba pesadamente en busca de aire mientras que su oponente no mostraba señas de agotamiento, respiraba agitadamente también, pero lo suyo era una reacción más al estar cansada de correr todo el día que legítimamente un sobre esfuerzo físico

Habían pasado tres horas desde el inicio de la sesión de entrenamiento

 _"Soi Fong, dale una pequeña probada de lo que es el uso completo del Hakuda"_

Sesión de entrenamiento que se tradujo en Soi Fong atacándolo sin cuartel a base de sus artes marciales, sin previo aviso, sin ninguna clase de alerta o de enfoque sobre que iban a hacer y en que iba a beneficiar

 _-¡Oye espera!¿¡que es todo esto?!-_ Pregunto el cabeza de Zanahoria obteniendo como respuesta un puño de revés en su boca, poniéndolo inmediatamente en situación al secarse la sangre que goteaba de su labio con el dorso de su mano

En ningún momento se le enseñaron movimientos de artes marciales o algún ejercicio específico para subir una determinada estadística física, desde el principio hasta ese momento había estado en un constante enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, él hacía uso únicamente de lo poco que recordaba de las clases de Karate que había tenido de niño con Tatsuki mientras que Soi Fong tenía en comparación con su apariencia cuasi infantil, un dominio muy superior que podía opacar incluso a los Shinigamis más experimentados en lo que se refería al combate desarmado. El lugar del enfrentamiento era el patio central del cuartel del escuadrón de castigos donde delante de los muros los otros miembros del mismo miraban todo en absoluto silencio totalmente firmes y con manos en la espalda

-¡ahora!...-

Exclamaba Ichigo para sí mismo, lanzando un puño en dirección al costado de Soi Fong cuando este había eludido muy por los pelos la patada que venía en dirección a su pierna viendo una apertura en la defensa de su contrincante, sin embargo, su enemiga previendo esto haciendo una finta con la propia pierna que había lanzado la patada regresaba esta para golpearlo con su talón en su cara al atacar con todo su peso, Ichigo escupía una buena cantidad de saliva y sangre al piso

Pero su derrota ya había llegado

El movimiento por inercia lo había dejado desprotegido, momento que había utilizado Soi Fong para arrojarlo contra uno de los guardias quien ni corto ni perezoso lo agarraba por debajo de sus hombros, dejándolo totalmente expuesto

-¡espera!¿¡que es esto?!...- pregunto Ichigo forcejeando por liberarse, sin embargo el agarre del sujeto atrás de él era inexpugnable

-¡Esto es un combate real!...- contestaba Soi Fong acercándose a él caminando a paso firme, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de Ichigo preparándose para atacar al indefenso shinigami

-¡espera!¡esto es hacer trampa!...- Gritaba Ichigo aterrado -…¡No veo como esto sea un entrenamiento!-

-¡¿entrenamiento?!...- preguntaba la Miembro de la guardia con alevosía -…¡acá ya no se entrena con katas o ejercicios!¡acá nos fortalecemos con ejercicios de combate reales y no esperes que en uno de estos te encuentres con algo "justo"!-

Sin decir más, un puño seco iba a parar directamente a la boca del estómago de Ichigo haciéndole escupir todo su aire junto a una generosa cantidad de saliva, inmediatamente esto era precedido por un puño directo a su pómulo derecho haciendo girar su cuerpo tanto como se lo permitía si captiva situación.

Eventualmente una lluvia de golpes comenzó a caer sobre el indefenso Shinigami quien solamente podía escupir y gemir de dolor ante el ataque inclemente, los otros miembros del escuadrón de castigo sabían de muy buena mano que en cualquier momento Ichigo podía pedir rendirse, no obstante antes de empezar la misma Soi Fong les había advertido que hacerle esa aclaración estaba prohibido, que si él iba a rendirse en el caso más drástico, tendría que descubrir que este beneficio se encontraba luego de la humillación y la renuncia a su ego antes que pensar en este como una salida fácil

Minutos transcurrían y el ambiente era dominado únicamente por el sonido de los golpes, los otros miembros del escuadrón de castigo no rompían su posición en lo más mínimo y algunos pese a la brutal golpiza ni si quiera miraban a su costado, no obstante, la atmosfera comenzaba a hacerse incomoda, la sangre goteaba al suelo e Ichigo comenzaba a ceder por su propio peso, manteniéndose firme únicamente por el agarre de su captor. Soi Fong continuaba intransigente, su amonto de fuerza usado en cada golpe no cambiaba no obstante sus mejillas comenzaban a tensionarse y su mirada ganaba mayor agresividad, agresividad que disfrazaba su inquietud. A esas alturas muchos novatos o compañeros que pasaban por lo mismo como castigo disciplinario ya suplicaban por piedad. Sin embargo, Ichigo solamente gemía y gritaba débilmente cuando el golpe era critico

 _"probablemente debe pensar que le ira peor si pide clemencia"_

Ella esperaba que por defecto rogara por detenerse, pero probablemente para él eso le causaría un castigo peor, atada a ese pensamiento pensó que sería buena idea continuar con el castigo, pero incluso dentro de toda su sangre fría, no demoro en pensar que eso simplemente sería una carnicería sin ninguna clase de mérito o de fin específico que justificara el desagradable momento

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, ella daba la orden con su mano para que lo liberasen, permitiendo que Ichigo cayese de rodillas al suelo, terminando de tumbarse sobre este agarrándose su pecho, algunas costillas rotas le estarían pasando factura más de la cuenta obligándole a babear más sangre entre jadeos

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando bajas la guardia escoria, nunca lo olvides…- sentencio ella como ultimátum

En el suelo Ichigo luchaba por tratar de levantarse, no obstante, el castigo físico había sido demasiado teniendo como consecuencia que este no demorase en perder la conciencia cuando finalmente su cuerpo asimilo que la paliza había terminado. Soi Fong se preparaba para retirarse del lugar dejando así que la encargada que había enviado el cuarto escuadrón hiciera su trabajo, pero…

-Vaya, creo que se te fue un poco la mano Soi Fong…- una voz familiar resonaba para ella sobre el tejado que cubría el muro perimetral del patio

-¡¿comandante?!...- pregunto está sorprendida de ver a su líder en cuclillas mirándola a ella así como al golpeado prospecto, articulaba su mirada entre este y ella presintiendo cierta incomodidad por parte de ella

-¿Qué me puedes decir de esta sesión de entrenamiento?...- pregunto Yoruichi con tono juguetón bajando hasta quedar al lado de ella en un Shunpo

-¡Hi!...- exclamaba Soi Fong de manera marcial -… el prospecto no tiene mayores aptitudes para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por no decir ninguna, sus reflejos y reacciones en respuesta son bastante afilados a niveles bastante competentes… no obstante solo es una esponja de golpes, una sola distracción fue suficiente para que terminase en ese estado…-

-me parece un análisis algo somero, pero es todo lo que quería saber…- respondía Yoruichi colocando la mano en su mentón -… tenía más o menos un conocimiento claro de las habilidades de Ichigo por lo que el resultado teórico fue como esperaba, no obstante, la ejecución del mismo es algo que no preví…-

Soi Fong sintió un cierto atisbo de enojo dentro de la coloquial charla con su superior, obligándola a ponerse en alerta

-Comandante, disculpe si mi pregunta es algo indiscreta pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué poner a alguien como él en una posición tan delicada como su guardia personal?...- pregunto Soi Fong con genuina curiosidad y así mismo un leve tono de enojo mal contenido -…no niego que este Shinigami puede tener habilidades de consideración, pero no lo considero a la altura para proteger su vida o para ejecutar misiones de alto riesgo…-

Yoruichi miraba en silencio a su protegida, entendía la posición de ella, a sus ojos, sin saber lo que ella sabía, este era un sujeto que había llegado a una posición tal cual como ella explicaba, muy delicada para un novato, era normal que hubiera terminado de la manera en la que termino el roce entre ambos

-tengo mis razones, básicamente son cosas que solo me conciernen a mi…- contesto ella tajante con palabras que no fueron distintas de una cachetada para su guardia -…asigne a este chico a esta posición porque soy consciente del potencial que tiene, en este momento es inexperto, no obstante, con algo de tiempo y paciencia, así como una "formación adecuada" estoy segura de que será una pieza clave para el conflicto que se avecina…-

Habiendo recalcado la parte de formación adecuada, Soi Fong sintió un fuerte escalofrió, después de todo de manera sutil se le estaba dando a entender que se le había ido la mano y ahora que estaba pensando con cabeza fría delante de su superior, mirando el cuerpo molido de su apoderado, inclusive con su terquedad no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón

-¡¿Dónde está la chica del escuadrón cuatro?!...- preguntaba la comandante con tono autoritario, permitiendo que la susodicha se pusiera delante de ella de rodillas con un shunpo

-acá estoy Capitana Shihoin…-

-el chico esta considerablemente herido, trata sus heridas con la mayor prontitud…- ordeno esta con tono marcial -… que cuatro hombres te ayuden a llevarlo a su cuarto…-

Hanabi no pudo evitar estrechar su mirada con esa orden, Ichigo claramente estaba herido de gravedad, un tratamiento a medias no sería suficiente para su condición y de lejos se notaba que necesitaba tiempo y el equipo médico adecuado para recuperarse, no obstante, la comandante le había ordenado tratarlo en su habitación

-¡entendido!...- con su afirmativa, cuatro miembros del escuadrón de castigo cargaban tan delicadamente a Ichigo como podían hasta los aposentos señalados, en medio de todo eso Yoruichi daba unos cuantos pasos delante dándole la espalda a Soi Fong quien pese a sentir que había cometido un error no mostraba mayor inquietud o remordimiento más allá de lo que podía considerarse un error de juicio pequeño, aun así tratándose de la presencia de su ídolo, algo tan nimio como eso era preocupante

-Soi Fong… ¿crees que tu forma de proceder con este entrenamiento fue la adecuada? - preguntaba Yoruichi con un tono apagado que puso nerviosa a la mencionada, no obstante, esta reafirmaba su posición

-lo fue…- contesto esta sin un ápice de duda -….como se nos fue instruido a nosotros, solamente la rendición era suficiente para detener un enfrentamiento, no obstante la rendición es el acto más deshonroso que se puede realizar por lo que debe ser por mucho peor que la última solución… si el subalterno Ichigo Kurosaki prefirió proteger su orgullo antes que rendirse o suplicar por su vida aun cuando mi ejecución fue contundente entonces todo se resume en su toma de decisión…- respirando hondamente demostrando que pese a que pensaba que había procedido bien estaba nerviosa por el estoicismo de su capitana reafirmaba nuevamente su postura -…mi proceder fue el correcto Comandante…-

Durante unos segundos en silencio, Yoruichi medito su respuesta pasando sus puños a su espalda como su único acto durante todo ese tiempo

-te doy la razón Soi Fong, procedural mente actuaste bien…- sentenciaba está devolviéndole un poco el aire a la mencionada -…no obstante vi en tu forma de actuar una clara sevicia y un resentimiento marcado…-

Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron completamente rememorando como pese no haberlo notado en ese momento, en realidad su ejecución de la golpiza así como su lógica habían sido llevadas de la mano únicamente de su afán de "juzgar" al nuevo prospecto a guardia personal de la comandante del escuadrón de castigos, de ahí procedía su inquietud minutos atrás, de haber sido otra persona, hubiera parado cuando este había sido derrotado completamente y si hubiera continuado con la paliza, se hubiera detenido al examinar la gravedad de sus heridas… en cambio con Ichigo no se había detenido hasta que este estaba al borde de la muerte

-agradezco que seas tan proactiva en lo que se refiere a tu labor… sin embargo, agradecería que no dejaras que tus emociones personales se lleven lo mejor de ti…- sentenciaba Yoruichi caminando al interior del edificio central dejando de pie a su guardiana cuya mirada temblaba de la vergüenza y el enojo -…pude terminar perdiendo un soldado valioso y por ende haberte tenido que castigar de manera contundente, yo espero mucho más de ti que el que termines de esa manera…-

Sin decir mucho mas, Yoruichi finalmente desaparecía dentro del edificio, dejando en el medio del patio a una estatica Soi Fong quien solamente pudo apretar sus puños en frustración, se sentía estúpida y bastante avergonzada por la reprimenda por parte de su comandante, porque ella tenía toda la razón en lo que había dicho. Ni si quiera ella misma sabia porque había actuado con esa clase de crueldad que no era propio de sí.

Su sombra desapareció minutos después, dejando completamente deshabitado el lugar donde solo quedo como testigo de lo ocurrido un gran charco de sangre

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _-Capitana Shihoin… creo que hacer esto no es precisamente lo más adecuado…-_

 _-¡Tonterías!¡ya ha estado en cama más de un día! No me sirve si cada que pasa por algo delicado termina perdiendo la conciencia por días completos…-_

 _-por favor, tenga en cuenta que sus pulmones fueron perforados por sus costillas rotas y su hígado fue desecho por los golpes, eso solo por mencionar algunas heridas que sufrió_

 _-Heridas que tú ya trataste hasta curarlo… así que no hay excusa-_

 _-Es-es-esto… curado del todo no está…-_

 _-bah, tonterías, estoy segura que este es un hueso duro de roer… pero si te inquieta tanto entonces sal de la habitación, esto puede ponerse violento…-_

 _-Hi…-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¡DESPIERTA VAGO!-_

-¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!...- Gritaba Ichigo vaciando el aire de sus pulmones debido al shock producido por el agua helada que había sido vertida sobre él mientras dormía, entre espasmos saltaba de la cama estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el piso antes de terminar de entender que estaba ocurriendo

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas…- la voz a su costado le hizo girar su cabeza violentamente, viendo a la comandante del escuadron de castigo sujetando aireada una cubeta vacía -…si las cosas se van a poner así para tener que levantarte lo llevas mal ichigo…-

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?!- Gritaba más asustado que molesto debido al shock -..¡ES DECIR!¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!-

-Bueno, supongo que tienes la cabeza un poco revuelta en este momento…- otorgaba ella mirando desinteresadamente al costado lanzando la cubeta vacía por la ventana -…llevas un día inconsciente desde tu primera sesión de entrenamiento…-

Al oír eso, los recuerdos de la paliza llegaron violentamente a la mente de Ichigo, haciéndole remembrar el horrible dolor por el que había pasado, obligándole a palmarse su cuerpo involuntariamente notando primariamente las gazas que cubrían todo su pecho y brazos dejando libres solo los hombros

-…llame a una especialista del cuarto escuadrón para tratar tus heridas, casi pudiste haber muerto ese día de no ser por su rápida reacción…-

Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar también a la mencionada

-¿Hanabi?...- pregunto este por osmosis

-me alegre ver que ya se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para que la llames por su nombre…- contestaba Yoruichi burlona -…si, ella se encargó de tratar tus heridas, ya no estás en peligro ni nada por el estilo y francamente ya me estaba estresando que mi viajero del tiempo se la pasase la mayor parte del tiempo en cama así que entenderás que tenga que tomar medidas drásticas para despertarte…-

Obviamente Ichigo no se tomó bien de buenas a primera la forma de proceder de la mujer de tez morena, no demorando en comenzar a señalarla acusatoriamente

-¡ESTAS LOCAS MUJER!-

En respuesta Yoruichi simplemente desenfundaba su Zampakuto, llenando la habitación inmediatamente de no menos de quince sujetos vestidos de ninja mientras uno de ellos ya apoyaba el filo de su navaja contra su garganta

-Ichigo, agradecería que recordaras que en este momento estás hablando con tu superiora, así que limita un poco tus explosiones emocionales…- sentenciaba ella con una sonrisa divertida que contrastaba completamente con el ambiente opresivo de la orden de asesinato

-entendido… comandante…- contestaba este con la gota de sudor gorda cayendo por su mejilla hablando de manera que su garganta no fuese a tocar el filo de la espada

-Perfecto, así me gusta…- contestaba ella divertida volviendo a guardar su espada haciendo que los quince ninjas alrededor desaparecieran inmediatamente como si nunca hubieran estado -…bueno, lo importante es que ya estas despierto y recuperado…-

-claro, eso creo…- contestaba Ichigo haciendo movimientos de calentamiento con su cuerpo, había partes que aun resentían el dolor, pero no eran nada que pudiesen menguar su actividad física

-bien, eso nos ahorrara tiempo…- sentenciaba ella mirando con seriedad a su subalterno viajero temporal -…¿Qué puedes sacar en claro de tu primer entrenamiento con mi escuadrón? Puedo decir que no fue lo que esperabas…-

Seleccionando sus palabras con cuidado dentro de una máscara de sarcasmo, Yoruichi picaba a propósito a Ichigo, si bien ella era consciente que Soi Fong se había propasado con la orden que ella le había dado, necesitaba verificar la forma de pensar y de proceder de su nuevo subalterno después de lo que había pasado, si bien era cierto que esto fue una situación anormal, no se alejaba mucho de la crueldad que se requería para formar parte de su grupo por lo que en silencio se quedó observando a un meditativo Ichigo quien simplemente bajaba su mirada al suelo

-definitivamente no era lo que esperaba…- contesto este después de un silencio seco -…pero no puedo decir que no esté enfadado por como terminaron las cosas…- Yoruichi dejo escapar un leve espasmo de sus cejas tras escuchar eso poniendo toda su atención en lo que decía Ichigo -…pensándolo con cuidado lo que dijo Soi Fong era cierto, en el campo de batalla un mínimo error significa la muerte y estar preparado a responder contra cualquier amenaza es imperativo…-

Ichigo remembraba claramente el momento en el que había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura atacando a Aizen a quemarropa a su espalda, no obstante, él siendo más listo había puesto una protección en su nuca que lo protegía inmediatamente de cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar por atrás, una de las tantas herramientas que este había utilizado para su aplastante victoria

-…el no haber sido capaz de sobreponerme a la situación cuando me atraparon fue la razón por la que termine de esta manera…- diciendo eso Ichigo reclinaba su cabeza en posición de reverencia -…así que, por favor, Comandante Yoruichi, ayúdeme a mejorar lo más pronto posible, prometo poner todo mi empeño para responder a sus expectativas…-

Con su cabeza reclinada, Ichigo no pudo mirar como su mentora parpadeaba unas cuantas veces sorprendida, no esperaba que él hubiera tomado las cosas por ese lado por lo que estaba completamente desprevenida, no obstante Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, no tenía muy claro que era por lo que había pasado el viajero del tiempo, pero claramente era un sujeto que tenía su cabeza centrada en el único objetivo de mejorar… y eso le daba a ella un enorme margen de posibilidades para hacer de él una herramienta poderosa

-Bien, me alegra que tengas esa mentalidad tan proactiva…- contestaba esta con alevosía sonriente -…así que con eso puedo quitarte todo tu tiempo libre, ahora cada que no estés combatiendo para mejorar, pasaras tiempo conmigo y te convertirás en mi sombra desde este momento…-

Tragando saliva pesadamente Ichigo asentía, si bien su primera toma de contacto con el escuadrón había terminado con él magullado a golpes literalmente, algo le decía que pasar mucho tiempo con Yoruichi Shihoin comprometería de manera peor su bienestar

-¡Bueno chico!¡tienes dos minutos para alistarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo es poco!-

-¡HI!...-

….

-¡Recuerda Ichigo!...- exclamaba Yoruichi a todo pulmón a una distancia considerable de su subalterno -…¡Tienes que seguirme el paso, si pierdes mi rastro serán diez azotes con la espalda desnuda!-

-¡Hi!...- exclamaba este con genuino terror, la paliza había parecido ser solo el preludio de una serie de castigos carnales considerablemente pesados si bajaba su guardia, por lo que ignorando todo lo demás, ahora se centraba en perseguir a un Yoruichi Shihoin que se desplazaba a toda velocidad entre shunpos a lo largo del seireitei, Ichigo de por sí ya conocía mejor que muchos la habilidad que le había dado el título de "Diosa relámpago" a la capitana del segundo escuadrón, no obstante en esa prueba actual se notaba que ella siempre se contuvo como buenamente pudo cuando estaban entrenando para rescatar a Rukia. Aquel pensamiento le causaba un fuerte escalofrió, pero a su vez le motivaba, eso sería una clave para su posterior mejora si le ponía todo su empeño

Sumido en ese pensamiento, solo se percató hasta que noto las particularidades del lugar, que se encontraba en los terrenos del sexto escuadrón y ciertamente que se encontraba peligrosamente dentro de los terrenos del clan Kuchiki

-¡esto es!...- exclamo este llamando la atención de Yoruichi

-Supongo que ya lo reconoces, pero si, este es el terreno de la familia Kuchiki…- contestaba está frenando su carrera por un momento dándole espacio para charlar más cómodamente -…supongo que en tu tiempo será diferente, pero en estos momentos el capitán del sexto escuadrón y líder de la familia es Ginrei Kuchiki ¿te suena?...-

-no señora…- contestaba él un tanto cohibido -…quien dirige la familia actualmente es Byakuka Kuchiki…-

Un atisbo de energía escapo de la mirada de Yoruichi al escuchar eso

-joh, vaya esto es interesante…- contestaba ella cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de tiburón -…ambos deben llevarse de maravilla ¿no?...-

Sudor frio recorría todo el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto, materializando su opinión más concretamente en una sonrisa retorcida

-como hermanos de distintas madres…- contesto este con un remarcado sarcasmo

-¡Perfecto!¡eso me ahorrara tiempo!...- sin decir mas, nuevamente la capitana del segundo escuadrón retomaba la carrera descolocando momentáneamente al cabeza de Zanahoria quien afanado también retomaba su persecución.

Finalmente, al llegar a los muros del patio exterior de la mansión Kuchiki, ambos hacían una leve pausa, Yoruichi en silencio le indicaba a Ichigo que esperara en la corniza hasta su orden, momento que el aprovechaba para escuchar lo que hablaban tras la pared

 _-Byakuya, veo que estás trabajando duro…-_ Saludaba una voz grave y ancianada, claramente imponente de la misma manera

- _¡Abuelo!¡esto es una sorpresa!...- sonaba una voz juvenil entusiasmada, Ichigo abrió sus ojos al notar el tono particular que tenía pese a la jovialidad que no mostraba en su época, definitivamente se trataba de la voz de Byakuya -¡¿tomaras un descanso hoy de las barracas?!-_

Si bien Ichigo estaba intrigado por la conversación, los gestos con la mano de Yoruichi llamaron su atención, ordenándole ella que se pusiera en un lugar específico de los tejados mientras ella con su Shunpo desaparecía al parecer en dirección al patio donde estaban ambos Kuchiki

Al hacerlo, tuvo una visión clara de quienes estaban en el patio, uno era un hombre mayor con las prendas que remarcaban su rango de capitán, sumándole a estas la bufanda que Byakuya utilizaba en el presente, el otro, se trataba de un adolescente que en el mundo humano tendría cerca de trece o catorce años quien mostraba una expresión bastante fuerte e intrépida, claramente expresiva

 _-¿se supone que ese es Byakura?¡¿Byakuya puede sonreír?!-_

Se preguntó ichigo completamente anonadado, más cuando vio como Yoruichi aparecía a su costado saludándolo de la manera particular que ella tenía de hacerlo, o sea pegándose peligrosamente al chico pegando su exuberante busto en su mejilla, a diferencia de él quien se ponía completamente nervioso, Byakuya respondía mandando un sablazo de revés, haciendo que entre malabares Yoruichi retrocediera hasta quedar a su lado, obligándole a él para mantener su bajo perfil pararse de manera marcial con sus puños en su espalda

 _¡maldita mujer gato!¡no tengo tiempo para perder contigo!...-_ Gritaba el joven Byakuya claramente expresivo, haciéndole a Ichigo mas difícil la tarea de mantener su neutralidad, por su parte Yoruichi ondeaba orgullosa una cinta para el cabello, proveniente del exaltado adolescente

 _-¡¿con que el prospecto a volverse cabeza del Clan Kuchiki me está llamando mujer gato eh?!¡¿no es acaso lamentable que esta "Mujer gato" pueda robarte tan tranquilamente tu cinta para el cabello?!...-_

Un tick nervioso se disparaba del parpado superior de Byakuya, ella claramente lo estaba fastidiando con ganas

-Espero que estes preparada Lady Yoruichi Shihoin…- susurraba Byakuya amenazante con un claro instinto asesino que difícilmente podía disimular -… no has visto de lo que es capaz ahora mi paso Flash…-

-¡¿JAH?!¡¿EN SERIO?!...- pregunto esta desafiante para luego palmear autoritariamente el pecho de Ichigo casi sacándole el aire, este llevando su mano a su pecho por defecto noto que ahora era él quien tenía la banda del cabello de Byakuya -…¡Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz!¡si te crees tan hábil, ven por tu cinta para el cabello!...- Ichigo simplemente se limitaba a alternar su mirada confundido entre la cinta para el cabello y su capitana -…¡y tu novato!¡donde Byakuya te atrape no serán diez azotes sino cien, así que ponle empeño…!-

Y antes de que este pudiera protestar, Yoruichi había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, dejando a Ichigo a merced de la mirada asesina del Kuchiki menor

-No se quien seas, ¡pero espero que estés listo para pagar por esta afrenta a mi honor!- Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando en un destello Byakuya se había acercado peligrosamente a él con su bakkun en mano preparado para golpearlo

-¡Pequeño granuja!...- gruño este siguiendo las órdenes de la mujer gato, obligándose a correr como alma que era perseguida por el diablo, para su buena fortuna Byakuya aun parecía estar verde en el tema del paso flash por lo que sería difícil que este último le alcanzara o si quiera lo superara

Más abajo en el patio Ginrei Kuchiki dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro posando sus puños bajo sus mangas

-este niño, si tan solo no se dejara llevar tanto por sus emociones estoy seguro que mejoraría sustancialmente en poco tiempo…- desistiendo momentáneamente de ese pensamiento que ya no tenía caso afrontar, volteaba a mirar hacia atrás donde se encontraba la capitana del segundo escuadrón -…llevaba tiempo sin pasar por este lugar Lady Yoruichi…-

-Ginrei deja las formalidades…- respondía ella el saludo de manera entusiasta -…he estado ocupada con lo del asunto de los ataques al Rukongai por parte de Hollows organizados, debemos recordar que al parecer Arturo está metido en todo esto…- al escuchar ese nombre la mirada del anciano se tensaba y parte de sus músculos se contraían levemente

-entiendo eso perfectamente, pero agradecería que vinieras más seguido…- otorgaba el anciano invitando con un gesto a la capitana a caminar junto a él al interior de su casa -…eres una influencia positiva para Byakuya, no lo suele demostrar exteriormente, pero no es la clase de chicos que tenga facilidad para tener amigos… tus pequeñas ujum, jugarretas lo ayudan a salir momentáneamente de esa burbuja de orgullo y obligaciones en las que se ha sumido desde que le dije que seria el próximo líder de la familia…-

Yoruichi simplemente negaba con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, la situación era cuanto menos divertida, la de un anciano pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo del desastre que tenía por nieto, desastre con potencial por supuesto, pero un desastre, al fin y al cabo

-hare lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada…- sentenciaba ella confidente, delante de ella Ginrei sonreía, solo necesitaba eso para saber que esa mujer lo tomaría en cuenta

Mas al interior del hogar, en pasillos específicos sonaban los trabajos de albañilería que hicieron que Yoruichi se permitiera una pequeña satisfacción

-me alegra ver que estas cumpliendo con lo prometido…-

El anciano por su parte aun con su máscara de estoicismo y alcurnia, dejaba entrever un leve nerviosismo

-soy un hombre de palabra Yoruichi…- contestaba este con su tono endurecido buscando disimular su leve intimidación -…sin embargo debo decir que me inquieta el hecho de no saber para que me estas pidiendo que haga estos pasadizos a esta especie de… habitación de pánico…-

-¡Hombre, no tienes que pensártelo tanto!...- Contestaba Yoruichi airosa -…digamos que es para uso futuro de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami…-

El anciano rompía su expresión para arquear una ceja, no obstante, prefiriendo no preguntar nada más sobre el asunto, había escuchado sobre como ese grupito poco a poco iba ganando influencia en el Seireitei y lo mejor era no discutir mayormente sobre las implicaciones de esta misma con una mujer tan peligrosa como lo era Yoruichi Shihoin

-por aquí…- finiquito este tosiendo sobre su puño retomando su marcha -…deja que al menos te invite una taza de té…-

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

El dia había llegado a su punto más álgido, los reclutas más veteranos apremiaban a tomarse una leve pausa de sus entrenamientos para una comida rápida y volver a la acción, El escuadrón de la fuerza de castigo era conocido por la tenacidad de sus miembros, muchos de sus entrenamientos hasta cierto punto se comparaban con actos de legitima brutalidad y por ende muchos de estos ya no eran considerados si quiera como personas a los ojos del resto del Seireitei, solo maquinas afinadas únicamente para el asesinato y la persecución muchas veces devorando esto la personalidad de sus integrantes.

Era por eso que, visto desde la perspectiva de sus compañeros, tener a una joven de cuerpo pequeño golpeando un Dummy de madera practicando sus movimientos y sus reflejos con suficiente fuerza para hacer resonar un fuerte eco por todo el lugar era para ellos una situación cotidiana, la chica pese a su apariencia había demostrado ser en el pasado uno de los miembros más talentosos y más dedicados a su labor, jóvenes y veteranos le temían y le respetaban. Una adolescente que infundía temor, su mirada afilada intimidaba a sus oponentes más fieros y su brutalidad a la hora de combatir y ejecutar le habían hecho acreedora de la reputación de máquina de asesinato a sangre fría

Por eso mismo algunos no podían evitar arquear sus cejas intrigados notando como el rostro de ella pese a su máscara denotaba una clara frustración y enojo, sus movimientos de combate resaltaban su agresivo estado de ánimo siendo sus golpes más sonoros y rápidos. Era una situación extraña tratándose de alguien tan centrada quien siempre resolvía toda amenaza con relativa serenidad

 _-¡esto es ridículo!...-_

Pensaba ella ajena al pensamiento de sus compañeros, a diferencia de alguno de estos a ella le bastaba la comida de la mañana antes de que saliese el sol y la de la noche, no perdía el tiempo entre descansos porque para eso estaba el sueño. Cada segundo del día era exprimido al máximo puliendo sus habilidades y entrenando para mejorar tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitiera y un poco más. Esa dedicación le había permitido lograr uno de sus más grandes sueños el cual era servir directamente bajo el mando y la protección de Yoruichi Shihoin como su guardia personal, desde ese momento había jurado que dedicaría su vida y su alma al cumplimiento de su deber como la guardia personal de la heredera de la casa Shihoin. Un puesto que se había ganado a pulso y que la llenaba de orgullo y sosiego cada que pensaba en eso

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!¡no es para nada justo!-_

Por eso mismo no podía entender o tratar de comprender como es que un sujeto que había llegado de ninguna parte, sin ningún talento particular o alguna destreza que lo ameritara, había alcanzado la misma posición que ella

No

El problema no era la posición, era el privilegio por el que ella había luchado, el derecho a estar al lado de una de las mujeres más importantes del Seireitei, de cierta manera eso se traducía en que ella le confiaba su vida a él, así como también se la confiaba a ella

- _¡¿Por qué?!¡POR QUE ESE SUJETO QUE VIENE DE NINGUNA PARTE PUEDE TENER EL PRIVILEGIO DE ESTAR JUNTO A LADY YORUICHI NADA MAS ASI CUANDO YO ENTRENE TODA MI VIDA POR ELLO!-_

Entre más vueltas le daba al asunto, más frustración sentía y al no saber lidiar con esta, la mejor manera de refrescar sus ideas era de la misma manera en la que ventilaba sus otras preocupaciones o pensamientos, entrenando. Si bien la mayoría de las veces esto bastaba para que tras una jornada intensa se sintiese más tranquila consigo misma, ahora no había resultado de la misma manera y de ahí su evidente frustración y necesidad de desahogarse. la anomalía "Ichigo Kurosaki" era demasiado llamativa como para que un simple sparring o desarrollo de Katas fuera suficiente para despejarla. No era solo que él y ella ahora compartieran el mismo rango y privilegio, sino que por culpa de esto ella había actuado de manera errónea en algo que su ídolo le había encargado y le había hecho quedar mal delante de ella

Alternando una serie de puños cortos y patadas finalmente su estado de ánimo explosivo llegaba a su punto de ebullición haciendo que ella saltase y con una sola patada destruyese el Dummy desperdigando astillas por el aire, cayendo ella en seco secándose el sudor de su frente para luego dejar escapar un suspiro cansado mirando al costado con cierta pesadumbre, incliuso ella dentro de todo su orgullo resentía claramente un regaño de una figura de autoridad como lo era la heredera de la casa Shihoin

-tengo… que averiguar de qué va todo esto…-

Sentencio para si misma, no podía dejar el asunto con el nuevo en el olvido porque eso era una ofensa para su orgullo, cuestión difícil de resolver cuando los motivos del ingreso de este al escuadrón eran secreto entre él y Yoruichi, no obstante, nada le impedía averiguar por cuenta propia de que iba todo eso y develar la verdad

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

-creo….creo que finalmente lo perdí…- jadeaba Ichigo Kurosaki pegado a una pared, tratando de disminuir lo mas posible su presencia

Su persecución había durado poco más de dos horas y se sorprendía de la tenacidad del Byakuya adolescente, su temple lo conocía mejor que muchos después de su batalla en la colina del Sokyoku y en lo poco demás que había visto de él, pero definitivamente que su yo infantil no tuviera solo esa determinación sino también fuera un crio impetuoso y extrovertido lo había tomado desprevenido

Aunque tras todo, era obvio que el poder de ambos difería bastante a su favor, gracias a eso finalmente había perdido a Byakuya y aún tenía la cinta del cabello de este

-¿y ahora qué hago con esto?...- pregunto mirando con cierto asco el accesorio, después de todo teniéndolo en su mano huyendo de su dueño se sentía como un acosador que le había robado a su presa por el mero morbo de hacerlo -…al menos ya no serán cien azotes…- susurro para si mismo antes de caer en cuenta de una cosa tras decir eso

-¡Un momento!¡¿Dónde está Yoruichi?!...- pregunto exaltado mirando a todas partes, a lo muy lejos se veía la colina del Sokyoku por lo que sabía dónde estaba, pero definitivamente los barracones del segundo escuadrón no estaban cerca y no se sentía en ninguna parte la presión espiritual de la comandante del escuadrón de castigo -…¡mierda!-

Eso eran problemas, se supone que él era su guardia, tenía que estar tras de ella todo el tiempo o si no… el castigo seria ejemplar, razón por la cual suspirando fastidiado se pasaba su mano arrastrándola por su rostro

-solo me queda regresar…- bufo para sí mismo sin energía, tampoco tenía caso ir corriendo, ya había fallado su misión de no perder de vista a Yoruichi por lo que el castigo se lo comería si o si, al menos no iría a toda carrera hacia este por lo que con paso tranquilo comenzó a recorrer las calles del Seireitei

-¿Ichigo?...-

Al ser llamado por su nombre aun cuando llevaba puesta su máscara el shinigami sustituto giraba bruscamente para mirar a unos metros de el a la miembro del cuarto escuadrón asignada normalmente a su cuidado

-¡¿Hanabi?!...- pregunto este sorprendido de que alguien fuera de Soi Fong lo hubiera reconocido

-vaya, es un alivio ver que estas bien…- respondía ella con cortesía acercándose a él corriendo con un paso delicado, en ese momento de pausa Ichigo pudo reconocer mejor los rasgos de la joven curandera, su cabello corto llegaba hasta el inicio de sus hombros y el tono azul de este en efecto era bastante decolorado casi hasta llegar a un color blanco, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro los cuales contrastaban con una piel considerablemente pálida, la chica en cuestion era también bastante delgada y solo un poco más alta que rukia, no obstante la acentuación de su pecho y su cadera era la suficiente para notarse aun con su holgado traje de Shinigami -…¿Cómo te sientes?...- pregunto esta con un tono débil y apagado pese al entusiasmo que trataba de poner en su voz

-ya… me siento mejor…- contestaba él de manera respetuosa -…supongo que tú me trataste de la golpiza que recibí ayer…- preguntaba él obteniendo la respuesta positiva por parte de la chica -…te lo agradezco…-

-no te preocupes, me alegra saber que hago bien mi trabajo, aunque llegue a estar preocupada, tus heridas eran graves…- señalaba ella con preocupación cuando rememoraba la noche anterior -…tienes una resistencia bastante grande, otro en tu lugar hubiera muerto por los daños a tus órganos internos…-

Ichigo simplemente cerraba sus ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado por esa clase de heridas que hacían que su ser se debatiera entre el limbo de la vida y la muerte

-supongo que simplemente no me gusta darme por vencido…- contesto este queriendo restarle importancia al asunto

-por cierto, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?...- preguntaba ella ya cambiando su expresión melancólica a una más afable

-yo estaba… realizando una tarea para Yorui…quiero decir, para la capitana Shihoin, pero ya la terminé y… no tiene mucho caso hablar de eso…- finiquito él mirando a su costado liberando un suspiro cansado, podía suponer que al haber sido enviado a jugar la lleva con Byakuya la primera orden ya no contaba, pero todo era posible con esa mujer

-ya veo, yo también acabo de terminar con mis labores y me disponía a hacer unas compras… ¿me podrías acompañar?...- pedía ella con un poco de vergüenza, Ichigo por su parte pensó que lo mejor sería rechazar la invitación, no obstante ahora que estaba en ese lugar y estaba completamente solo, sentía que al menos hablar con alguien le podría ayudar a despejarse un poco

-claro, no hay problema…-

 _-hay bastantes problemas, pero supongo que ya no puede ir esto a peor…-_

Pensó para sí mismo

-vaya, me alegra… vamos…- pedía ella sonriéndole dulcemente, Ichigo por su parte se limitó a mirar a su costado desinteresadamente yendo unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

-vaya, esto fue más rápido de lo que yo pensé…- otorgaba Hanabi satisfecha, cargando en unas bolsas las compras que había realizado durante las últimas horas, atrás de ella Ichigo seguía poniendo cara de circunstancia, al quitarse la carga de la misión actual y tener algo de tiempo libre para pensar, no pudo evitar recordar la situación en la que se encontraba y la razón por la que había acompañado a esta chica, estaba completamente solo y perdido en ese lugar, sin tener certeza de lo que había ocurrido con su familia y sus amigos a manos de Aizen

-me alegra escuchar eso…- por otra parte, era la primera vez que recorría el Rukongai en sus primeros distritos, no eran como centros comerciales ni nada por el estilo, pero había una serie de tiendas y e restaurantes bien abastecidos y hasta cierto punto atrayentes, era de suponer que si los Shinigamis tenían dentro de su una jerarquía aristocrática, era porque había un poder adquisitivo de algún tipo que se traducía en dinero, dinero que se tenía que gastar en alguna parte

Parte de sus divagaciones desaparecieron al ver como Hanabi lo miraba con cierta inquietud

-¿ocurre algo?...- preguntaba Ichigo un tanto inquieto por la mirada inquisitoria de su acompañante

-¿vas a estar todo el tiempo con tu mascara puesta?...- pregunto esta con preocupación e inquietud -…te debe ser difícil respirar con eso en este lugar, hay demasiado polvo en el aire y respirar con tela en la cara solo lo hace más complicado…-

Ichigo simplemente asentía, no estaba acostumbrado a tapar su rostro y cabeza de esa manera, pero tenía que ocultar su identidad

-supongo que es para ocultar tu identidad ¿verdad?...- pregunto ella arrancándole un leve alarido de sorpresa al shinigami sustituto -…tuve mis primeras impresiones cuando me solicitaron tratar a una persona que nunca había pertenecido al escuadrón, pero cuando me pidieron que te curara en tu habitación en vez de en un lugar donde pudiera tratar las heridas que tenías con seguridad, supe que es prioridad tuya y del comandante que nadie sepa quién eres…-

Ichigo paso saliva incomodo, era chica era terriblemente perceptiva, las cosas como las había discutido con Yoruichi funcionarían si el mantenía su bajo perfil, después de todo nadie podía conocer la existencia de "Ichigo" en ese tiempo, o si no podría generar una paradoja temporal que podría poner en peligro el futuro en sí mismo

-lo siento, pero agradecería que no mencionases el tema…- solicitaba este con voz calma

-vale, me parece bien, tus razones debes tener…- contestaba este con tono amable e incluso cariñoso -…mientras yo esté al cuidado de tus heridas, te garantizo que nadie sabrá tu identidad…-

Parpadeando unas cuantas veces Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza, el carácter de Hanabi era muy similar al de Orihime, no obstante, la chica del cuarto escuadrón cargaba en su voz un claro tono melancólico que no le dejaba de inquietar

-bueno ¿Qué te parece si en agradecimiento te invito a almorzar?...- preguntaba ella mirando en varias direcciones -…hay unos cuantos lugares buenos en este distrito, además dudo que alguien te pueda reconocer en este lugar así que podrás quitarte la máscara por un momento…-

-me parece bien… gracias…- contestaba Ichigo, ya era pasado el mediodía y almorzar no le sonaba nada mal, y lo que decía Hanabi era cierto, su máscara era para disfrazar su identidad delante de los integrantes del Seiretei, en ese lugar podría quitársela por un rato para comer

El sitio en cuestión era sencillo y humilde para los términos de estética del tiempo del que venía Ichigo Kurosaki, era uno de los pocos lugares que no estaba levantado en tablones de madera sino en una piedra similar al mármol, la entrada estaba decorada con carteles de colores vivos y el interior se encontraba conformado en parte por sillas y mesas de carpintería sutilmente ornamentada

-buenas tardes…¿Qué desean pedir?...- preguntaba la comensal del lugar, una mujer de tez morena cuyo cabello ataba con un pañuelo dejando caer por sus costados asi como un yukata de color beige que llevaba debajo de un delantal con bordados

-yo quiero comer Yakisoba…- llamaba la chica juntando las palmas de su mano con una sonrisa -…¿tu que vas a pedir?...-

-yo, esto…- titubeaba Ichigo mirando la improvisada carta que había en el local sobre el mostrador -…comeré Katsudon…-

-ok, enseguida…- sentenciaba la mujer retirándose dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos chicos

Minutos después, dos platos y vasos vacíos quedaban en la mesa mientras que a su vez ambos Shinigamis se permitían un suspiro de alivio

-gracias por la comida…- bufaba Ichigo con una leve sonrisa -…prometo pagártela pronto…-

-no hay necesidad, es un agradecimiento por haberme acompañado en mis compras…- otorgaba ella mirando de costado de manera apagada -…siempre hago este recorrido sola, así que contigo me divertí bastante… pese a que no hables mucho-

-lo siento…- contestaba él sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable con ella por su espaciamiento -…tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza y… olvídalo, no debería ser una excusa para molestar a los demás…-

-¡No!...- negó con particular fuerza Hanabi llamando la atención de Ichigo -…quiero decir, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil…- tras una leve pausa, gesticulando levemente la chica de cabello pálido respiraba profundamente -…se ve en tus ojos ahora con bastante claridad…tu mirada, es la mirada de alguien que lo ha perdido todo…-

Un silencio incomodo domino el lugar, el ruido débil de los platos moviéndose y las personas de los costados hablando ambientaron débilmente la pasmosidad de un Ichigo Kurosaki quien entristecido se limitó a cerrar sus puños, así como a apretar su mandíbula adolorido mientras sus pupilas se contraían, reacción suficiente para que Hanabi sintiese inmediatamente que había herido los sentimientos de su compañero

-¡Lo siento!¡no quise decir algo asi a la ligera!...- exclamaba ella alarmada, claramente había tocado una fibra sensible de Ichigo

Los ojos de Ichigo comenzaban a temblar, era una verdad que no quería enfrentar, no al menos de esa manera, el hecho de que era cierto, estaba en el escuadrón de castigo mientras encontraba la posibilidad de volver a su hogar, no obstante, una parte de él asumía la imposibilidad de que algo asi pasase, el hecho, de que ahora esa era su realidad, su mundo… su vida

-no… no tienes que preocuparte…- contesto este con un tono claramente apagado, relajando su mirada sobre el plato vacío -…es solo que… lo que dijiste fue terriblemente acertado…-

Sería ridículo no tratar de pensar en eso, en solo dos días su vida había cambiado por completo, tres días atrás estaba yendo a la escuela junto a sus amigos y ahora estaba ahí, luchando por disfrazar su existencia en un mundo que él no conocía, completamente solo. Ya no estaba su familia, sus amigos, si quiera sus conocidos, lo más parecido que tenía a todo eso era una Yoruichi Shihoin que no era con quien él había compartido tiempo creciendo como guerrero, esta era una completa extraña que por las coincidencias opto por creer lo que él le había dicho

-sé que no ayuda mucho, pero… todos los que provenimos del Rukongai tenemos una historia similar…- confesaba Hanabi tomando una taza de té con ambas manos -…es algo que no piensan mucho quienes están tras los muros del Seireitei, pero al no estar protegidos por esos muros, somos bastante susceptibles a los ataques constantes de los Hollows, especialmente quienes venimos de los distritos inferiores…-

Aquello llamo la atención de Ichigo quien no conocía mucho tampoco sobre lo que acontecía a la sociedad de almas fuera de los muros del Seireitei

-¿de qué distrito provienes?...- pregunto este tanto por curiosidad como por darle el placer a su acompañante de una charla tan amena como lo permitía el tema

-Distrito 64, Sabitsura…- contestaba ella con cierto pesar antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida -…al estar tan cerca del borde exterior, era bastante común que los Hollows atacasen constantemente, había veces incluso que los ataques eran diarios haciendo que el distrito sufriese perpetuamente haciendo que este lugar fuera el infierno mismo para sus habitantes, no había dinero ni medios para proteger las pocas casas que quedaban en pie, la criminalidad fue en aumento y como no era de extrañar, las almas que llegaban recién encarnadas fueron testigos de primera mano de la crueldad de la que podía ser capaz el mundo sobrenatural…-

 _El sonido de los huesos crujiendo casi como si estallasen asi como ese visceral sonido de la carne siendo rasgada como si de ropa mojada se tratase se tallaban en su memoria._

 _"oh pequeña florecilla, no te preocupes… definitivamente tu eres el plato fuerte así que te dejamos para lo último"_

 _Fueron las palabras que el monstruo cuya postura le hacía ver casi como una gárgola de dos metros le escupió mientras tenía en sus garras lo que parecía ser la mitad inferior de un cuerpo pequeño, atrás de este, un grupo de Hollows con formas menos antropomórficas engullían lo que quedaba del pequeño grupo al que la pequeña niña llamo en su momento familia_

 _Sus cabellos claros completamente desordenados y manchados de sangre, su piel pálida enlodada ahora llevaba costras de sangre por todo su ser y aun así pese al inherente pavor que sentía por el peligro que corría su alma, sus ojos apagados y ojerosos no temblaron ante el horrible final que le esperaba_

Ichigo en silencio noto el claro deje melancólico de su acompañante

-lo siento…- sentencio él sabiendo que no podía decir nada mejor

-no te preocupes…- contestaba Hanabi tratando de esbozar una sonrisa confidente -…como te dije, este lugar es así, no soy la primera persona que ha pasado por esta situación ni seré la última…-

Por la paz, Ichigo prefirió guardar silencio ante ese último comentario, le inquietaba bastante esa forma de ver las cosas de su acompañante; no obstante, no se sentía con derecho de recriminarle nada, claramente se notaba que ella había sufrido bastante en su momento.

Dos horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban nuevamente delante de la entrada al Seireitei, de la misma manera que había ocurrido antes del almuerzo, no habían cruzado mayores palabras desde que habían salido del restaurante, Ichigo aun debatía consigo mismo sobre su posición actual en ese lugar, sobre lo que había perdido y lo poco o nada que había ganado estando ahi o que eventualmente ganaría. Aunque en contraste con lo que refería a horas atrás, ahora le incomodaba levemente el silencio de la chica del escuadrón cuatro, ella se sentía como una persona tranquila, sumisa y condescendiente, en ese momento se sentía algo distante para él

Un amplio suspiro escapo de su ser, le comenzaba a inquietar el cómo se sintiera ella porque en buena parte sabía que ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga en ese lugar

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando finalmente estaban delante de la entrada a los barracones del cuarto escuadrón, dando un leve respingo cuando su compañera se detuvo para darse media vuelta y quedar delante de él

-hoy fue un día bastante divertido, gracias por acompañarme Ichigo…- agradecía ella pidiendo la bolsa que el Shinigami sustituto cargaba en sus manos, este por osmosis se la entregaba aun cuando seguía sumido en sus cavilaciones

-claro, no hay problema…- contesto este rascándose la cabeza mirando al costado con algo de nerviosismo -…si alguna vez quieres que te acompañe, solo avísame…-

Rápidamente al terminar de soltar esa frase, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su ser para eventualmente sentir como comenzaba a sudar como cerdo, hasta ahora él había sido el centro neurálgico sobre el que todos sus amigos se juntaban, fuese por su personalidad o por su poder. No obstante, era la primera vez que él era quien buscaba a una persona que recién conocía

Hanabi por su parte parpadeo unas cuantas veces sorprendida

-claro que sí, no habrá ningún problema…- contestaba ella contenta -…te veo la próxima vez que quiera salir… o que termines horriblemente lastimado…-

Un leve tic nervioso se disparó en la ceja del shinigami sustituto, nuevamente prefiriendo guardar silencio por la paz, más al ver como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa casi infantil y pura antes de desaparecer dentro de los muros del escuadrón 4, recordándole de cierta manera a Orihime y su pasotismo infantil que era tan propio de ella

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de él al darse la vuelta

-hay un largo camino a casa…- bufo para sí mismo antes de orientarse y dirigirse en dirección a las barracas del escuadrón 2, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a su comandante

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Caída la noche, el Shinigami sustituto ya se encontraba en su habitación, su comandante se había tomado la molestia de incluir en esta pequeñas comodidades tales como una cama, un ropero sencillo, una mesa de te para dos personas y unos cuantos cojines, todo eso alumbrado por una lámpara en la esquina que iluminaba la habitación en su totalidad

Recostado mirando el techo con sus manos en su nuca simplemente dejaba entrever cierta comodidad y satisfacción que se mezclaba con intranquilidad, por ahora, tenía un hogar y al menos un objetivo a cierto plazo, también ayudaba que las pocas personas que había conocido le ayudaban a llevar su situación de manera más llevadera

 _-Me disculpo Comandante, he fallado en mi misión…- sentenciaba él haciendo una avenía delante de Yoruichi quien se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sillón principal del barracón del escuadrón de castigos_

 _-bueno, ¿tienes el listón de Byakuya?...- pregunto ella arqueando sus cejas un poco extrañada por el comportamiento del chico_

 _-acá esta…- contestaba él extendiendo en su mano el cinto del cabello del mencionado adolescente, Yoruichi tomándolo lo examinaba de arriba abajo_

 _-pues no te dejaste atrapar, así que no veo por qué dices que fallaste en tu misión…- contestaba esta en contraste, arrojando el objeto a su costado con total desinterés_

 _-usted me dijo que era mi obligación acompañarla en todo momento que no estuviese estuviera entrenando, sin embargo, hasta ahora acabo de volver al barracón. Lo siento-_

 _Yoruichi durante unos segundos se quedó viendo a Ichigo en silencio de manera desinteresada_

 _-bueno, no fallaste en eso necesariamente…- contestaba está tomando de un boll que tenía a su costado una uva -… te estuve siguiendo toda la tarde así que, si entramos en términos técnicos, nunca te separaste de mi…-_

 _Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron a mas no poder mientras parte de su alma dejaba su cuerpo obligándolo a caer incluso de rodillas_

 _-¿To-to-toda la tarde?...- pregunto este señalando débilmente con su dedo índice_

 _-si, toooda la tarde…- contestaba Yoruichi esbozando su sonrisa felina -…¿sabes? Das la impresión de ser alguien malo para hablar con las mujeres, pero te descuido un segundo y ya estas teniendo una cita con la chica del cuarto escuadrón…- anunciaba ella triunfante mirando con malicia -…quizás deba pedir otra persona para que se haga cargo de ti, no sé si lo sepas, pero tener relaciones sexuales dentro de los terrenos del segundo escuadrón está terminantemente prohibido…-_

 _Como esperaba, Ichigo no demoro en balbucear incoherencias, así como agitar sus manos indefensas ante las acusaciones de su líder quien simplemente estallaba en carcajada viva_

 _-sé que tienes la convicción para llevar a cabo toda labor que te imponga Ichigo, no tengo ninguna duda con eso…- sentencio ella cuando creyó que ya se había reído lo suficiente del chico nuevo -…así que no tienes que disculparte por nada, de hecho, esto me tranquiliza un poco sobre cómo te adaptas a este lugar…-_

 _Ichigo paraba su algarabía para mirar expectante a la mujer de Tez morena quien le dedicaba una mirada confidente_

 _-…como habrás notado, las relaciones interpersonales dentro del escuadrón son un asunto complicado, tarde o temprano puede que uno de nosotros termine cometiendo un crimen y por eso tenga que ser castigado por nosotros mismos. De la misma manera hay un margen profesional que respetar, es regla aca ocultar los sentimientos por lo implícito en nuestra misión y no puedo dejar que mis subalternos sean muy amistosos conmigo y ellos tampoco pueden ser muy amistosos entre ellos, hay excepciones a esta regla, pero por lo general todos aquí tienen al menos un amigo fuera del escuadrón con quien recordar por que trabajan duro, alguien con quien desahogarse y tener algo de familiaridad…-_

 _Pensando un tanto sobre el asunto, Ichigo recordaba las viejas historias que la Yoruichi de su tiempo le contaba, de como ella y Kisuke básicamente fueron grandes amigos desde que eran niños, no obstante, fuera de un corto periodo donde Urahara había sido teniente del escuadrón dos, ninguno de los dos estuvo mayor tiempo en el mismo grupo_

 _-así que se puede decir que él que tengas algunos amigos por acá solamente hace que tu estadía sea más cómoda y, por ende, te desempeñes mejor, así que buen trabajo…-_

 _Ichigo parpadeo unas cuantas veces, no importaba cuantas veces tratara con Yoruichi esta encontraba siempre la forma de desarmarlo y dejarlo sintiéndose como un idiota_

 _No obstante, se extrañó al ver el pesado suspiro cansado que escapaba del pecho de esta_

 _-solo hay una persona en este escuadrón que no ha sido capaz de hacer un solo amigo y me preocupa lo que eso haga con ella más adelante…-_

-¡!-

El sonido de la puerta sonando llamo su atención, cortando sus pensamientos al instante asi limitándose únicamente a ponerse de pie y a abrir para ver quien lo necesitaba.

Al ver de quien se trataba trago saliva involuntariamente, pudo haber esperado a cualquier persona menos a quien estaba ahí

-buenas noches…- se limitó a saludar respetuosamente

-Ichigo Kurosaki…- llamaba Soi Fong completamente sola delante de la puerta, con una mirada fuerte escudriñándolo -…veo que ya te han ayudado a establecerte en este lugar…- sentenciaba ella mirando de soslayo la amoblada habitación

-sí, así es…- contestaba este con tono serio -…¿puedo preguntar que necesita?...-

Cubriendo su boca con su puño, la guardia dejaba escapar un leve tosido

-antes de dar mi razón para estar acá, estoy obligada a preguntar…- bufo ella antes de mirar desafiante al shinigami sustituto -…¿hay algún resentimiento por la forma en la que termino el entrenamiento del día de ayer?...-

Un leve parpadeo fue la reacción natural de Ichigo a esa pregunta, ambos se miraban desafiando al otro en silencio con intensidad

-no, lo que dijo era cierto, fui descuidado y en el campo de batalla esto me costaría la vida…-

Si bien era lo que él pensaba, su parte emocional no dejaba de querer recriminarle a ella la golpiza injusta que recibió sin ningún motivo

-en eso estamos de acuerdo…- contestaba Soi Fong sin dar su brazo a torcer -…de hecho un peleador medianamente decente se hubiera librado del agarre del guardia que te atrapo ayer, no obstante, eso sería esperar mucho de un idiota advenedizo…- Ichigo estaba preparado para contestar hasta que vio como la guardia hacia una avenía respetuosa -…. Aun asi Lady Yoruichi me obligo a disculparme por lo ocurrido bajo el reclamo de que fui completamente injusto contigo por el hecho de que eras nuevo, así que lamento lo ocurrido ayer…-

-no me interesa…- susurro Ichigo haciendo que la peli negra levantase su mirada extrañada

-¿disculpa?...- pregunto esta con tono molesto

-en primer lugar, no me interesa una disculpa, como dije, sé que fue mi debilidad la que me hizo acreedora de la golpiza de ayer, no obstante…- ahora su mirada se teñía de su enfado, uno que hizo retroceder levemente a la guardia -…si te estas disculpando porque Yoruichi lo ordeno entonces guárdatelo, si vas a decir algo, que venga de ti, no de una maldita orden…-

-¡Como te atreves!...- Grito está claramente enojada -…¡¿Crees que desobedecer una orden de Lady Yoruichi es algo que haría únicamente por que me molesta?!-

Ichigo retrocedió confundido

-¡Lady Yoruichi es la mujer más sabia y poderosa de todo el Seireitei!¡lo que ella diga es una orden absoluta!...- gritaba está claramente hostil dando pasos hacia adelante haciendo retroceder más al shinigami sustituto -¡Claramente yo hice algo mal y por eso ella me ha ordenado que me disculpe por lo mismo, aun cuando yo crea que no es así!¡no es algo que un imbécil aparecido como tu pueda refutarme!...-

En silencio Ichigo parpadeaba intimidado

 _"¿le molesta más que le haya dicho que no se disculpe si se lo ordenaron más que el disculparse en si?"_

La mirada de ella estaba cargada de ferocidad, pero aun dentro de esta había un deje casi infantil de trasfondo, esto le hizo notar a Ichigo que, a ojos de ella, básicamente había desmeritado al ídolo de la futura capitana del segundo escuadrón

-¿lo siento?...- pregunto este más por confusión que por otra cosa, casi olvidando de golpe que él era quien tenía que aceptar la disculpa, no hacerla

Viendo al confundido Ichigo con sus dos manos arriba en señal de indefensión, Soi Fong finalmente noto lo que estaba haciendo, como había entrado arbitrariamente en la habitación de este atacándolo con su dedo índice mientras no paraba de gritarle

Claramente avergonzada con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, ella retrocedía de golpe hasta la entrada de la puerta tosiendo nuevamente sobre su puño

-bueno, mientras reconozcas que las ordenes de Lady Yoruichi son absolutas, no habrá nada que destacar…- señalo ella, dejando que Ichigo carraspeara molesto por la extraña pantomima de la que estaban haciendo parte

-En fin, disculpas aceptadas… ¿algo mas o ya te vas?...- pregunto este cortante estrechando su mirada fastidiado, si ella fuese hombre el trato de él para con ella dejaría el de Ganjou o el de Renji como si fuesen de la realeza

No obstante, la mirada de ella se centraba nuevamente llamando la atención de él

-en primera instancia, era por eso, pero hay otra razón más por la que estoy aquí… sígueme…- ordeno ella antes de desaparecer en un paso flash

Ichigo confundido parpadeaba mirando a todos lados

 _"¿Qué se supone que ha ocurrido aquí?"_

De un momento a otro Soi Fong había aparecido a molestarlo en la tranquilidad de su habitación para disculparse, regañarlo, gritarle en la cara, evidenciarle su desprecio y ahora le estaba diciendo que la siguiera en medio de la noche, todo eso en cuestión de unos escasos segundos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún no sabía si tenía que sentirse ofendido o agradecido

-que fastidio…- bufo para sí mismo antes de salir de su habitación, independientemente de su opción personal y demás, ella le había pedido que la siguiera, para que se lo hubiera pedido alguien quien claramente le había demostrado su desprecio desde que llego, era por algo

Tras perseguirla durante más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, Soi Fong finalmente se detenía en medio de una pequeña apertura en el bosque, el lugar se encontraba completamente rodeado de árboles a excepción de ese pequeño espacio donde no había nada más que césped y en medio de este, se encontraba la guardia personal de Yoruichi Shihoin

-bueno ¿para qué me has traído hasta acá?...- preguntaba Ichigo con suma seriedad, le inquietaba que hasta ese momento Soi Fong no se hubiera dignado a decirle una palabra o a encararlo, no obstante cuando esta finalmente dejaba de darle la espalda, lo hacía desenfundando su Zampakuto

-hay bastantes cosas que quiero preguntarte Ichigo Kurosaki…- anunciaba ella desafiante posicionándose para atacar -… no es normal que Lady Yoruichi mostrase tanto interés en un desconocido a tal punto de nombrarlo guardia personal, estoy segura de que algo escondes por más que ella diga lo contrario… y estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para averiguarlo…-

Blandiendo su Zampakuto la cual parecía ser una Wakizashi al costado, elevaba su sed de sangre lo suficiente para alertar al Shinigami sustituto del peligro

-¡Desenvaina tu Zampakuto!¡o prepárate para morir!...-

Consciente de la amenaza contra él, Ichigo tomaba su espada permitiendo que el cinto de este se alzase al aire al igual que su Zampakuto, para ese momento la hoja del arma de Soi Fong ya estaba a menos de un metro de su garganta

Aun así la miembro del escuadrón de castigo vio cómo su espada había cortado el aire nada más, cortesía del paso Flash de Ichigo quien ya se encontraba a una distancia de diez metros aun con su espada alzada, sin dejarse asombrar por este hecho ella haciendo uso de su propia agilidad comenzó a arremeter en dirección del Shinigami sustituto, convirtiéndose el enfrentamiento rápidamente en una sucesión de Shunpo por todo el lugar

 _"¿su paso Flash es mejor que el mío?"_

Preguntaba ella extrañada de no haber acertado aun el primer golpe, haciendo que el agarre de ella en su espada se fortaleciera

 _"¡No!¡simplemente estoy yendo contra él con suavidad, es hora de ir con todo"_

Los primeros choques de espada comenzaron a darse entre ambos, las chispas crispaban el aire en medio de los rápidos golpes entre ambos, no obstante, si bien con el aumento de velocidad los golpes de ella comenzaban a acertar, se notaba claramente como estos ponían un gran esfuerzo físico en su cuerpo, consecuencia de la diferencia de dimensiones entre ambas armas y las fuerzas que cada uno debía poner en estas

Un choque especialmente pesado desestabilizo completamente a la guardia haciéndole girar por el suelo antes de dar dos vueltas y quedar en posición defensiva

 _"Esto es completamente diferente al entrenamiento, ¡estoy siendo superada!¡¿hay tanta diferencia de habilidades tan solo empuñando una espada?!"_

Preguntaba ella atónita, claramente el sujeto era un inútil peleando desarmado, no obstante, con su Zampakuto era una cuestión totalmente distinta, su Zanjutsu podría estar incluso por encima del nivel de un teniente

La situación era completamente contraria a la de su último enfrentamiento, ahora era ella quien estaba jadeando buscando reincorporarse mientras que Ichigo no mostraba mayor sobre esfuerzo pese a ondear esa monstruosa espada

 _"Pero esto no debería ser suficiente para que Yoruichi san actué de manera extraña ¡tiene que haber algo más!"_

Decidida, ahora Soi Fong nuevamente apuntaba su espada de manera horizontal agarrándola de revés

-Pica a los enemigos, Suzumebashi…-

Con su comando su espada básica inmediatamente se transformaba en un brazalete dorado que estaba atado a un aguijón pronunciado en su dedo índice, clara señal de la liberación de su Shikai

-así que puedes liberar tu Shikai…- señalo Ichigo con su mirada desafiante posando su Zampakuto en su hombro

-¡Claro que si!...- contestaba ella molesta -…¡no podría considerarme la protectora de Lady Yoruichi si no tuviera al menos esta habilidad!...-

Sin decirle nada más, ella volvía al ataque, al abandonar el terreno del Zanjutsu y enfocarse nuevamente en el Hakuda gracias a la forma de su espada, la pelea parecía inclinarse nuevamente a su favor, si bien Ichigo parecía tener una maestría con el uso de su espada, a ojos de ella la fuerza bruta de este no podía competir contra la agilidad de su combate a puño limpio

No obstante, se inquietó de ver como si bien tal como ella pensaba su agilidad la hacía ser superior, Ichigo en ningún momento se había mostrado sobrepasado o estresado en el combate entre ambos, bloqueaba los impactos directos del aguijón poniendo la hoja de su espada de costado usando de ventaja su amplia hoja, no obstante, no había intentado en ningún momento un ataque pesado o contundente que usara la masiva hoja a su favor

"Me está subestimando ¡Este hijo de perra me está subestimando!"

Un grito espartano escapo de su garganta cuando ella noto ese rasgo, arrojando una patada con toda su fuerza obligando al shinigami sustituto a bloquear siendo arrastrado por la inercia del impacto, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos aumentara

-¿Es suficiente?...- pregunto Ichigo de manera estoica, crispando los nervios de la joven guardia

-¡¿acaso me estas subestimando?!...- grito esta iracunda -…¡claramente estas conteniéndote Ichigo Kurosaki!...-

-lo siento…- contestaba este sin negar lo que Soi Fong estaba diciendo -…me gustaría responder a las dudas que tienes, pero esto es todo lo que puedo mostrar, tengo razones para no usar más que mi Shikai…-

Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron en pánico

 _"¿Solo su Shikai?...¿eso significa que él es capaz de alcanzar el Bankai?"_

-Este bosque está aislado del resto del Seireitei, el bosque funciona de aislante de Reiatsu, específicamente este punto sobre el que estamos combatiendo, por lo que acá podemos pelear sin restricción alguna… así que agradecería que dejaras de tomarte esto como un juego, y me atacases con todo el poder que tengas…-

Fortificando su posición defensiva, la mirada de ella se teñía de nada que no fuese absoluto desprecio

-No voy a tolerar que un gusano como tú me subestime y me trate como un juego…- apretando sus puños y enfilando la punta de su Suzumebashi al corazón, Soi Fong se preparaba para matar sin importarle nada mas -…¡Libera tu Bankai si es que lo tienes Ichigo Kurosaki!¡No permitiré jamás que un sujeto como tu pisotee todo lo que he luchado hasta ahora!-

 _"Libera tu Bankai… Byakuya Kuchiki"_

Hasta esa noche Ichigo jamás se había visto en esa posición ni pensaba que lo haría, la posición de ser el gran obstáculo que una joven promesa quería superar… la convicción y la necesidad de Soi Fong de probarse a sí misma la recordaba en sí mismo cuando había empezado su lucha como Shinigami, apretando firmemente su Zampakuto sabía que solo había una forma de responder a esa situación

Fuego negro comenzó a despedirse con fuerza y a arremolinarse alrededor de él, sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles de todo el lugar, deteniendo en seco el embate de Soi Fong ante la ráfaga descomunal de Reiatsu que comenzaba a comerse el lugar haciéndole trastabillar y caer de rodillas al suelo. Rápidamente la atmosfera del lugar se hizo horriblemente pesada y el aire casi imposible de respirar para ella

 _"Imposible…¿Qué-que es esta presión espiritual?...-_

Sus dientes comenzaron a apretarse con fuerza, era incapaz de levantarse debido al enorme poder que ahora inundaba el lugar.

Instantes después, el fuego finalmente desaparecía dejando en su lugar a un sereno Ichigo Kurosaki cuyas prendas habían cambiado y cuya enorme espada vistosa y salvaje, se había convertido en una Katana de hoja negra y elegante como la noche

-Tensa Zangetsu…- anuncio él con frialdad

 _"No inventes, ¿esa espada es su Bankai?... no tiene sentido, un Bankai es masivo y poderoso… pero este poder"_

Poniéndose de pie dificultosamente, Soi Fong se preparaba para continuar peleando, pese a que su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado y el calor de su cuerpo escapaba

-Creo que con esto ya te deberías hacer una diferencia de nuestros poderes…- anunciaba Ichigo de manera respetuosa -…por hoy dejemos así, lo último que quiero es lastimar innecesariamente a alguien…-

Casi sin creer lo que había escuchado, Soi Fong apretaba nuevamente sus puños mirando con odio a Ichigo

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES PEDAZO DE BASURA!-

Grito ella pese a todo lo que estaba sufriendo, atacando con todo su poder sin importarle nada más en dirección al corazón de Ichigo quien viendo que su enemiga era en muchos aspectos igual de terca que él si no es que más, opto por respetar la voluntad de guerrero de ella

Un solo movimiento por parte de Ichigo en el momento de la colisión fue suficiente para finalizar la batalla, la cadena de Suzumebachi había sido cortada haciendo que el aguijón volase libre al aire al igual que un grueso chorro de sangre, proveniente del corte diagonal que había tomado el pecho, hombro y brazo de la guardia

 _"Mal…dicion"_

Gruño Soi Fong conforme perdía el conocimiento cayendo al suelo inconsciente

No obstante, no fue la única quien sintió su ser desfallecer momentáneamente

-¡Gurgghhh!...-

Gruño Ichigo obligándose a poner una rodilla en el suelo y hundir la hoja de su espada en el piso jadeando pesadamente, su cuerpo no había sufrido daño alguno durante ese enfrentamiento, no obstante, había algo debajo de la superficie que rasgaba al Shinigami sustituto

 _"Ese… sentimiento extraño… de nuevo"_

La Hollowficacion por la que el pasaba desde hacía un tiempo jamás había sido algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente orgulloso o si quiera se sintiera cómodo cada que enfundaba su rostro en esa mascara, no obstante, desde su pelea contra Ulquiorra el sentimiento reciproco de esta que ahora lo acompañaba permanentemente se hacía más hastiante y más pesado, no lo había tenido mucho en cuenta desde su arribo a ese mundo, pero ahora, en ese momento en el que libero momentáneamente su Bankai nuevamente, esa sensación de pesadez se apoderaba de él, como esa sombra que lo aprisionaba o el sentimiento de pesadumbre e intoxicación que ahora se perpretaba en su alma

 _"¿Qué debo hacer… con esto?"_

Se preguntó pese a todo, levantándose nuevamente y desactivando su bankai, volviendo a quedar en su ropa básica, mirando a la inconsciente guardia del escuadrón de castigo cuya sangre teñía el piso bajo ella, sacudiendo su malestar se dispuso a auxiliar de la mejor manera posible a su oponente, al darle la vuelta confirmo que si bien la cortada era profunda y pronunciada, no era en ningún aspecto algo mortal, el shock que sufrio Soi Fong fue producto tanto de su ataque como de su presión espiritual la cual debilito considerablemente a la joven guerrera

Rasgando la manga del traje de ella se dispuso a detener el sangrado cercano a la clavícula izquierda, sintiéndose un poco indispuesto por el hecho de que buena parte de la piel de la zona había quedado descubierta tras el ataque procedió a con su curación avergonzado.

Un tanto a la distancia sobre un árbol Yoruichi Shihoin miraba al dúo con clara aprehensión, más precisamente al Shinigami sustituto. Su inquietud con este no fue por herir a la chica a la que consideraba casi una hermana, tarde o temprano sabia que ambos tendrían un enfrentamiento de ese tipo y le alegraba que el advenedizo guerrero no atacase con intensión de matarla. Lo que le molestaba y le llamo la atención fue una cosa en particular

 _"Esa aura… claramente fue la de un Hollow"_

Ichigo le había contado a ella de la Hollowficacion, sobre su rasgo corrompido y como él no era el único sino que eventualmente un grupo de capitanes y tenientes pasarían por lo mismo para luego ser expulsados de la sociedad de almas junto a ella y a Urahara como principales culpables de este hecho a los ojos de la central 46. No obstante verlo era otra cosa, por el solo hecho de que era claro que Ichigo no podía controlar esta parte de su ser

-Capitana ¿debemos intervenir?...- Preguntaba Hanabi atrás de ella, sabiendo lo que planeaba Soi Fong Yoruichi no dudo en llamarla en caso de que las cosas se pusieran negras

-no es necesario, Ichigo al parecer sabe cómo detener el sangrado y siendo así es mejor que no noten que los estuvimos espiando, dirígete a los barracones y espera a que él la lleve, cuando eso pase, no hagas mayores preguntas y limítate a curarla…-

-Hi…- contestaba ella mirando intrigada lo ocurrido, ella claramente había sentido esa presencia Hollow en Ichigo al momento de atacar investido en su Bankai, claramente esta faceta misteriosa del Shinigami sustituto llamaba su atención, el secreto que le obligaba a guardar su identidad cada vez era más de su interés, no por el poder en sí, si no lo que esto representaba

Ichigo estaba destinado a estar solo, o a destruirlo todo a su paso

Ese era el pensamiento de ella y de manera sorprendente y casi imposible para la mayoría, una sonrisa sutil pero llena de satisfacción se posaba en su rostro sin que la comandante del escuadrón de castigo lo notase en ningún momento

* * *

 **Final capitulo 2**


	3. Outsider: the Polaroid and Negative

**Antes de su** **enfrentamiento** **final contra Aizen, Ichigo es enviado al pasado, sin tener una forma segura de volver no le queda otra opción que adaptarse a un mundo que no conoce mientras debe evitar revelar su identidad y a su vez, plantearse si quizás deba influir en lo ocurrido anteriormente para evitar la derrota del Gotei 13 en el futuro. Sin ser consciente que quizás, Aizen no sea la única amenaza de ese lugar**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos de Bleach pertenecen a tite Kubo... supongo. esta historia es creada sin animos de lucro y con el unico fin de entretener  
_

* * *

 **Worldless**

 **Capitulo : Outsider: the Polaroid and Negative**

* * *

" _¿Ves a esa mujer de ahí arriba Shao lin?... ella es Yoruichi Shihoin, la próxima cabeza del Clan Shihoin"_

 _La vida desde el principio no sería nada fácil, aun con toda su inocencia no había demorado en descubrir eso, no obstante, esta no fue aplastada sino hasta mucho más tarde gracias a los sueños y esperanzas que nacieron esa fatídica tarde de ocaso, cuatro sombras negras dos adelante y dos atrás caminaban custodiando a una mujer de tez morena y cabello morado_

" _Tu deber será servirla toda tu vida"_

 _Entendía que significaba eso, no le molestaba en absoluto. La familia Feng era una casa aristócrata menor subyugada al servicio perpetuo de una de las cuatro grandes familias de nobles y en su educación se había consolidado la idea de su servidumbre, no obstante, la figura etérea a esa altura inalcanzable para lo que entonces era una niña. Lejos de hacerle pensar que estaba siendo esclavizada a una perpetua labor el resto de su vida… le hacía contemplar por completo a quien más admiro desde ese momento y a este mismo como un ideal absoluto_

" _Tu nombre desde ahora será Soi Fong"_

-¡!-

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente tan pronto su conciencia la hizo realizarse sobre si misma nuevamente, dando inmediatamente un salto de la cama para quedar de pie, mirando a su alrededor se encontraba en una habitación con un aire aséptico y muros de colores pálidos

-¿Dónde estoy?...-

Se preguntó a si misma buscando rememorar lo ocurrido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, examinando su estado se vio vestida únicamente con la parte inferior de su traje de combate mientras que su torso desnudo era protegido únicamente por los vendajes que cubrían su busto y hombro izquierdo. Momento en el que cayó en cuenta que lo último que recordaba fue su pelea contra Ichigo Kurosaki. El masivo poder destructivo de este y como ella cedió ante él

Sintiéndose algo ahogada al recapitular ese evento no demoro en caer sentada sobre la cama en la que se encontraba mirando su cicatriz que iba desde su brazo hasta el inicio de sus senos, recordó claramente ese corte limpio en su ser que la dejo fuera de combate… a cualquiera le sería difícil olvidar esa clase de presión espiritual

 _-eso realmente fue… un Bankai…-_

Había cosas que giraban en torno a Ichigo Kurosaki que se le hacían considerablemente sospechosas, no obstante, nunca creyó que entre estas hubiera un des conmensurado poder espiritual que rivalizaba con el de los Capitanes del Seireitei, siendo que este ya había invocado al espíritu de su Zampakuto a este mundo y la había subyugado no estaba muy lejos de esa cota de poder.

Apretando sus dientes y sus puños con furia, Soi Fong sentía como su orgullo había sido aplastado, no solamente había sido derrotada por el sujeto al que ella reto en un combate uno a uno, sino que este no había ido contra ella con todo su poder

-¡Maldición!...- gruño para sí misma con tal grado de frustración que le era difícil contener el llanto -…Si ese tipo fue capaz de derrotarme así de fácil…¿Qué necesidad tiene Lady Yoruichi de tenerme como guardia cuando él es mucho más fuerte que yo…-

No era solo la cuestión de su orgullo herido lo que la afectaba, sino el hecho de que ella era básicamente descartable ahora, su poder no se comparaba con el del Shinigami advenedizo y eso la llenaba de vergüenza y tristeza. Abrigada por la soledad del lugar se permitió llorar libremente por eso, después de todo pese a ser una guerrera talentosa a tal punto de poder llegar a ser comandante de las fuerzas especiales de castigo en el futuro a palabras de su propia comandante, en ese momento no era más que una jovencita asustada por la amenaza del futuro por el que había estado luchando.

* * *

Otra persona que pasaba por una situación de desasosiego general era el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki, dos días habían transcurrido desde el enfrentamiento entre él y la que en el presente suyo era la comandante del segundo escuadrón y si bien todo había transcurrido con normalidad desde ese dia respecto a su brutal entrenamiento diario y posterior patrullaje. El temple de Yoruichi había cambiado levemente hacia él, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que ella ya estaba enterada de su enfrentamiento contra su aprendiz, tampoco pensaba que esto fuera en particular lo que le molestaba, en el presente ella había hecho muchas bromas respecto al temperamento combativo de Soi Fong.

En la privacidad de su habitación miraba la palma de su mano, abriéndola y cerrándola mientras estaba recostado en su cama

 _-no parece que esto vaya a terminar pronto…-_

Lo que le preocupaba a él era que ella sintiese que él fuera una amenaza por ese deje viciado en su poder de Shinigami, era claramente consciente de que su poder ahora mismo no estaba bajo su control y que dependiendo de la situación, podía desbordarse o simplemente no responder como ocurrió en la batalla final que tuvo contra Yami.

Un leve chasquido escapaba de mano de un gesto melancólico

 _-¡¿Cómo rayos puedo parar todo esto?!...-_

-¿sabes? Tu constante cara de tristeza es un poco fastidiosa…-

Un sonido seco hizo eco en la habitación cuando Ichigo Kurosaki en alerta por haber escuchado una voz al costado de su oído había dado un salto involuntario cayendo de bruces al suelo. Al levantarse para protestar o defenderse noto a la comandante del escuadrón de castigo recostada al costado de la cama donde él había estado

-¡PE-PE-PE-PEERO ¿COMO?!- Exclamaba Ichigo señalándola con el dedo temblando y confundido como pocas veces lo había estado antes, en respuesta Yoruichi con su característica sonrisa felina acompañada por una sugestiva posición en la cama señalaba una apertura minúscula en el techo de la habitación

-normalmente cualquier persona me hubiera descubierto tan pronto abriera esa apertura, pero has estado tan espaciado todo este tiempo que aposte a que no te darías cuenta de que estaba acostada al lado tuyo en menos de tres segundos…- sentenciaba ella reincorporándose y relajando sus hombros para luego relajar también su postura -…supongo que la tienes difícil, incluso para el rollo del viaje en el tiempo…-

En ese momento el pánico de Ichigo desapareció dejando caer pesadamente sus hombros

-lo siento, debí también confesar esto…- anuncio él con cierto pesar en su voz -…te conte todo sobre mis poderes, pero antes de ser enviado a esta época tras un enfrentamiento mis poderes se salieron de mi control… después de eso no he sido capaz de controlarlos completamente de nuevo…-

-lo supuse por el aire Hollow que se desprendió de ti en ese momento…- contestaba Yoruichi con la seriedad que ameritaba el caso -…tu mismo lo has dicho, fue tras un enfrentamiento a muerte que tuviste que tus poderes explotaron ¿algo que recuerdes de esa pelea puede darte una pista de por dónde estabilizarte?...-

… _Observa mujer, el momento en el que el hombre al que depositaste toda tu confianza… muere…_

Los ojos de Ichigo temblaron recordando bruscamente el último momento antes de morir atravesado limpiamente por su pecho

Un leve chispado negro y rojo escapo de su costado, alertando inmediatamente a Yoruichi haciendo que en menos de un segundo ella tuviese a Ichigo tumbado contra el suelo con su mano tapando su boca y la otra preparada a desenfundar su Zampakuto. Tras unos segundos la tensión fue lo suficientemente palpable para que incluso un parpadeo por parte de Ichigo le costase su vida

-bueno, creo que será mejor primero que te acostumbres a recordar lo que sea que te paso, o si no esto no ira a ninguna parte…-

Alertaba ella separándose de nuevo, extendiéndole su mano a Ichigo para que este se levantara del suelo avergonzado, claramente eso había sido un destello de su poder Hollow saliéndose de control nuevamente

-lo siento…-

-ya resolveremos eso…- contestaba Yoruichi entusiasta como siempre -…por ahora quería revisar tu estado, eso de andar deprimido todo el tiempo es de las pocas cosas que realmente me sacan de quicio…- apuntándole con su dedo índice al rostro la mirada de la mujer de tez morena se afilaba peligrosamente -…¡así que cambia esa actitud, o te enviare a la prisión de gusanos para que tengas razones reales para que estés asustado y deprimido!...-

Ichigo como siempre impresionado por el poder de Yoruichi asentía en silencio apretando sus labios, esto permitió que Yoruichi se sintiese satisfecha caminando en dirección a la salida, tomando la clavija de la entrada, se detuvo un momento para respirar hondamente

-te necesito al cien por ciento lo más pronto posible Ichigo…- anunciaba ella llamando la atención del peli naranja -…tu eres lo único que puede evitar que Aizen llegue al trono del rey a costa de la sociedad de almas en el futuro y no solo eso, actualmente estamos lidiando con nuestras propias emergencias, supongo que las superamos en su momento, pero actualmente no sé cómo fue que lo hicimos y quisiera no confiarme…- volteando a mirarlo ella le dedicaba una mirada confidente pero estricta -…no puedo estar haciendo de niñera para ti todo el tiempo, tenemos que hacer lo posible para que nadie note tu presencia en particular por lo que por favor limítate a solucionar tus cosas y a cumplir tus deberes, haz amigos o simplemente habla con Hanabi para desahogarte… me caes bien Ichigo y créeme cuando te digo que quiero hacer lo posible para ayudarte, pero ahora mismo eres un miembro del escuadron de castigo y yo tu comandante, compórtate como tal y no esperes que te trate como un copo de nieve especial mas alla de lo que sepas en el futuro…-

Diciendo eso, Yoruichi salía de la habitación dejando a un Ichigo Kurosaki apesumbrado, eso claramente se había sentido como un regaño contundente del cual no le podía restar razón a su comandante. Necesitaba arreglar sus propias cosas sin salirse de sus objetivos, el controlar de nuevo su poder era uno de esos objetivos que tenía que cumplir, esa falta de convicción le habían dejado expuesto contra Yami e hicieron que las cosas se salieran de control contra Ulquiorra

Apretando sus puños molesto reafirmaba su convicción personal, antes de pensar en lamentarse por no volver a su presente, tenía que solucionar ese problema, no podría encarar a Aizen si no estaba a su cien por ciento y ya no podía seguir poniendo excusas

Afuera de la habitación, Yoruichi se preparaba para retirarse, como siempre había ido a ese lugar sin dejar rastro de su presencia, a ojos de cualquier Shinigami Ichigo no había recibido ninguna clase de visita en ese momento, no obstante, pese a eso sentía una clara presencia observándola a lo lejos, no necesito pensarlo mucho para notar de quien se trataba por lo que primero rascándose su cabeza fastidiada, mediante Shunpo llego inmediatamente a ese lugar para ver que quien la vigilaba ya no estaba ahí

-Soi Fong déjate de tonterías…- bufaba esta con mirada aburrida mirando al costado -…aun estas a tres millones de años de ocultar tu presencia de mi…-

-¡CO-co-co-comandante!- tartamudeo la joven viéndose totalmente descubierta por su líder, comenzando a manotear en defensa -..¡No es que la estuviera espiando ni nada parecido!-

-¡¿no?!¡por qué mucho esfuerzo pusiste en pasar desapercibida Soi Fong!...- señalaba la capitana arqueando una ceja divertida -…Lamento decírtelo, pero es complicado que te ocultes perfectamente cuando tiendes a ponerte nerviosa por llevarme la contraria como en este caso..-

Un leve Hipeo escapo de la joven guardia quien pensó en ponerse a protestar en ese momento, pero la presencia de su líder era demasiado imponente como para pensar si quiera en mentirle, por lo que derrotado suspiro cansadamente

-no es que le esté llevando la contraria Lady Yoruichi…- señalo Soi Fong con trémula vergüenza y un arrobo de decepción -…cuando note que se dirigió a la habitación del Shinigami ad… de Ichigo Kurosaki no pude evitar querer saber por qué lo estaba haciendo aun si eso significaba espiarla…- habiendo dejado en claro sus intenciones, la joven se reclino considerablemente posando su frente en la rama que estaba pisando hacia un rato -…Lo lamento muchísimo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que crea correspondiente por mi atrevimiento…-

Contrario a lo que la joven promesa creía, Yoruichi estaba impresionada de buena manera, era la primera vez que veía a su guardia favorita hacer algo por iniciativa propia que no hubiera sido ordenado por ella, era mosqueante que era porque desconfiaba de ella, pero por algo podía empezar

 _-Niña tonta…-_

Un profundo suspiro escapaba del pecho de la mujer gato, no podía evitar sentir ternura por Soi Fong en ese momento, era obvio que tal acto llevado por ella había sido movido por el temor de una niña de ser dejado de lado por la figura a la cual idolatraba por la llegada de alguien nuevo que estaba llevándose toda la atención, sutilmente se rasco la cabeza, no era como si pudiera decirle abiertamente a la chica que nunca nadie jamás ocuparía su lugar como su "hermanita" y que de hecho creía en ella más de lo que lo hacía en sí misma en muchos puntos

-levanta la cara Soi Fong…- ordeno Yoruichi con tono marcial, está obedeciendo alzaba su rostro para ver a su líder cruzada de brazos con una mirada directa sobre ella -…ciertamente esto ha sido una grave ofensa en mi contra, por lo que el castigo tendrá que estar a la altura de la misma…-

-Hi…-

Soi Fong asentía sin ninguna clase de duda o titubeo, ella era consciente de que espiar a su líder de esa manera era indecoroso en todo sentido y estaba dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que fuese pertinente

* * *

-esto es una mierda…- gruño ella cruzada de brazos caminando mirando en dirección contraria

-¿en serio? No me digas…- respondía sarcástico Ichigo caminando al lado de ella con sus manos en su nuca al igual que su compañera mirando en otra dirección evitando lo más posible el contacto entre ambos

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el sol de la mañana había terminado de salir y ahora ambos Shinigamis se encontraban caminando por un área marginal de la sociedad de almas, las casas no llegaban a ser si quiera chabolas de madera medianamente armadas y el suelo del lugar estaba completamente enlodado, algunos de las casas del lugar permitían mirar a su interior demostrando que este no era mejor que el exterior y en algunos casos directamente se podían ver almas famélicas en el mejor de las suertes. En el caso contrario era lidiar con vagabundos busca pleitos que se ganaban su vida en ese lugar amedrentando a los más débiles

-podía haber hecho este trabajo por mí misma…¡no entiendo por qué Lady Yoruichi me ordeno patrullar contigo!-

-yo que sé, hace mucho tiempo que deje de tratar de entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer…-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Lady Yoruichi pedazo de imbécil?!...- Contraponía Soi Fong totalmente iracunda girando en dirección a Ichigo preparada para amedrentarlo

-¡¿ahora que dije?!...- protestaba el cabeza de Zanahoria alarmado por el exabrupto de la triste condena que tenía por compañera de patrulla

Llevaban poco más de dos horas juntos y era evidente que ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro por lo que desde la mañana su rutina había sido atacarse entre ellos todo lo que podían verbalmente para pasar luego a atacarse con indiferencia marcando el silencio más sepulcral que pudieran

 _-Bueno Ichigo, hoy tengo un nuevo encargo para ti…-_

 _El sol no había salido aun por el firmamento, no obstante, Ichigo Kurosaki ya se encontraba de pie delante de su líder de escuadrón quien sentada en su asiento como siempre recostando su mentón contra su puño le dedicaba una mirada confiada a su protegido_

 _-¿de qué se trata?...-_

 _-supongo que no lo has notado, pero recientemente no se han detectado ataques de ningún tipo por parte de los Hollows…- señalaba la capitana haciendo arquear una ceja al peli naranja_

 _-¿eso es malo?...- pregunto este confundido_

 _-tratándose de unos monstruos que han hostigado la sociedad de almas desde la fundación del Seireitei, si, bastante…- contestaba Yoruichi divertida -…hay que tener en cuenta que primero estos monstruos estaban actuando coordinados durante el último ataque y ahora de repente han desaparecido por completo del mapa… eso nos da a entender que algo o alguien los está controlando…- sentenciaba Yoruichi haciendo que esta vez Ichigo posase su puño en su mentón_

 _-¿seria ese tal Arturo Plateado?...- pregunto el peli naranja a manera de conclusión no obstante arrancándole un leve chasqueo de lengua a su líder_

 _-es una posibilidad que hay que tener en cuenta…- señalaba ella con menos entusiasmo del que dejaba ver en otros asuntos -… si es asi y ese monstruo está detrás de todo esto definitivamente no sé cómo hicimos para salir con vida en tu línea temporal…- sinceraba Yoruichi -…lo importante es saber que está ocurriendo, por lo que necesito que patrulles cerca del sector donde más suelen cazar sus alimentos…-_

 _-entiendo…- contestaba Ichigo totalmente concentrado en su labor, él estaba acostumbrado a eliminar a los monstruos que aparecían en su ciudad, se podía decir que tenía cierta experiencia en el campo, no obstante, no imaginaba con claridad como seria en un lugar donde sus ataques eran mucho más frecuentes -…¿algo más?...- pregunto el Shinigami sustituto arqueando su ceja derecha_

 _-de hecho, si, hay algo más…- contestaba Yoruichi con esa típica sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios al cabeza de zanahoria por el hecho de que esta siempre era precedida de un horrible dolor de cabeza -…viendo que eres nuevo en el lugar necesito que vayas acompañado por alguien…-_

 _Ichigo previniendo por donde venía la situación solamente pudo bufar una pequeña petición_

 _-por favor no ella…-_

 _sabiendo el sentir de su protegido Yoruichi casi estalla de la risa, no obstante, prefirió mantenerse completamente profesional_

 _-Soi Fong…-_

 _Al ser llamada, la joven guardia apareció en un pestañeo en medio de ambos presentes en el salón con su puño y rodilla en el suelo_

 _-Ordene Lady Yoruichi…-_

 _-¿adivina a quien acompañaras hoy?...- pregunto divertida Yoruichi, aun con su cabeza agachada la joven no demoro al igual que su compañero en ver por dónde venían los tiros_

 _-Por favor, no él..- No obstante, toda esperanza desapareció al girarse a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki de pie atrás de ella parado de manera desgarbada por el cansancio mental -…¡Comandante!¡por favor!¡no me junte con este imbécil!...- Pedía casi suplicando Soi Fong_

 _-en serio Yorui… Comandante ¿no hay nadie más con quien pueda ir?...- pregunto Ichigo inquieto y algo molesto -… es obvio que a miss simpatía no le agrado en lo más mínimo…-_

 _Una mirada llena de desprecio fue lo que recibió Ichigo tras ese comentario por parte de Soi Fong, no se habían cruzado de nuevo desde la noche de su enfrentamiento por lo que si ella ya lo detestaba de antes, después de su derrota a Ichigo no se le hacía extraño que ella quisiera matarlo lo más pronto posible y de la manera más dolorosa._

 _-Les recuerdo a ustedes dos que están hablándole a su capitán y lo que están haciendo es un acto de directa subordinación…- señalo Yoruichi con un tono marcial que hizo sentir un leve escalofrió a ambos adolescentes -…Ichigo, más te vale comenzar a acatar mis órdenes sin hacer ningún comentario y a ti Soi Fong, te recuerdo que tienes pendiente un castigo por tu osadía de la noche pasada…-_

 _Ambos Shinigamis asentían no obstante mirándose disimuladamente con desprecio_

 _-No aceptare más reclamos, por lo que desde este momento ambos tienen la orden de patrullar el distrito No.80 conocido como distrito Zaraki…-_

 _-Hi…-contesto Soi Fong mas desganada de lo que su particular marcialidad le hacía reaccionar, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna autoridad moral para reclamarle a su líder por emparejarla con el sujeto al que más detestaba._

 _Ichigo por otra parte sudo frio_

 _-tiene que ser una jodida coincidencia…-_

 _Susurro sintiendo gruesas gotas de sudor correr por su mejilla y nuca, después de todo no sabía que el distrito más peligroso del rukongai tenía el mismo nombre del capitán del onceavo escuadrón de su tiempo, mas siendo que el buen Kenpachi no era precisamente un hombre de sutilezas como para que algo como una coincidencia se acomidiera a él_

 _-¡¿alguna objeción Ichigo?!...- pregunto Yoruichi molesta, haciendo que el peli naranja se posara marcialmente_

 _-¡Hi!..¡quiero decir!¡no!¡ninguna!.-_

… _.._

" _Maldita mujer gato"…-_ Pensaba Ichigo para sí mismo carraspeando los dientes, ya no entendía de que iba su intención de emparejarlo con literalmente la mujer más detestable que él conocía, si bien él y Rukia solían tener sus choques y demás, ambos congeniaban bastante bien, se agradaban y de hecho reconocía que si había una persona con la que se sintiera a gusto sin pensar demasiado en cómo actuar, era con ella pese a su rudeza y a veces infantilismo descarado.

Pero Soi Fong era otra historia completamente distinta, desde el primer momento en el que él llego ella lo había estado hostigando sin razón alguna desde el principio y no había un momento que ella no aprovechara para descalificarlo de alguna manera o simplemente mirarlo con repudio y desprecio, aquel comportamiento en parte lo desquiciaba porque eso significaba pasar una parte obligatoriamente con alguien que solamente le hacía sentir mal, no era que él sintiera alguna especie de empatía o de ganas de acercamiento para con ella, no obstante debía reconocer que era irritante la constante de desprecio gratuito en su contra

Mirándola de reojo, la joven Soi Fong desde su baja estatura le devolvía una mirada llena de fastidio al peli naranja que lo obligaba nuevamente a rodar sus ojos a otro lado

-agradecería que vigilaras adecuadamente Kurosaki Ichigo…- señalaba está cerrando sus ojos molesta -…nos enviaron a este lugar a patrullar, no a pasear…-

-Da igual…- contestaba Ichigo irritado -…no se siente ninguna anomalía de energía espiritual, no hay Hollows en la cercanía, solo gente muriéndose entre la marginalidad de este lugar…- señalo él con repudio por esta última parte -…¿este de verdad es el lugar al que vienen a parar a quienes les hago el Konso?...- se preguntó casi con incredulidad, no podía concebir en su mente que ese fuera el lugar al que las almas iban a tener su descanso eterno

-asi es ¿Por qué la pregunta?...- regaño Soi Fong mirando el gesto de malestar de Ichigo mirando las calles que recorrían

-por nada, no tendría caso explicarlo…- finiquito este el tema, no podía explicarle a la mocosa sobre cómo vivían las almas en su mundo un día a día duro con la esperanza de descansar después de la muerte únicamente para terminar arrastrados a ese inmundo lugar donde solo algunos al parecer bendecidos con suerte lograban tener una vida más o menos estable y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo

La respuesta por supuesto hizo crispar el estado de animo de Soi Fong

-¿otro de tus grandes secretos Kurosaki?...- pregunto está molesta -…como al señor no se le puede preguntar nada por qué "todo es secreto"…-

Ichigo arqueaba una ceja por esa afirmación, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que para el resto de personas con las que trataba, él era un completo extraño en todo el sentido de la palabra

-simplemente no quiero tocar el tema…- cerro ichigo centrándose en mirar hacia adelante, de alguna manera necesitaba distraer su mente de la molesta compañía

Soi Fong en respuesta gruñía, si había algo en particular en Ichigo Kurosaki era su habilidad para cabrearla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. El shinigami advenedizo representaba demasiadas cosas que ella detestaba o que directamente la atacaban a su persona en esencia. Ese poder desmesurado que el miserable tenia y que opacaba todo esfuerzo realizado por ella, esa preponderancia de él de parecer superior en todo momento o de tratarla como si fuese una persona inferior de manera directa e indirecta. Esa facilidad que tenía para conectar con Yoruichi que ella no tenia

Era la primera vez que alguien la hacía sentir así de inferior como persona y como guerrera, por esa razón lo último que quería era estar cerca de él

-siento haber incomodado a su eminencia…- carraspeo ella frustrada -…no pensé que preguntar molestaría al poderoso Shinigami sin nombre que ya domina el Bankai…-

Frustrado por el constante despotricar de la mocosa arrogante Ichigo estaba a punto de estallar

-¡mira tu pedazo de!...-

-¡!-

No obstante, repentinamente la atmosfera alrededor de ellos se hizo considerablemente pesada, al mirar a los costados Ichigo vio que se encontraban en un lugar del distrito Zaraki completamente deshabitado y lo único que se estaba sintiendo era la repentina sed de sangre y presión espiritual que había inundado el territorio de repente haciendo que Soi Fong apretase sus dientes y desenfundara su Zampakuto

Ichigo también apretó los dientes no obstante con más control que su compañera, después de todo el ya conocía esa clase de presión espiritual

 _-¡Me lleva la…!-_

En su campo de visión no demoro en entrar la silueta de un hombre de prominente estatura, de complexión física delgada pero claramente moldeada por el esfuerzo físico y una vida de combate, su haori de Capitán no se encontraba por ninguna parte y en cambio vestía como un vagabundo de cabello desgarbado y mirada ofuscante

-Kenpachi…- susurro Ichigo reconociendo al futuro capitán de la división once de la sociedad de almas, en ese momento nada más un monstruo callejero que al parecer desde siempre había vivido con esa sed de sangre que lo caracterizaba

-¿mmm?...- el mencionado no demoro en enfocar a los dos particulares personajes que se habían adentrado en su territorio, la mayoría de veces esto era un tema sin mayor trascendencia para él porque en gran medida los Shinigamis eran basura sin valor, idiotas empoderados que no le podían soportar un solo round en batalla y no ameritaban su más mínimo esfuerzo a menos de que estos llegasen propiamente buscando problemas

La mujer del grupo parecía ser eso, sus ojos demostraban cierta ferocidad, pero era claro que estaba siendo completamente aplastada por su sola presencia, la daito que ella cargaba como Zampakuto no sería capaz de hacerle ninguna clase de daño, una mísera wakizashi a lo mucho alcanzaría para que se limpiase los dientes con el filo de esta

Del otro lado estaba el hombre del grupo, un mocoso de mierda al parecer también, no obstante, este estaba sosteniendo su presencia sin mayor clase de dificultad, su guardia estaba arriba pero claramente tenía el poder y los músculos para mantenerse delante de él sin mayores arrebatos, algo que no se veía siempre

-oye tu…- llamo el vagabundo a Ichigo apuntándole con su espada -…desenvaina ahora…- una sonrisa crápula y llena de sed de sangre se alzó en su rostro -…Te ves fuerte, espero me diviertas un rato…-

-¡ICK!...-

Un gemido cuasi femenino escapo de la garganta de Ichigo al ver que aun con casi cien años atrás, Zaraki Kenpachi seguía siendo el mismo trastornado que le instigaba a pelear nada mas al verlo, la gran diferencia es que este tipo parecía mucho mas salvaje que su yo del presente

" _¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?"_

Se preguntó mentalmente apenas dándose tiempo para desenfundar su Zampakuto y recibir de lleno con esta el poderoso golpe de martillo que el vagabundo ejercía contra él hundiéndolo en un cráter en el piso

-¡ESO!¡ESO ME GUSTA!¡LO BLOQUEASTE BASTANTE BIEN MOCOSO!...- Exclamo con Jubilo el futuro Zaraki Kenpachi en jubilo al ver que sus expectativas no fueron traicionadas y el mocoso delante suyo estaba completamente ileso con el golpe de cortesía

Soi Fong al costado había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano tan solo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos de la onda expansiva del golpe, así como de las esquirlas de piedra que iban en dirección a ella

" _¡Por Dios!¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es este tipo?!"_

Una sola blandida de su espada había cargado poder suficiente para barrer con todo el piso bajo ambos siendo detenido por al parecer todo el esfuerzo físico de Ichigo haciéndolo gruñir débilmente conteniendo la fuerza del impacto, lo más impresionante de todo el asunto, era que el Vagabundo en cuestión solamente movía la espada con una sola mano sin ninguna clase de técnica, sin importarle si lo que llevaba en la mano era una espada o un palo

Después del primer golpe vinieron una sucesión de martillazos que Ichigo luchaba por contener, hundiendo sus pies cada vez más un poco más en el suelo

-¡Maldicion!...- Reincorporándose tan pronto como pudo, Soi Fong se abalanzo contra el monstruoso sujeto apuntando su Zampakuto a apuñalar directamente entre las costillas debajo del brazo de su enemigo, hundiendo solamente un poco la punta dentro de esta pese a ser un punto particularmente blando la mayoría del tiempo -¡¿Qué?!- se aterro de ver que un ataque cargado con toda su fuerza a duras penas había entrado uno o dos centímetros y si bien eso era suficiente para causar una herida de consideración en ese punto a cualquier otra persona, Kenpachi meramente le había dedicado una mirada fastidiada

-¡no molestes mujer!...-

Con una patada de costado Kenpachi arrojo a Soi Fong contra los muros de una de las casas que estaban por el lugar destrozando esta inmediatamente con el cuerpo de la joven guardia

-¡Maldición!...- Gruño Ichigo al ver a su compañera herida, obligándole a pensar en una manera de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible

Girando sobre sí mismo se dio suficiente tiempo para evadir el siguiente ataque contra él permitiéndole salir de la zona de ataque de Kenpachi quien se quedó viéndolo intrigado durante unos instantes

-¡INTERESANTE MOCOSO!¡DIME ¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?!...- pregunto el gigante entusiasmado

-Lo siento, no es algo que pueda ir diciendo por ahí…- contesto Ichigo comprando algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo salir de esa situación, pelear contra Kenpachi en ese lugar solamente traería problemas y probablemente tanto el como Soi Fong no saldrían bien librados

-¡¿UH?!...- la respuesta no había gustado en absoluto a Kenpachi quien molesto y completamente enfocado se preparó nuevamente para atacar a Ichigo saltando hacia él, este en respuesta se preparó para responder con una blandida ascendente, no obstante no completamente enfocada al golpe físico

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- Grito Ichigo concentrando su energía espiritual en su espada tomando desprevenido al gigante quien no pudo defenderse adecuadamente cuando la luna de energía concentrada se estrelló de lleno contra su cuerpo causando una leve explosión que levanto todo el polvo debajo de ellos

En el momento de la distracción Ichigo mediante Shunpo entro inmediatamente a la casa donde Soi Fong había quedado atrapada, la mencionada en cuestión ya se había levantado y estaba preparada para volver a la pelea, cosa que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Ichigo la tomo de su brazo

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!...- pregunto esta tanto confundida como molesta

-¡NOS LARGAMOS DE AQUÍ!...- Grito Ichigo tirando de ella hacia él -…¡ESE SUJETO NO ES ALGO QUE PODAMOS ENFRENTAR SIN SALIR HERIDOS!-

Sin darle mayor tiempo a protestar y de manera arbitraria, Ichigo comenzó a desplazarse a Shunpo de ese lugar, huyendo tan rápido como podía en dirección al seireitei, desconocía que tan bueno era Kenpachi en esa época para el paso flash pero definitivamente abogaba por que no fuese muy versado en ese, de no ser así probablemente estarían perdidos

-¡SUELTAME IMBECIL!...- ordenaba Soi Fong viéndose completamente humillada al ser arrastrada a la fuerza por parte del advenedizo, no entendía por qué este había reaccionado de tal manera con ella, aun con su inexperiencia ella entendía que el sujeto al que se habían encontrado era un monstruo demasiado peligroso para manejar sin un plan, pero de ahí a huir como cobardes y más tratándola de esa manera había un gran trecho

Ichigo obedecía volteándose a mirarla exasperado

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y SIGUEME!¡ESE TIPO PROBABLEMENTE AUN ESTE CERCA!-

Levemente intimidada por la dureza de las palabras de Ichigo Soi Fong se limitó a obedecer siguiendo tan de cerca cómo podía a Ichigo, durante la batalla pudo ver como este resistía los embates del poderoso vagabundo y como usaba su Zampakuto para disparar un ataque de energía con el cual cubrió su rastro para sacarla de ahí

" _No cabe duda, definitivamente es un maestro con el Zanjutsu… si se lo propusiera podría ser un Capitan"_

Si bien el misticismo en torno a Ichigo Kurosaki le molestaba de momento aquello solamente terminaba de confirmar las frustraciones de ella por lo que ya no tenía energía para molestarse especialmente en algún aspecto, no obstante, podía sentir como su auto estima era aplastada nuevamente por su enemigo personal

Después de huir por varias horas, ambos finalmente estaban contra los muros del Seiretei jadeando pesadamente en busca de aire, la carrera empeñada por Ichigo Kurosaki no se había detenido hasta que ambos no habían llegado a un lugar donde estuviera seguro que no serían perseguidos por Zaraki Kenpachi

-mal..maldicion…-

Jadeaba Ichigo apoyando su mano contra la pared apretándose el pecho buscando reincorporarse lo más antes posible, nunca antes había usado tanto su paso flash y este le estaba pasando factura en ese momento

-Estúpido…- respondía jadeante también Soi Fong sentada contra el muro, su pecho subía y bajaba puesto que ella también estaba considerablemente cansada -…Jamás había huido tan… deshonrosamente de una misión…Esto es una vergüenza…-

Ichigo no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta aprehensión

-¿de verdad crees que podías ganarle a ese maldito monstruo peleando?...- pregunto este molesto realzando la situación -…ese sujeto llevaba una Zampakuto sin liberar y aun así tenía esa monstruosa presión espiritual, nos hubiera hecho añicos como si nada…-

-¡Entre ambos pudimos haberlo hecho!...- sentencio Soi Fong con tanta firmeza como su cansancio se lo permitía -…¡Me vas a decir que tu!¡habiendo dominado el Bankai no puede contra un miserable vagabundo sobredesarrollado!...- el enojo en la mirada de Soi Fong solo se acrecentaba cada que hablaba no obstante -…¿o es que no podías enfrentarte a él por otro de tus secretos?...-

Inclusive Ichigo sintió una punzada incomoda por el tono bajo y casi despectivo que la guardia había usado contra él, no era para menos si lo pensaba en detalle ella tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta con él por el misticismo que se había obligado a adoptar

Rascándose la cabeza Ichigo finalmente se dejaba caer contra el muro de la sociedad de almas a un metro de su compañera

-Lo siento…- la mirada de Soi Fong se estrechó al ver al Shinigami sustituto disculparse con un tono demasiado condescendiente para su agrado -…no es de extrañar que te cause tanto enojo tienes razón en molestarte cuando me veo en la obligación de no ser claro con las cosas que me toca hacer, lo único que puedo decirte es que hay una razón válida para que no pueda decirle a nadie mucho sobre mí a excepción de Yoruichi…-

Soi Fong parpadeo sintiendo por primera vez verdadera curiosidad, aquello había sonado demasiado sincero como para ser una treta o algo para desviar la atención

-¿es tan delicado como para obligarte a mantener todas tus cosas en secreto?...- pregunto esta genuinamente intrigada y por primera vez dirigiéndole la palabra de manera no hostil

-bastante…-señalo Ichigo meditabundo -…nadie en este lugar puede enterarse de mi identidad, de hecho, ya es bastante grave que varios miembros del segundo escuadrón sepan cual es mi nombre…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sentados en ese lugar luego de esa confesión, siendo un poco menos parco Ichigo había logrado calmar levemente el estado de animo de la protegida de Yoruichi, al menos por unos instantes ella no parecía querer fulminarlo con su mirada con la suficiente intensidad para hacerlo desaparecer de la existencia.

Por otra parte, Soi Fong ahora más que malestar sentía curiosidad por saber la verdad detrás del Shinigami sustituto, era obvio que algo gordo se gestaba en torno a él y había demasiadas cosas que de cierta manera hacia su misticismo algo atractivo, su fuerza indiscriminada, su particular forma de interactuar con la comandante, su actitud y ese deje de nostalgia que se percibía casi constantemente de él

-siendo honesta me llama la atención saber de dónde eres…- confeso ella de manera casual haciendo girar a su compañero hacia ella -…como miembros del escuadrón de castigo conocemos la identidad de cada Shinigami de cada escuadrón del Seireitei y jamás habíamos escuchado de un "Ichigo Kurosaki" tampoco se trata de un nombre falso porque tu presión espiritual no mentiría…- la mirada de Soi Fong se endurecía pero más que evidenciar hostilidad, mostraba cierta expectación -…tú no eres de este lugar ¿eres acaso del mundo humano?...-

Ichigo paso saliva ruidosamente ante la pregunta de la peli negra, no espero que ella fuera tan asertiva en ese aspecto

-algo así…- concedió Ichigo sabiendo que no tenía por donde negar aquella afirmación, en respuesta Soi Fong afilaba su mirada nuevamente

-eso me lleva a otra pregunta…- señalaba ella con cierto atisbo de enojo en su voz -….tu apariencia en edad es similar a la mía, pero los humanos tienen periodos de vida mucho más corto que nosotros ¿Qué edad tienes?...-

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tensaron, la charla comenzaba a ganar un tinte que no les gustaba, no obstante…

-dieciséis años, casi diecisiete…-

-¡IMPOSIBLE!...- exclamo Soi Fong completamente incrédula -…¡¿no puede ser cierto!¡¿me estás diciendo que tan solo con dieciséis años ya dominaste el Bankai?!...- poniéndose de pie Soi Fong encaraba a Ichigo con completa confusión -…¡¿sabes que se necesitan al menos tres veces esa cantidad de tiempo para alcanzar el Bankai y otros diez años para dominarlo?!-

-Si he escuchado eso…- confeso Ichigo pensativo, viendo las reacciones de Soi Fong a lo que estaba respondiendo no era difícil imaginar que la enojaba tanto, para ella el era una ofensa contra todo lo que ella había trabajado, una vida entera de entrenamiento y devoción por su parte se veían ofuscado por menos de seis meses de entrenamiento suyo, no era de extrañar que ella lo detestase

Luego de su exabrupto Soi Fong no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer, sintiéndose derrotada se limitó a apretar sus labios para comerse su frustración y a volver a donde estaba sentada completamente en silencio

Ambos estuvieron así durante el resto de su tiempo de misión, Soi Fong en completo silencio abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en estas, Ichigo no descifraba la forma en la que estaba afectada, sabía que la noticia era cuanto menos un balde de agua helada para ella

* * *

-Vaya, no creo que se lo haya tomado particularmente bien…- señalaba Hanabi dándole un sorbo a su taza de te

-sí, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo…- respondía Ichigo imitando el gesto de su acompañante

Ambos se encontraban actualmente a las afueras del Seireitei, mas precisamente la zona en la que la miembro del cuarto escuadrón solía hacer sus compras, actualmente habían pasado cinco días desde la mision de investigación de Ichigo y Soi Fong al distrito Zaraki y el estado de animo de ella se había ensombrecido por completo luego de ver la enorme diferencia de poder y de talento bruto entre ambos

Cabía resaltar que no habían cruzado palabras desde entonces y los entrenamientos básicos diarios habían sido ido por la línea de formación mas estándar sin ningún cruce de palabras

-¿lo ocurrido te hace sentir mal de alguna manera?...- le pregunto la Shinigami arqueando una ceja parcialmente intrigada, Ichigo se había abstenido de entrar en detalles sobre porque su compañera y él habían chocado esta vez mas allá de decirle que ambos tenían una diferencia considerable de habilidades, Hanabi sabia la verdad sobre el poder bruto de Ichigo, pero por la comodidad de este prefirió hacerse la de la vista gorda

-no es eso, es que simplemente lo último que quiero es cambiar las cosas como venían funcionando en este lugar…-

Esa era la principal preocupación de Ichigo, el estado explosivo constante de Soi Fong había menguado considerablemente y si bien eso era bueno en la superficie, le preocupaba que ese cambio acarreara un brusco margen de diferencia en lo que se refería a la formación que la futura capitana del escuadrón dos tomaría para hacerse en un futuro con la identidad sobre la que él la reconocía

Básicamente tenía miedo de haberse cargado el futuro en ese aspecto

-creo que te estás dando demasiado crédito…- sentencio Hanabi de manera tajante casi a forma de puchero haciendo girar la cabeza a Ichigo confundido -…supongo que eso fue un serio golpe para ella, pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que la señorita Fong se encuentra con un tope que le hace frustrarse…-

Ichigo parpadeo intrigado

-¿Cómo es eso?...-

-veras, la situación familiar del Clan Fong siempre ha sido algo tensa…- explicaba Hanabi alzando su dedo índice a manera de exposición -… ha sido una casa menor que ha dedicado su historia a servir a la casa Shihoin, de la misma manera era común por esto que todos los miembros de la familia ingresaran a las fuerzas especiales de castigo, de no ser asi eran expulsados…-

-ya veo…¿y que pasa con eso?...- preguntaba Ichigo interesado en la historia de manera particular

-bueno, la señorita Fong pertenece a la novena generación de su familia y es la menor de seis hermanos, los cinco primeros ingresaron todos a las fuerzas especiales de castigo… y murieron en sus primeras misiones…-

La afirmación tan escalofriante hizo abrir y cerrar la boca a Ichigo, esperaba que eso fuera una especie de pantomima para abrir un chiste, pero la seriedad en el rostro infantil de su amiga le hizo entender que no era asi

-El mayor llego a su sexta misión antes de morir destajado mientras que los que le seguían murieron en sus primeras y segundas misiones…- señalaba Hanabi -…creo que es obvio, pero es necesario recalcar que los superiores de la casa Fong no estaban contentos con el desempeño de su última generación, mas viendo que la última hija con vida que quedaba de la línea principal era una niña débil, asi era como la reconocían en su momento, por lo que ella se vio obligada a entrenar arduamente para no solo entrar en las fuerzas especiales, sino también borrar el legado de fallas que dejaron sus hermanos…-

Ichigo estrecho su mirada ante la forma tan relajada en la que su compañera se refería a la muerte de los hermanos de su detestable superiora en las fuerzas especiales

-¿no te parece algo cruel llamar fallas a las muertes de la familia de ella?...-

-en casos más comunes lo seria, pero no es que los clanes de nobles se muevan precisamente por el amor familiar como si por el honor de sus apellidos…- sentenciaba ella de manera parca, algo que no terminaba de agradar a Ichigo puesto que ese era el tono de ella para un gesto comúnmente infantil que adornaba el rostro de la miembro del escuadrón cuatro -…a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto, es que no es la primera vez que ella se ve enfrentada a situaciones que comúnmente serian injustas, seguramente esta afectada por lo que dices, pero difícilmente no lo superara y de hecho lo hará una fortaleza… el querer superarte sin importar como…-

Tomando una leve pausa, Hanabi terminaba su taza de te en silencio, Ichigo le imitaba pensativo, quizás era como estaba diciendo Hanabi, quizás estaba subestimando a Soi Fong y se estaba dando demasiado crédito

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pensando en cómo sería agradable ver de nuevo a Soi Fong con su temperamento de siempre, porque eso significaría que ella estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando para ser mejor, y eso era algo que el respetaba y de hecho admiraba.

No obstante, un pensamiento hizo crispar sus nervios casi al instante

 _-entonces…¿Cómo se habrá sentido cuando Yoruichi tuvo que dejar la sociedad de almas?-_

Toda una vida de servicio y de devoción desde niña únicamente para servir a Yoruichi y para honrar el nombre tanto de su clan como el de ella, los pocos días que llevaba con ella bastaban para saber que ella era una persona entregada únicamente a ese objetivo viendo a la mujer gato más que como una superiora, como a una hermana, una amiga y una figura que la inspiraba constantemente

¿Cómo se habría sentido ella cuando todo lo que paso al final paso?

-bueno, Ichigo, te agradezco por el té…- sonreía Hanabi de manera infantil levantándose de su asiento sacudiéndose sus faldas

-no hay problema…- contestaba este también poniéndose de pie y estirándose, preparándose para despedirse de su compañera a la que había buscado cuando tuvo tiempo libre para hablar con alguien, no obstante al ver a Hanabi jugando con su cabello con una sonrisa nerviosa supo que algo estaba pasando -…¿ocurre algo?...-

-de hecho, si…- contestaba esta con un claro arrobo de vergüenza que se veía reflejada en una trémula sonrisa de la que se escapaban risillas -…hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, veras…- ahora ella jugaba toqueteando sus dedos índices entre ellos -…en tres días habrá una reunión en los barracones de cuarto escuadrón, solemos hacer reuniones cada tanto de tiempo simplemente para divertirnos y bueno… me gustaría que me acompañaras en esta ocasión…-

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces ¿le estaba preguntando ella si quería que le acompañase a una fiesta? Bueno a lo que se podía entender en esa época por una fiesta. Por unos segundos el Shinigami sustituto se quedó pensando, primero, no era mucho de gustar esa clase de reuniones, no le agradaba demasiado la música a demasiado ruido ni las conglomeraciones, no obstante, de nuevo. Hanabi era la única persona con la que interactuaba socialmente en esa época y le sabía algo mal quedar en malos términos con ella

-recordaras que no puedo dejar que me reconozcan…- señalo él esperando sacar la situación por la tangente, no obstante, aun con más vergüenza la chica del escuadrón cuatro se veía más nerviosa

-veras, creo que tengo una solución para eso…-

El tono nerviosillo de la chica simplemente puso nervioso también a Ichigo ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba planeando hacer?

(un dia después)

-lo siento, en serio, no pensé que esto te fuera a afectar tanto Ichigo…- se disculpaba casi al borde del llanto Hanabi con sus manos manchados de un líquido negro similar al alquitrán

Por su parte Ichigo no se molestaba en contestar, su estado de ánimo estaba en ese momento en una situación en la que si habría su boca seria para soltar improperios que en su día a día no creía que jamás fuera a utilizar

Cuando Hanabi le dijo que había una manera de ocultar su identidad, Ichigo sintió curiosidad del tema y le dejo actuar movido por la curiosidad, en primer lugar, ella había llevado una serie de artilugios y lo que parecían frutos de los cuales nunca sospecho, fuera a salir un tinte de cabello artesanal sino hasta que vio su cabello completamente ennegrecido como alquitrán, siendo esta una de las pocas cosas que Ichigo detestaba que algún día llegaran a pasarle

-¡Que más da!¡es mi culpa por no preguntar!...- gruño este tratando de calmarse lo que más podía, si bien de chico recordó ser blanco de burlas por su color particular de cabello, algo de lo que se enorgullecía era de nunca haber cedido a esa presión tintándoselo, cosa que acababa de ser violentada

-¡No!¡en serio!¡debi pensar que esto podría molestarte!¡lo siento tanto!...- por su parte Hanabi se inclinaba consecutivamente sin parar de disculparse, sus ojos denotaban el nacimiento de unas cuantas lagrimas por parte de los nervios y del arrepentimiento, haciendo que el estado de Ichigo paulatinamente comenzase a descender al sentirse el como el perpetrador del crimen y no la victima

-ya que, déjalo así…- gruño tratando de negociar consigo mismo, quizás estaba armando escandalo más de la cuenta por ese tema, en primer lugar, en ese momento no estaba cambiando su cabello por vanidad sino por necesidad, así que por esa parte podía pensar que el cambio de color quizás pudo haber sido una buena idea -…lamento haber explotado así, debí haber imaginado que lo que me estabas diciendo era que me ibas a cambiar de color el cabello…-

Haciéndose frente a un espejo Ichigo comenzó a toquetearse la cabeza, se sentía extraño con el negro sobre su cabello, hasta ahora caía en cuenta de lo particular de su apariencia gracias a su tono naranja original que había desaparecido

-bueno, yo creería que… te queda ¿bien?...- señalo Hanabi tratando de amenizar la situación lo más pronto posible agradeciendo que ambos estaban solos en una de las habitaciones del cuarto barracón donde ella lo había llevado para cambiarle el color de cabello, gracias a eso nadie había notado el exabrupto, no obstante cuando las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente para permitirle ver que tal el resultado, este no era precisamente el que ella esperaba

De hecho, algo había ocurrido al cambiarle el color de cabello a Ichigo

-bueno, supongo que con esto no tendré que andar con una máscara por ahí…- murmuraba Ichigo un poco entusiasta -…¿salimos de aquí?...- pregunto este con tono conciliador, haciendo que Hanabi asintiese en silencio, permitiendo que ambos salieran de la habitación donde se encontraban, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que empezase la reunión del cuarto escuadrón y si bien Ichigo caminaba por ahí un tanto nervioso al tener su rostro descubierto, Hanabi sentía cierta incomodidad caminando junto a él por una razón

" _Se parece demasiado al chico del quinto escuadrón"_

Hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta que Ichigo tenía una apariencia, porte, estatura y casi los mismos ademanes físicos de una de las personas más populares de Seireitei, al haberle cambiado su cabello de color a uno negro ahora prácticamente eran gemelos

" _Solo espero que nadie más lo note"_

Caminando ambos por los corredores exteriores de los barracones del cuarto escuadrón sumado al ruido del barullo que había por el lugar por lo agitado de sus miembros mientras organizaban las cosas para la fiesta, ni Ichigo ni Hanabi lograron escuchar los pasos agitados de dos sujetos del escuadrón cargando una serie de cajas, razón por la cual como fue natural los cuatro chocaron al cruce de una esquina, haciendo que todos tropezasen y las cosas se cayeran al suelo

-Lo siento…- señalo Ichigo ayudando a alzar las cosas tiradas en el piso

-¡lo sientes!¡ojala eso fuera suficiente para cubrir los gastos de lo que acabas de tirar pedazo de…!- el miembro del cuarto escuadrón detuvo abruptamente sus palabras al ver a Ichigo, pasando del enojo al nerviosismo -…¡ah!¡un momento!... no me había fijado que se trataba de usted, lo siento señor Shiba…-

-¿Señor Shiba?...- pregunto Ichigo confundido, haciendo que Hanabi tirase de su brazo

-no pasa nada, fue nuestra culpa, debimos habernos fijado por donde andábamos…- se disculpaba esta entre gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuello

-oh vaya, Hanabi, no sabíamos que eras amiga del señor Kaien…¿ambos vendrán juntos a la reunión?...- pregunto el otro miembro de escuadrón aumentando el nerviosismo de la peli azul así como el desconcierto de Ichigo

-Si, claro, es como dices…- contestaba esta entre trémulas risitas

-ya veo, Lord Kaien, esperamos verlo entonces en un rato… y espero me disculpe por mi arrebato de hace un rato, tenga buen dia…-

Se despidieron ambos miembros del escuadrón cuatro luego de recoger sus cosas, dejando a Ichigo y a Hanabi solos en el corredor

-¿Señor Kaien?...- Pregunto Ichico confundido, de algo le sonaba ese nombre

-por favor sígueme…- pidió Hanabi nerviosa jalando a Ichigo de su traje, obligándole a seguirle

…

-ya veo…- contestaba Ichigo sereno luego de escuchar lo que estaba pasando

Era difícil corroborarlo sin ninguna evidencia física, pero Hanabi le estaba explicando que, al haberle cambiado el color de cabello, acababa de quedar completamente idéntico a un miembro de una de las casas de nobles el cual actualmente fungía como uno de los Shinigamis más reconocidos de esa época, Kaien Shiba

Por su parte Ichigo cruzado de brazos meditaba la situación, Kaien Shiba, recordaba ahora claramente ese nombre puesto que se trataba del hermano de Kukaku y de Ganjou, el hermano por el cual ambos detestaban a Rukia puesto que él había muerto a manos de ella por un incidente de contaminación Hollow que a día de hoy seguía siendo una de las más grandes cicatrices emocionales de quien podía presumirse era su mejor amiga. Jamás creyó que el parecido físico de ambos fuese tan evidente

-¿estas seguro que no eres miembro o tienes alguna relación con el Clan Shiba?...- pregunto Hanabi con curiosidad. Pregunto qué incomodo sobremanera a Ichigo porque eso era replantearse una de las cosas que más lo habían estado escamando sobre su propia existencia de manera reciente

La identidad de su padre

Ishin Kurosaki era un Shinigami, pero no un mestizo o algo similar como él, el cinto que había colocado debajo de su hombrera cuando apareció para pelear contra Aizen demostraba su rango como Capitan del Seireitei , eso sumado a que era consciente de que su apellido en realidad era el apellido de su madre, Masaki Kurosaki dejo entrever un limbo del que estaba cayendo en cuenta recientemente

-¿él era descendiente de un Shinigami?¿sus poderes realmente provenían de Rukia y del entrenamiento que tuvo con Urahara?

-Si te soy honesto, no lo sé…- contesto este con cierto pesadumbre y mirada reclinada a un costado, incluso Hanabi con eso entendio que ahondar demasiado en el tema quizás sería mala idea

-ya veo…- contestaba Hanabi bufando un suspiro de preocupación también, limitándose a sacar de una bolsa que llevaba una pañoleta de color gris -…por ahora mejor cubramos tu cabello, con algo de suerte evitaremos llamar la atención y en caso de que haya demasiadas preguntas simplemente nos haremos a un costado…-

Asintiendo Ichigo reclinaba su cabeza para que Hanabi atase la pañoleta sobre su cabeza dejando el nudo caer hacia atrás, girando su cabeza levemente dejaba que ella misma diese o no el aprobado sobre si eso sería suficiente para pasar desapercibido o no, obteniendo el pulgar arriba después de unos cuantos segundos

-bueno, deberíamos seguir entonces…- señalo la encargada de los hados de curación a su compañero quien asintiendo caminaba atrás de ella -…aún faltan unas cuantas horas y antes de que lleguen los capitanes invitados asi que demos una vuelta mientras tanto…-

-claro, me parece bien…- asentía Ichigo de manera casi desinteresada por completo llevando sus manos a su nuca

Caminando por los pasillos exteriores del cuarto barracón, no eran conscientes de que estaban a una prudencial distancia, siendo vigilados por parte de uno de los miembros del escuadrón de castigo, más precisamente la subordinada directa de Yoruichi quien había escuchado toda la conversación claramente

* * *

-Y ese es mi reporte Lady Yoruichi…- finiquitaba Soi Fong haciendo una breve justificación verbal a un informe escrito que había arreglado y que había entregado a su capitana. Está en consecuencia aun en su posición relajada y desgarbada tensionaba levemente sus mejillas leyendo y escuchando lo que le había dicho su subordinada

-ya veo, ya veo…- murmuraba esta con tono sobrador, no obstante, lo que le había traido Soi Fong era cuanto menos interesante

" _una relación sanguínea con el Clan Shiba ¿eh?... suena plausible, de momento Kaien Shiba es el único miembro de su familia que se encuentra activo dentro de los trece escuadrones, su tío el próximo líder de la familia por otra parte…"_

Ishin Kurosaki

ese parecía ser el nexo directo entre Ichigo Kurosaki y el actual Seireitei, al parecer por alguna razón en el futuro Ishin Shiba, futuro líder del clan Shiba abandonaría el mundo espiritual para dedicarse a vivir una vida como humano abandonando incluso su apellido

" _algo había mencionado Ichigo sobre Kukaku como una forastera… supongo que el Clan Shiba cayó en desgracia debido a este acontecimiento en el futuro"_

-debo decir Soi Fong que este es un informe bastante completo e interesante…- señalaba Yoruichi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hi…- Soi Fong por supuesto estaba en jubilo aun dentro de su marcialidad, al parecer había dado en el clavo al haberse enfocado en observar los sospechosos movimientos de Ichigo Kurosaki cuando se encontraba relacionándose con Hanabi, por alguna extraña razón luego de saber la verdad de lo que habían hablado afuera de las murallas del Seiretei había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de vigilar al Shinigami sustituto la mayor cantidad de tiempo que le fuera posible -…es posible que debamos considerar a Ichigo Kurosaki una amenaza a considerar Lady Yoruichi….-

La oji naranja miraba de soslayo a su protegida, su gesto estoico disfrazaba lo que era claramente un interés personal de ella para con Ichigo, ciertamente el tema de la posible conexión de Ichigo con Ishin Kurosaki era algo a considerar, pero habiendo escuchado todo lo que el chico le había contado de su pasado era obvio que esto no representaría ninguna amenaza para sus planes a futuro

Lo que si representaba era un claro acontecimiento el cual le hacía casi querer estallar de la risa

-debo decir que este informe me deja muy satisfecha y de hecho me alegra Soi Fong…-

-Estoy complacida de escuchar eso Lady Yoruichi…- contestaba Soi Fong haciendo una avenia marcial, sonriendo internamente, pudiese que eso ayudase a que su líder dejase tantos favoritismos para con Ichigo Kurosaki sino directamente considerarlo un enemigo a eliminar

-Si…¡Me alegra ver que ya no vas tras Kisuke sino que te quieres enrollar con alguien más de tu edad! Eso me hace sentir más tranquila…-

-¿uh?...-

Por supuesto como si se hubiera tratado de un baldado de agua fría Soi Fong alzaba su mirada incrédula hacia la de su líder quien tenía una sonrisa solamente comparable a la del gato de Cheshire mientras aleteaba el informe abanicándose con este

-si, si bien los informes que me traías sobre las conductas impropias de Kisuke eran detallados, este sobre Ichigo Kurosaki es especialmente completo y lleno de pequeñitos detalles, es más, puedo denotar como hay ciertos términos peyorativos contra Hanabi en lo que escribiste… debo decir que hasta ahora esta es la mejor de las cartas de amor que has escrito hasta ahora…-

-CO-co-co-co-comandante ¡¿pero que está diciendo?!...- Grito completamente nerviosa Soi Fong sintiendo su rostro teñir de rojo tras tal afirmación, su nerviosismo había escalado a tal nivel que le era completamente imposible recuperar su temple marcial

-si, no te hagas niña definitivamente esto es diferente a las veces que me has reportado cosas antes…- señalaba Yoruichi divertida -…si bien cuando escribes sobre Kisuke mantienes un léxico completamente neutro, aquí hay varios detallitos que resaltan más que observaciones, son más bien opiniones personales tuyas que se escapan entre líneas, debo decir que es la primera vez que te veo escribir tan abiertamente…-

En un arranque de pánico Soi Fong le arrancaba el informe a su mentora de sus manos releyéndolo a la carrera buscando encontrar esos detallitos que esta le mencionaba

-me encanta esa línea en la que dices "de manera que invadía su espacio personal Hanabi acomodo y amarro una pañoleta sobre la cabeza de Ichigo Kurosaki para disfrazar su cabello"…- Soi Fong rápidamente ubico la línea sintiendo su rostro ruborizar aún mucho más -…casi pareciera que te molestara que ella se acercara más de la cuenta a él…-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!...- gritaba Soi Fong llamando la atención incluso de sus propios compañeros quienes la veían estallar de esa manera por primera vez, hasta ahora veían vestigios de la jovencita que era y no de la máquina de combate que era permanentemente todo el tiempo

Yoruichi entre risas dejaba escapar un suspiro, definitivamente era la primera vez que veía que alguien fuera de ella llamase tanto la atención de su joven pupila, si bien desde el nombramiento de Urahaka como capitán solía hostigarlo casi a nivel personal, era más por la idea de alejar a este de ella. Pero con Ichigo parecía ser una cuestión ya netamente personal de Soi Fong que no tenía que ver directamente con ella. Aquella reacción nerviosa era la clara prueba de eso

Soi Fong por su parte había entrado en tal estado de pánico que no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus manos se habían calentado a tal punto de sudar, sentía el picor de la sangre corriendo furiosa debajo de su rostro y su mente era un manojo de pensamientos desordenados sin posibilidad de coordinar pronto, solo percibiendo una cosa

" _Por que me he puesto tan nerviosa?"_

No era la primera vez que Yoruichi le hacia esa clase de observaciones tan impropias sobre ella sintiéndose atraída por un sujeto como Kisuke Urahara, si bien estas le sacaban un poco de control por la forma en la que ambos capitanes congeniaban contra ella, esta vez era algo muchísimo más fuerte a tal punto de no saber cómo sentirse

" _¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE A MI ME GUSTE UN CRETINO MISERABLE COMO ICHIGO KUROSAKI!¡DE HECHO DE TENER EL PERMISO LO ASESINARIA SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE MISERICORDIA!"_

Fue el único pensamiento coherente que pudo hilar en ese momento, no obstante, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza del solo comentario de su líder, algo que no escapo a los ojos de Yoruichi

-bueno, esto es bastante interesante…- anunciaba Yoruichi haciendo que Soi Fong se volviese a concentrar sobre ella calmándose un poco -…normalmente desaprobaría esta clase de conductas, pero, ya que quieres confirmar que Ichigo Kurosaki no es una persona peligrosa para nosotros, te dejare seguir espiándolo en secreto, pero niña, por favor, si quieres acercarte a él en buen plan un hola y un adiós basta…-

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ICHIGO KUROSAKI COMANDANTE!...- exclamaba Soi Fong de nuevo siendo esto un esfuerzo perdido

-hi, hi, relájate y descansa niña…- finiquitaba Yoruichi de manera desinteresada -…puedes retirarte, tendré en cuenta todo lo que dices en este informe sobre Ichigo…-

-Hi…- contestaba Soi Fong con menos energía que de costumbre, la charla le había dejado parcialmente agotada y el hecho de que lo hubieran reducido a un chiste le había bajado considerablemente la moral, limitándose únicamente a desaparecer en un parpadeo, al hacerlo la expresión divertida de Yoruichi desaparecía al instante liberando un suspiro cansado mirando el informe en sus manos

" _algunas cosas pasan por algo dicen, pero no deja de ser una lástima"_

El tema familiar de los Shiba le parecía algo triste luego de acontecer lo que estaba maquinándose en su mente, era un clan de nobles de buena procedencia y buen actuar, conocía a pocos Shinigamis tan talentosos y correctos a la hora de obrar como Kaien Shiba, por lo que saber lo que le esperaba a este y a su familia en un futuro le desalentaba genuinamente, tristemente era un hecho que no debía cambiar puesto que este definiría la construcción de "Ichigo Kurosaki" en un futuro

* * *

-esto es… diferente a lo que había pensado…-Bufo Ichigo completamente incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo

Habían pasado dos días desde su cambio de color de cabello y si bien Yoruichi no había perdido la oportunidad para hacer un chiste de la situación, mayor revuelo este cambio no había generado en el entorno inmediato de Ichigo, razón por la cual cubriendo su cabeza con la pañoleta y vestido con un Hakama estándar había asistido a la reunión del cuarto escuadrón junto a Hanabi como había prometido, al principio creyó que sería algo más tranquilo, similar a una fiesta de gala de las que solían verse en sus libros de historia antes de las primeras guerras mundiales, después de todo ese era el periodo actual por el que estaba cruzando el mundo humano.

-¡fondo!¡fondo!¡fondo!¡fondo!¡fondo!-

Ciertamente la tecnología para los eventos era la mencionada, un tocadiscos de considerable tamaño ambientaba la reunión con música bastante animada y la comida que se había servido parecía preparada como pasa bocas de etiqueta, no obstante

-¡BUUUUURRRRPPPPP!...- vitoreaba Seinosuke Yamada tras haber alzado su última copa vacía dejando escapar un cuantioso vaho de vapor de su boca así como dejando entrever un fuerte sonrojo en lo que parecía ser una faz comúnmente relajada. Delante suya como su legado, una serie de copas de licor vacía y un compañero de clan que se encontraba tambaleando hasta caer al suelo producto de la frecuente ingesta de alcohol

-¡YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!...- sus compañeros a coro celebraban el particular logro haciendo que Ichigo simplemente se limitase a rascarse la cabeza, pasando de la incredulidad al fastidio

" _No puedo creer que haya pasado de escapar de esta clase de fiestas en mi hogar a estar en estos cien años atrás"_

No obstante, si bien estaba fastidiado, debía decir que el ambiente inmediato del lugar le superaba, su compañera quien lo había invitado a su costado también bebía su propio licor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras también vitoreaba las competencias de bebida cuyo contendiente invicto se trataba del actual teniente del cuarto escuadrón y para sorpresa inmediata del mismo Ichigo, hermano mayor de Hanataro.

-¡vamos muchachos!¡¿Quién sigue?!...- preguntaba desafiante el teniente mostrando el claro contraste entre ambos Yamada, Hanataro quien solía ser una persona que se rezagaba y que relegaba a sí mismo a un rol más pasivo difería mucho del hombre energético y casi extrovertido que gritaba en ese momento

Desviando su mirada hacia un lado, Ichigo encontraba a las personas que evitaban que él se retirara del lugar sin mayores miramientos, no solo era su compañera la que le hacía actuar así

-Capitana Unohana ¿está de acuerdo con esto?...- preguntaba un preocupado Kisuke Urahara rascándose la cabeza a un costado, este era uno de los tres capitanes que se encontraban en el lugar junto a la líder del cuarto escuadrón

-no hay problema, de vez en cuando es bueno dejar que los chicos se desahoguen…- concedía ella dándole un trago moderado y casi ceremonial a su bebida -…eso sí, Seinosuke tendrá que limpiar todos los desastres que se hagan esta noche…-

-bueno, supongo que no habrá ningún problema si es así… Capitán ¿gusta de beber algo más?...- preguntaba un joven de cabello negro y apariencia apacible cuyo rasgo más prominente al parecer para Ichigo era los Kenseikan que simbolizaban su posición como miembro prominente de la familia Kuchiki

-Estoy bien teniente, muchas gracias…- negaba cortésmente Ginrei Kuchiki, no viéndose incomodado por el aparatoso ambiente actual de la reunión

Ichigo no esperaba que el evento se hiciese lo suficientemente llamativo como para atraerá a los miembros de otros escuadrones no obstante ahí estaban varios y aquello llamaba su atención, era una buena oportunidad para analizar su entorno inmediato dentro de esa época, solo por eso y por no incomodar a su única amiga en ese lugar se aguantaba la algarabía que normalmente detestaría

-¡YO LO HARE!...- Gritaba Hanabi triunfante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo derramar la propia bebida que Ichigo sostenía en su mano de la impresión, al estar cavilando más de la cuenta no noto que la ayudante del segundo escuadrón ya estaba parcialmente ebria -…¡VAMOS TENIENTE!¡ES HORA!...-

-¡Oye espera!...- alcanzo a exclamar Ichigo demasiado tarde, puesto que antes de que si quiera le prestaran atención, Hanabi ya se encontraba delante de la mesa en contra posición a Seinosuke, ambos retándose con la mirada mientras compañeros de su escuadrón servían las copas para la competencia -…no tiene caso, es peor que Orihime…-

El ambiente se había hecho pesado de repente llamando la atención de Ichigo, varios miembros del cuarto escuadrón miraban con aprehensión la situación, otros tanto con menos escrúpulos comenzaban a apostar

-no tiene oportunidad…-

-nunca nadie le ha podido ganar bebiendo, solo los idiotas lo intentarían-

-no por nada nadie se quiere acercar a competir cuando aparece…-

Los susurros comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el lugar haciendo enervar la sangre de Ichigo, le parecía inconcebible que sus propios compañeros hablaran así de Hanabi respecto al teniente del cuarto escuadrón, ciertamente era una idea ridícula el de la chica de tratar de ponerse a competir en bebida teniendo una complexión tan aparentemente frágil

No obstante

-¡TOMA YA IMBECIL!...- Señalaba Hanabi con un leve sonrojo mirando con una ceja alzada a su superior quien se encontraba recostado contra la mesa y de rodillas en el suelo -..¡¿DIME QUIEN TE HA GANADO?!¡TE HA GANADO A QUIEN LLAMAS "LA TORPE QUE NUNCA DEJA LAS GASAS ORGANIZADAS" BABOSO IMBECIL ACOMPLEJADO!

-UGGhhhh…- el pobre teniente ni si quiera podía responder

Solo habían bastado veinte minutos de chupitos continuos para que la contienda terminase y que Ichigo entendiese que al parecer la bestia parda para la bebida no se trataba precisamente del bonachón hermano de Hanataro, sino su frágil y dulce amiga de la época.

-¿Cuántas veces van con esta que Seinosuke pierde contra Hanabi?...-

-es como la quinta vez, y el pobre tonto no aprende…-

-¿Qué tendrá esa chica en el estómago? Pareciese que la bebida no le afecta…-

-Fiuuuu…- vitoreaba Hanabi volviendo a donde Ichigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja claramente sonrojada, cosa que cuando enfoco a su amigo vio a este con una clara consternación nerviosa en su rostro y una pose desgarbada -…¡¿Qué?!¿estás bien Ichigo?...-

-yo sí, ¿tú lo estas?...- pregunto este sin salir de su estupor, hablando más de manera mecánica

-por supuesto chico…- contestaba está dejando escapar un leve eructó entre sus palabras sonrojándose esta vez de la vergüenza -…Hi, lamento eso…-

-no hay problema…- contesto Ichigo ya reincorporándose momentáneamente dejando entre ver cierta incomodidad en su rostro -…no pensé que esto fuese a estar tan animado…-

Pese a estar levemente alcoholizada, la chica de cabellos claros noto la clara inconformidad de su compañero del escuadrón dos, esbozando un gesto más serio en ese momento para luego tomar a Ichigo de la manga de su Hakama tironeándolo

-¡oye!¡¿pero qué?!...-

-acompáñame…- ordeno ella sin dar pie a ninguna objeción, comenzando a llevar al Shinigami sustituto a la salida de la sala donde se encontraban ambos, un tanto extrañado Ichigo se dejó llevar no obstante una conversación llamo su atención

-Es bueno ver que viniera Capitán Suzunami…- saludaba Unohana

-bueno, Konoka fue muy insistente en venir ya que ambas son amigas cercanas…- contestaba el susodicho capitán, un sujeto de cabello rojo lacio y de facciones afiladas que desprendía un aura marcial de consideración -…ella también me dijo que me hacía falta relajarme un rato por lo que decidí pasar por acá con Aizen…-

La mirada de Ichigo se afilo inmediatamente al reconocer en efecto al susodicho cuya apariencia era completamente igual a la del Aizen de su época

-es un placer verlo también por acá teniente Aizen…-

-el placer es mío capitana, aunque debo reconocer que vine a este lugar por petición del Capitán, yo tampoco soy muy dado a esta clase de ambientes…-

Si bien Ichigo estaba a punto de explotar en cólera de solo percibir la presencia de Aizen en ese lugar, algo dentro de esa conversación llamo particularmente su atención

" _¿Capitan Suzunami? Hirako me había dicho que él había sido el capitán de Aizen durante esta época"_

Poco a poco mientras era arrastrado por Hanabi ese pensamiento se fue difuminando más y más, después de todo quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que realmente no era tan exacto, pudieron haber ido y venido más capitanes y tenientes que ni si quiera conocía, tal era el ejemplo de ver lo que parecía ser el abuelo y al padre de Byakuya en ese lugar

* * *

Varios minutos después ambos Shinigami se encontraban en los corredores externos del lugar, la iluminación de las salas, así como el ruido de la música aún se escuchaban desde esa parte, no obstante, la soledad del lugar, así como que los jardines exteriores estuviesen completamente vacíos y de noche ayudaba a que se sintiese una leve paz pese a todo

-¿puedo preguntar para que me trajiste a este lugar?...- pregunto Ichigo con más hostilidad en su tono de voz de la que quería imprimir

-supongo que estos ambientes para ti son algo desagradables así que te traje para que respiraras aire fresco…- señalaba ella para sorpresa y extrañeza de Ichigo menos afectada por el alcohol de lo que pensaba -…eres una persona un poquito amargada y complicada de tratar sabes?...- señalaba ella arqueando una ceja

Ichigo en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que quizás había hecho más cara de culo de la que solía hacer de costumbre, sintiéndose algo avergonzado

-lo siento, tienes razón, yo acepte venir a este lugar contigo, debería comportarme un poco mejor en ese aspecto…-

Hanabi dejaba escapar una ligera risita tapando su rostro con su puño

-no tienes que disculparte, sé que debes tener demasiadas cosas en mente, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras…- concedía ella apoyándose al costado de él recostándose sobre su hombro -…supuse que traerte a que te despejaras y divirtieras un poco podría ayudarte a que te sintieras mejor, pero debí suponer que no te gustaban los ambientes ruidosos…-

Un tanto avergonzado Ichigo desviaba su mirada, el que esa chica se recostara sobre él era una clara invasión a su espacio personal y estaba seguro que de estar en su hogar no dejaría a nadie acercársele tanto, no solo por pudor sino por una reputación como tipo duro que le gustaba mantener, no obstante, en ese lugar sumado a lo extrovertida pero confidente del comportamiento de la miembro del cuarto escuadrón se vio incapaz de decirle nada y al no hacerlo no pudo evitar sentirse superado por la situación

-no me gustan, pero bueno, agradezco la intención…- respondió escuetamente sonrojándose, no era mucho de admirar la belleza femenina, pero en esa situación mirando de reojo a su compañera no encontró ningún rasgo en el rostro de esta que le desagradase

-¿te sentirás mejor si nos quedamos acá afuera el resto de la fiesta?...- pregunto ella alzando su mirada de manera inocente notando que quizás su amigo la miraba demasiado -…¿o prefieres volver a los barracones del segundo escuadrón a descansar?...-

Ichigo pasaba saliva, la situación realmente le superaba, porque era la primera vez que compartía con alguien del sexo opuesto permitiéndole ser un tanto asertiva con él, pudiese ser por el hecho de que no había una reputación que defender o porque simplemente había aprendido a disfrutar demasiado de la compañía de Hanabi durante los días que había estado en ese lugar, fuera lo que fuera, le hacía permitir esa clase de acercamiento a la que él le rehuía tanto en el pasado

-si no te molesta… quedémonos acá afuera….- afirmo él abochornado -…no me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero me agrada pasar tiempo contigo…-

Hanabi le dedicaba una sonrisa de tulipán al Shinigami sustituto pasando de estar recostada sobre el a recostarse sobre la baranda, siendo secundada por un Ichigo quien pese a estar abochornado, no podía negar que se sentía a gusto en ese lugar y en ese momento

-Salud…- decía Hanabi alzando su copa, haciendo que Ichigo respondiese al saludo con la suya propia antes de que ambos le diesen un profundo trago a su bebida, pasando a reír escuetamente.

 _-Vaya-_

A las afueras en el mismo lugar donde había hecho su espionaje la última vez, Soi Fong miraba a Ichigo Kurosaki compartir con demasiada alegría con Hanabi, desde que le había presentado su último informe a Yoruichi esta actividad se le había hecho algo más desagradable, no obstante la curiosidad de ella para con el Shinigami sustituto le hacía seguir queriendo observarle y vigilarlo buscando en esta actividad cualquier oportunidad para descifrar los peligros y las verdaderas intenciones negativas de Ichigo Kurosaki para con la sociedad de almas

" _Estoy segura que ese sujeto no es de fiar…. No me puede engañar"_

Era imposible que un simple humano de menos de dos décadas de vida con tales niveles de poder fuera alguien normal, su solo precedente marcaba que era una anomalía de la que no se podía fiar completamente y no dejaba de representar una amenaza contra Yoruichi Shihoin y toda la sociedad de almas, era el deber de ella desenmascarar la verdad y por eso estaba empeñando todo su tiempo libre únicamente en esta labor

No obstante, hasta ese momento donde lo veía compartir con Hanabi en la fiesta del cuarto escuadrón fue que sintió verdadero fastidio contra el Shinigami sustituto

Un gruñido escapaba de la garganta de ella mientras observaba como cada vez la aparente incomodidad de Ichigo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y comenzaba a congeniar con completa soltura con la chica de cabellos azules claros

" _¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y tan contento? Yo podría asesinarlo en este momento sin que se diese cuenta… definitivamente no debería estar en las fuerzas especiales de castigo ¡NO tiene lo necesario para eso"_

Inclusive sin casi poder controlar sus acciones, Soi Fong ya estaba empuñando con fuerza un Kunai, preparado para lanzarlo contra la sien del Shinigami sustituto y asesinarlo por su estupidez, si bien era un acto completamente inconsciente en medio de su malestar, no pudo evitar mirar con la misma inconformidad a Hanabi, la chica nada tenía que ver con las fuerzas especiales de castigo, no obstante, eso no parecía entrar en su mente en ese momento

" _si lo fuera a hacer, no debería dejar testigos"..._

Pensó dejando que su sentir permease sus pensamientos, haciendo que rápidamente ella se percatara de lo que estaba pensando y lo que estaba haciendo

" _UN MOMENTO ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER ALGO ASI?!-_

Hasta ese momento estaba cayendo en cuenta que de verdad de manera inconsciente pretendía cometer un crimen que le valdrían su posición en la guardia de castigo además de convertirla directamente en una criminal buscada cuyos días terminarían en la prisión de gusanos. Situación limite a la que pretendía llegar únicamente por ver a Ichigo relacionándose feliz con Hanabi. Una ira abismal la domino al caer en cuenta de aquella línea de pensamiento

" _¡¿por qué?!¡¿Por qué me enoja tanto ver a Ichigo Kurosaki y a esa tipa divirtiéndose tanto?!"_

Esa era la gran pregunta de ella, definitivamente le enervaba verlos tan contentos, tan relajados y de cierta manera, verlos congeniar tan bien pese a la personalidad misticista de Ichigo la cual contrastaba diametralmente con lo extrovertida de la curandera ocasional, según su conocimiento ambos no deberían llevarse tan bien por eso.

" _Su sonrisa… ¡Su sonrisa me saca tanto de quicio!"_

Quizás ese era el punto que más le estaba incomodando, estaba viendo que Ichigo realmente se sentía a gusto en ese momento pese a que como ella había intuido anteriormente, no fuese una persona muy dada a estar en ambientes conglomerados como esa reunión, y estaba sonriendo y divirtiéndose así únicamente por estar con Hanabi mientras que cuando estaba con ella siempre estaba molesto, a la defensiva o melancólico.

Era lo mismo al contrario. ¿de verdad Ichigo Kurosaki era una persona con la que se podía divertir así como lo estaba haciendo Hanabi en ese momento? Era obvio para ella que la chica del cuarto escuadrón realmente disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Ichigo y de hecho dejaba entrever en sus gestos que había algo más profundo para ella en ese momento que simplemente una amistad, la forma femenina en la que lo miraba y esos gestos llamativos que realzaban sus cualidades y belleza denotaban eso. Para Soi Fong esa clase de comportamientos eran cuanto menos grotescos e indignos de una guerrera devota como era ella, se veía a sí misma como una máquina de combate cuyo deber era para con Yoruichi Shihoin y con la sociedad de almas por lo que jamás se atrevería a comportarse o a actuar de tal manera hacia un hombre.

No obstante, algo dentro de ella se sintió herido al compararse en ese aspecto con Hanabi. Definitivamente ella era mucho más femenina y al parecer eso le ayudaba a congeniar así de bien con Ichigo Kurosaki

" _Tsk, ¡¿pero en qué coño estoy pensando?!"_

Gruñía Soi Fong nuevamente cada vez más molesta, esta vez no contra quienes estaba vigilando sino contra sigo misma. No podía creer que estuviese cayendo tan bajo como para sentirse mal por no ser tan mujer como la florecita sonrisa de caramelo de la enviada del cuarto escuadrón. Para ella era cuanto menos ridículo

Aun así, por más que pretendiese negarlo, había algo dentro de ella que no podía ignorar

Y es que realmente Ichigo Kurosaki le llamaba la atención, no aceptaría jamás que fuera por algo tan patético y risible como un interés amoroso. Pero el mencionado en cuestión era alguien quien le causaba curiosidad, cada aspecto sobre él le intrigaba y llamaba su atención, su identidad, su poder, su pasado, sus intenciones a futuro. Soi Fong no era consciente de que realmente era la única persona que realmente le había interesado a nivel personal más allá de Yoruichi Shihoin

Tristemente ese era un misterio que se estaba negando porque a diferencia de Hanabi, ella no podía relacionarse con Ichigo de manera que no fuera hostil, mientras que con la chica del cuarto escuadrón él parecía estar completamente cómodo y feliz, con ella únicamente terminaban peleando y atacándose.

" _Supongo que es mi culpa"_

Fue su verdadero pesar capitalizado en un único pensamiento, nunca creyó que se fuera a interesar por una persona siendo esta la primera vez que lo hacía, era de suponer que por eso la situación la acomplejara tanta y el ver que por su agresividad se había limitado a enemistarse con Ichigo le afectara a nivel personal.

" _¿Por qué me interesa tanto hablar con él?"_

Esa era la última gran pregunta, reconocía que le llamaba la atención ¿tanto era así de tal manera que sentía la necesidad de vigilarlo día y noche en su tiempo libre? Inclusive en ese momento cuando podría estar entrenando estaba ahí, viéndolo tontear con su amiguita en medio de una fiesta nada más para llenarse de frustración

Llegando a esa conclusión suspirando se dio cuenta de lo patético de su comportamiento, por lo que decidió que era mejor retirarse de ese lugar. No tenía caso seguir espiando a una pareja feliz nada más por las marañas que se armaba en su cabeza buscando justificar su necesidad de congeniar con el Shinigami sustituto

 _-En serio, no se hacerlo…-_

-¿uh?...-

Bufo ella al escuchar un alarido especialmente alto por parte de Ichigo quien retrocedía un tanto nervioso al aparente acercamiento de una Hanabi quien le miraba desafiante

 _-vamos, si no sabes pues que mejor momento para aprender…¿no crees?-_

 _-no, en serio, no sé, se me da fatal y no quiero…-_

 _-¡vamos!¡no sean tan estirado!...-_ Continuaba presionando Hanabi hasta que finalmente tomaba ambas muñecas de Ichigo tirándolo hacia ella comenzando a zapatear buscando acomodar a su compañero al compás de sus pasos _-..¡esta noche aprenderás a bailar!...-_

 _-¡Hanabi por favor!...- Exclamaba Ichigo levemente molesto, no obstante pese a su queja no sabiendo si era movido por la curiosidad o únicamente por querer acabar con ese asunto de una vez, no demoro en verse a sí mismo tratando de seguir el compás de los pasos de su compañera, comenzando a hacerlo tras unos cuantos segundos_

 _-¿ves? No es tan difícil…-_

 _-cállate…-_

Soi Fong simplemente miraba todo en silencio con una expresión estoica en su rostro de nuevo cuestionándose porque estaba mirando eso. Momento en el que se sintió particularmente estúpida.

-me voy a entrenar…- bufo para sí misma para desaparecer en un paso flash, dejando a Ichigo Kurosaki bailando junto a su compañera en el pasillo exterior del cuarto barracón abrigados por la tranquilidad de la noche, así como la jovialidad de la fiesta en cuestión

* * *

 **Final capitulo 3**

* * *

Notas de autor

Hola como estan, lamento la demora a la hora de actualizar, el ultimo semestre de universidad se llevo practicamente todo mi tiempo impidiendome trabajar en la historia todo el tiempo que me gustaria, aun asi quiero garantizar que este fic no va a quedar abandonado y me comprometo a actualizarlo mas seguido de ahora en adelante (se que practicamente seran tres o cuatro personas las que leen este fic nada mas, pero que mas da, ese es suficiente publico para mi)

algo que habran notado algunos fue la mencion de otros capitanes y tenientes del arco de Turn back to the pendulum pero de la misma manera, la mencion de "Seigen y Honoka Suzunami" Estos son personajes que pertenecen al juego de ds "Bleach the 3rd phantom" sobre el cual se esta basando este fic. esto lo menciono por si alguno quiere revisar un poco sobre estos personajes o el juego en si para entender mejor el contexto... por mi parte yo recomendaria que jugasen el juego, no es solo un buen juego de estrategia por turnos sino tambien un buen fanfiction para quien quiera tener su propia experiencia de Bleach (ya que la historia se centra en un Oc que participa activamente en los eventos de bleach tanto del presente como de los cien años y la historia en si misma es excelente)

no siendo mas, me despido, hasta la otra


End file.
